


Fallen and The Demon

by Luorch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Original Character is an angel, Orignal character as the reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorch/pseuds/Luorch
Summary: There once had been a morning star, bright and beautiful like no other being in creation, that is, until he fell. It all started with that smile, that intoxicating smile; eliciting the feeling of drowning in liquid gold. Little did you know, it would be the cause of your own down fall as well. Fear not, for it will also bring you something you never could imagine again, love.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, past Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 270





	1. The beginning

“ Father, why create such unruly creatures? They will only sully thy name in the gifts you have bestowed upon them!” Lucifer’s voice echoed, almost deafeningly so, as his fellow archangels stood with him in their father’s presence. Despite the heated gaze from Michael, he never took his eyes off God, whose silence had begun to feel unnerving. After what felt like eons, he answered ‘ As you have my love and creation from my hand, so will human beings, who will receive my love and yours for all eternity. You are all my children, Morningstar. I do not wish to hear those words from your lips after this, do you understand my child?’ Lips pursed, a low whispered, ‘ Yes, Father ‘ was given. Inside Lucifer was boiling over, anger washing over him in waves, like that of the soon to be created volcanoes. ‘ Now then, ‘ God’s eyes scanned his angels, then proceeded to go over the archangels role in humanity’s future. ‘ I have also gathered you here to welcome the newest angel to the arch’s.’ God opened his hands, and leaned them down from his seated form. There, opening their eyes for the first time, was a young archangel. God smiled down at his new son, ‘ This is Sariel, the archangel of forgiveness and healing.’ You slowly blinked at the booming voice above you, then gazed at your ‘siblings’. Your smile grew as you looked at equally welcoming smiles, until you landed on the one that made your angelic heart stutter. Lucifer. 

Michael was the first to help you out of the Lord’s hands, welcoming you to heaven and alongside them. Gabriel quickly moved to explain to you how to open your wings and was already planning your first flying lesson, while the rest also flocked to you with excited welcomes and offerings to help you get acquainted with heaven. The only one who stayed back was Lucifer, oddly the smile never left his face, eyes glued to you. The eye contact stayed between you two, until he finally broke it, wings spread open to take his leave to the heavenly skies above. Your eyes trailed him until he disappeared behind the clouds. For some reason you couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t greeted you, despite watching so intently. 

__________________________________________________________________

`` Michael , why hasn’t Lucifer joined us today? ‘ You asked, a slight head tilt accompanied your question. The eldest archangel had stopped what he was explaining and sighed. ‘ Look, Lucifer has a problem with keeping his thoughts and anger in check. He is dangerously treading on a thin line with where his thoughts have been going, I would not initiate any conversations with him unless you must. Confusion filtered across your face. Wasn’t Lucifer just as much a welcomed brother as you were? ‘Why do you dislike him?’ The question toppled out before you could stop it, biting your lip as Michael’s eyes snapped up to yours. ‘ You are young, Sariel. Trust me when I say that Lucifer is not the best influence, and can only bring you down in whatever it is that is going on in that dulled, haloed, head of his.’ The air around you both seemed to have thinned as Michael’s words were spat out, and you dropped the subject immediately. Although, you couldn’t understand why Michael disliked him so much, he was a beautiful angel, a fellow archangel created by your father, how could he be a bad influence?

__________________________________________________________________

“ Sariel!’ Gabriel greeted you from a cloud below, ‘ It looks like your taking to your wings quite nicely, you shoot through the sky faster than Michael I would say, though don’t tell him I said that!” Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. You chuckled at your brother’s silly antics, then turned to do a loop in the sky before moving to join Gabe. A sudden twitch attacked your left wing, which made a sudden cry erupt from your mouth. It halted you mid flight, all you could hear was Gabriel’s cry of shock as you plummeted down. A sudden pair of arms encircled you, semmelidly snatched you to safety against their chest. Then the darkness took hold of you, unaware of who had saved you.

‘-riel! Holy shit!’ Was the first thing you heard, a groggy groan escaped from you as you sat up. Gabriel was the first to be in your line of vision and gave him a weakened , but grateful smile. ‘ Thanks for saving me, Gabe. I guess I still have to work on my wing my wing muscles.’ You said with a roll of your sores left shoulder and wing. ‘ Well, actually, good ol’ Luci here saved your our feathered ass!” Uh, my what now? That through the quickly subsided as you registered exactly who had saved you. “ L-Luci? Does Luci know about this little name change?” You laughed, knowing from just seeing Lucifer from afar that he would in no way accept this nickname bestowed by Gabe.

“ He does and he absolutely despises it.” Your head turned and there, sedated with his legs crossed behind you, was none of than the aloof angel himself. “ Well, Luci dear, I am heartbroken that you don’t like it, just utterly heartbroken I say!” His displayed dramatics sand arm thrown over his head made you giggle, which cut off the moment you looked back at Lucifer. “ You took an exceptional tumble there, little Sariel. You need to be more careful with your extended flight time, after all your wings are still new to you.” You felt your cheeks become heated, and bowed you head slightly in apology. “ Yes you’re right I’m sorry, Lucifer. I will be more careful from now on.” Gabriel suddenly appeared behind Lucifer and slapped him hard on the back, “ And there ya go! See, our little brother apologized. Now, stop giving him that hard ass stare and lets fly!” Gabriel leaped up in the air, beautiful wings spread open in excitement to get some exercise. Gabriel never failed to make a situation light, no matter how serious, you found that out rather quickly these days. 

“ It’s a divine wonder on its own how I don’t pluck all his feathers out every time his mouth opens. “ Lucifer growled, followed by a loud sigh as his gaze switched over to you once again, the form of Gabriel having disappeared from both of your visions. You stared at Lucifer, noticing that despite his seemingly rough words, he was just another angel. Not as serious as Michael, or silly as Gabe, but underneath the annoyed exterior he wore, he wasn’t that different. The warning Michael headed you started to slip away. Instead a smile adorned your face and started laughing, holding your one side as Lucifer started yelling at you now, blaming Gabriel for getting him so mad, and demanded that you stop laughing at once, but for some reason there was a hint of a smile as he reprimanded you. “ Anyway-“ Lucifer ran a hand threw his golden hair, “ Are you okay? You did blackout. So, don’t go off flying with that dumb Gabriel until you rest, is that understood?” Despite it asked as a question, his tone came off more as a silent answer on its own. One that you wouldn’t have disagreed to. 

After that you noticed that Lucifer wasn’t as standof-ish a he had been before your little blackout fiasco. He would turn up after your lessons with Michael, stay the entirety of your flying sessions with Gabriel, and even take the time to show you any new creatures your father had made, and the wonders surrounding the heavens. The time spent with him was the most joy you received than anyway of your other siblings , to Michaels displeasure and Gabe’s amusement. The silly archangel would just wave the elder off, with a shrug of his shoulders, “ What’s the harm, Michael. Luci has been happier since he started spending time with Sariel.” Michael didn’t try to suppress his frown as he watched you and Lucifer sharing a laugh as he continued to share another story with you. “ It’s not the happiness Sariel is bringing that worries me, Gabriel. It’s his attachment to Lucifer that concerns me. Nothing good can come from it. Mark my words, brother. I will not let Sariel become brainwashed.”   
An angry Michael turned and left a confused Gabriel behind, for a once a smile lacking from the usually bright and easy going angel. He watched you and Lucifer a moment longer, then took his leave, now harbored with a heavy heart and mind. Time passed and no matter what Michael did, he couldn’t stop you from following Lucifer around, in awe of everything he said and showed you.

________________________________________________________________

“ Lucifer Morningstar has been banished from heaven! He is stripped of his title as an archangel, and will henceforth be sent to sent to hell for all of eternity along with his followers that have joined in his blasphemy.” The second the last of the words registered in your brain you felt shock take hold of all senses, a pure dreaded cold running throughout you. No, no, no, NO. This couldn’t possibly be true. Your father would never force Lucifer to leave. Granted he had become restless lately but he hadn’t done anything wrong! God , knowing the pain you felt in this moment, looked toward you. “ I’m sorry my child, it had to be done. It was all for good o-“ Your wings thrusted a gust of air around you, pushing away any other angel that wasn’t part of the lessened archangel hierarchie. “ He didn’t do anything wrong!” You wailed, tears streamed down your face, and you gulped a breath of air, a repeated, “ He didn’t do anything wrong,” You whispered, the heaviness of your heart becoming to much, then the last thing you heard before passing out was, “ I’m sorry to do this to you , Sariel”, and a finger touch your forehead.


	2. The Radio Demon

The feeling of scorching pain was the first to register you senses as you plummeted down, spiral of burnt feathers being torn from your wings as your eyes fluttered open. Pain everywhere. That’s all that repeated in your mind before you closed your eyes again, giving in to the darkness that beckoned you. 

Unknownst to you, as you plummeted into hell, that the more powerful demons, and one particular ruler of this domain could sense a new, strong power enter hell. 

_________________________________

Vaggie held Charlie’s shoulder in a comforting manner as they exited the 666 news station to their awaiting limo. 

‘’ I’m going to wring his neck when I see him!’’ She growled, her fists shaking in her anger of Angeldust’s stupidity. He just had to fuck up the hotel’s chance of good start. 

The demon princess opened her mouth to tell her girlfriend it would be okay, but was cut off by a loud explosion of something hitting the ground hard enough to leave a crater around it. Both Vaggie and Charlie jumped back from the flying debris and flames that it erupted, peering down to see what in the literal hell had just fell near them. 

After the smoke started to fizzle out, a crumpled form could be seen, passed out and with blackened, damaged wings have covering them. 

The two demons gasped, seemingly frozen at the sight of what could only be a fallen angel. Charlie shook her head to get her thoughts together, and grabbed Vaggie’s arm. ‘’ Vaggie, we have to help them. If anyone sees… if he sees-‘’ She didn’t have to say her father’s name for Vaggie to know, she knew all to well what he and any other shitlord in this hellhole would do if they caught sight of a fucking angel down here, especially a fallen, and not one of the exterminators. 

Together they helped the angel into the limo and laid them down on the side seats close to them. They checked for injuries and cleaned up what they could, moving carefully to did harm your already injured wings. To their surprise, your wings unmanifested, and you groaned, pained grunts escaped your lips as turned over, but not fully awake yet. 

‘’ Charlie,’’ Vaggie sighed, ‘’ this is bad. What are we going to do with a damn angel now? Things just keep getting better and better today.’’ She said sighing, eyes narrowed as they limo stopped where they had to pick Angeldust up. Goddamn, this was going to be a fucking nightmare today.

The demon heiress bit her lip as Angeldust slid in with the grace of the little shit he was, and looked expectantly at the additional passed out passenger. ‘’ Who’s the fucking passed out cuti-‘’ A sharp glare from Vaggie caused him to roll his eyes, and turn towards the button for the window divider. He only played with it, heh, for a few seconds before he raised an eyebrow up at the expectant look on the one eyed demon. ‘’ What?’’

‘’ What? What?! Are you kidding me?! What were you doing!’’ Vaggie yelled, completely over Angeldust’s bullshit. The arachnoid didn’t seem to care about how angry she was and shrugged, ‘’ I owed my girl buddy a solid, isn’t that a ‘redeeming quality’, helping friends with stuff?’’ He rolled his eyes and used air quotes at the words redeeming quality. Charlie sat with her knows hunched up next to Vaggie as the two continued to argue, thoughts only getting more depressed as the two kept going. ‘’ Eh, y’a win some, y’a lose a few hundred.’’ Angel laughed, until Vaggie vaulted a knife at the button Angeldust was determined to keep messing with. 

Instantly your eyes opened, seeing a purple ceiling, and moving your head to the loud sound that woke you, saw a Spider like demon pushed against the side of the seat, assumed my to avoid the knife embedded next to him. Vaggie’s composure went black to normal, and gave you an apologetic smile. 

‘’ Erm, sorry, but-‘’ You glanced at her and back to the spider demon, ‘’ Everything is still pretty fuzzy,’’ You held your head, and your body felt like it ached all over, ‘’ I can’t remember much other than the feeling of falling fast. Who are you ?’’ Angel decided to use the opportunity to slide himself over to you, a smirk on his face. ‘’ Well, you look like utter shit, Babe, but I’m Angeldust.’’ He winked, ‘’ I don’t mind showing a new face around here a good time, if you know what I mean,’’ His voice practically purred as he whispered seductively to you. ‘’ I’m uhm,’’ you clean your throat, ‘’ Quite alight, but thank you.’’ You felt uncomfortable at his close proximity and felt a rush of gratitude as a new body wedged themselves between you and Angeldust. ‘’ Sorry about him, he’s still adjusting,’’ The girl before you gave a nervous laugh, a hand brushing through her golden locks. That gesture looked so familiar to your, not just that but her face and hair color, something tugged at your memory, but as quickly as the thought came to you, it was gone. ‘’ I’m Charlie Magne, princess of hell.’’ 

The princess… of hell. The princess of hell. THE PRINCESS OF HELL?! You had no memories as of yet, but this made your mind scream and eyes widened at the sweet girl smiling up at you. ‘’ I know its a shock, especially considering you’re, ya know, an angel but-‘’ Angeldust craned his neck around Charlie to stare at you with eyebrows rose all the way up his head. ‘’ You’re a fucking angel!? How the hell did you get to , heh, well literal hell. Didja’ steal steal candy from a baby?’’ He chuckled at his joke, as the limo finally pulled up to the Happy Hotel. ‘’ Angeldust, now might not be the best time, it looks like they don’t remember anything.’’ Your face looked confused, trying to recollect an actually reason for getting to hell. Yes, you were an angel. Yes, you fell. But you had no idea why or how. 

The four entered the hotel, Charlie offering you a room in the hotel for as long as you wished , and warned that for now it was probably best if you didn’t venture out alone, or show your wings. There would be no telling the amount of demons willing to riot you apart for being an angel or using your for their own evil agenda. Vaggie moped over to the couch, not over Angeldust fucking over the hotel’s credibility on tv. Angeldust opened up a small mini fridge and grabbed a popsicle, looking over at Charlie and you, ‘’ It’s probably a good idea to get some actual food in this place y’know, to feed all the wayward souls y’a got in here.’’ He laughed at his own joke once again, and your could already tell he did this far too much, and raised an unamused eyebrow up at the pink, lanky demon who only shrugged in response, and walked away. 

You could feel the emotions of protectiveness for the demon girl next to you. Maybe it was due to her saving you and being so kind thus far, but you already knew that by having Charlie for a short time, that if anything happened to her, you would be angry beyond belief. Odd, how that happened in such a short amount of time, and now you’re protective of the princess of hell. 

‘’ Cheer up sweetie, I may not know much about you, but I can tell already that you are a sweet girl. And since it looks like I’m here to stay while I figure things out, I’ll help out with as much as I can.’’ Charlie reared up a bit at your kindest, and jumped up, realizing she never did get your name, or asked if you could even remember it. ‘’ Do you remember your name?’’ You pondered for answer, trying to dig in your mind for something, what were you called? A sudden call off ‘Sari-‘ popped into your head, and figured that was good enough, maybe you’ll remember more in due time.

‘’ Sari, you can call me Sari, I think that might be my name, dear.’’ Charlie’s smile brightened, before dropping once again. You frowned, not liking the troubled look on her dance one bit. She stood, and pointed to a small object in her hand, ‘’ I need to call my mom, I’ll be right back, Sari.’’ 

______________________________________________________

Silence filled the hotel as you were left alone, Charlie closed the door behind her, and you took the chance to survey your surroundings. It was a bit of a rundown building, but with care could definitely be built up to a grand hotel. You got up and walked past Angel to look at three demons, one obviously the sweet princess you met today, A tall beautiful demon woman, who you could tell Charlie took after in certain aspects, then your eyes trailed to the male demon standing to her other side. It was like all the breath left your body at once. You knew that smile, that intoxicating smile. Who was he? You knew that smile, but as hard as tried you couldn’t bring the memory back. You started breathing again, the breaths now coming back too hard, almost hyperventilating you. But before you could properly break down in a panic attack, Charlie returned looking extremely freaked out.

‘’ Hey, Vaggie?’’

‘’ The Radio Demon is at the door.’’ For Emphasis, she brought her hands up miming a wide smile.

Vaggie’s whole face changed to horror and then anger, ‘’ Well don’t let him in!’’

You looked to Angeldust for clarification on what was happening but he only shrugged, probably best not to expect him to know what was going on either. You watched as Charlie looked hesitant then determined before going to throw open the door again. Vaggie groaned at her girlfriends actions, they would be in deep shit if he already knew about Sari.

‘’ May I speak now?’’ The static like voice ripped you out of your current internal crisis. You whipped your head around, moving away from the family portrait as a tall, red, grinning demon shoke Charlie’s hand vigorously, ‘’ Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, Sweetheart~ Quite a pleasure!’’ His smile and pushing into her personal space seemed not just annoy you but Vaggie as well. Although the longer he talked, his voice seemed to draw you in like a trance, it was so alluring.

‘’ I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, ah so many orphans.’’ He sighed blissfully, as it was fond memory and not as horrific ordeal that affected thousands. 

A spear to his throat had you next to Vaggie in a heartbeat, placing a small hand on her shoulder as she told Alastor she wouldn’t let him hurt anyone here. That was certainly sweet of her, but he didn’t look like the type to be hurt by a mere spear. His face looked down, never dropping that creepy smile of his as he pushed her spear down with his hand. ‘’ My dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here,’’ His face become more demonic, the air around you seemingly turning in static itself as his auro changed to as darkened and threatening form, then suddenly he was back to normal. His former creepy smile back to being, er, less creepy? 

‘’ No! I’m here because I want to help’’, Alastor leaned forward, the constant smiling started to really unnerve you. You weren’t sure if you were more relieved or nervous that the smile hadn’t been directed at you yet. Charlie, bless her little heart, asked, ‘’ Say what now?’’ 

‘’ Help!’’ He laughed, tapping his microphones cane, ‘’ hello? Is this thing on?’’ To your surprise it answered him with a , ‘’ Well I can hear you loud and clear!’’

Charlie look at you and Vaggie before asking, ‘’ Er, you want to help with?’’

Suddenly the Radio Demon appeared behind you three, a hand on Charlie and Vaggie’s shoulders, meaning you were in smushed in the middle near his chest. Your heart skipped a beat, and you felt your cheeks heat up as his static filled voice sounded like it passed right by your ear. 

‘’ With this ridiculous thing you’re trying to do!’’ Aaand the charm was gone. Now, your annoyance was back. From over hearing the short tad bit of what’s Charlie was trying to do, it seemed like a rude thing to just come to mock something she cared about. ‘’ - this hotel! I want to help you run it!’’ Okay, now that was a shock to you all. Why come to mock her hotel, only to turn around and want to help her run it? This red, smiley demon was giving your a whirl of confusion, along with a massive headache. Luckily, your wounds were already healing, so the headache wouldn’t be more to your list of pains for the day.

‘’ Buut, why?’’ 

Alastor might have seemed like he wasn’t paying you much mind, but oh was he already as curious as a cat about you, though the opted to hiding his intrigue as he fut her explained his boredom being the cause of him wanting to help, even pushing Vaggie out of the way, much to her anger and your horror. She looked like she was going to start a fight at any moment. You shot her an understanding look, but gave a small shake of your head, you didn’t want her to piss him off, since he was already creeping everyone out as it was, you didn’t need Charlie losing her girlfriend. 

As Alastor talked about a new form of entertainment you felt a betraying chuckle pass your lips, feeling as if his dramatic way of talking was charming, another deja moment clouded your head, but you still couldn’t grab any real memories to remember. It was starting to become rather annoying. 

‘’ It seems that I have amused at least one soul here,’’ Alastor’s eyes finally looked into yours, and you feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Damn your easily amused laughter for leaking out. To your relief, and your traitorous feelings of disappointment , his focus on you left and went back to Charlie. He moved around, smiling, and talking about being here to fill his search of ongoing entertainment, to , ‘’ watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment.” Maybe that wasn’t so bad. “ Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pits of failure~” Hm, okay, maybe not.

As he lead Charlie away you heard Vaggie’s explanation of ‘ The Radio Demon’ to Angel. The act Alastor put up around them seemed to be for his own pleasure of making others uncomfortable, using that hi advantage. You disliked the thought of him doing anything to harm your new companions. 

Once Vaggie’s story of Alastor finished, she dragged Charlie over warning her about making deals with a demon like him. You narrowed your eyes at him as he smiled at the family portrait you had been at earlier. The way he stared at Charlie and her parents made you feel an uncomfortable pit form in your stomach. “ Angel, is this your first time seeing the Radio Demon?’’ 

‘’ Didn’t even know who he was doll, not into politics. But what I do know, is that he looks like a strawberry pimp.’’ Oh damn, there you go on another laughing fit, wiping a tear from your eyes, and shaking your head at the now grinning spider. 

Alastor hummed as Charlie accepted his help, looking at you from the corner of his eye, he was already looking forward to figuring you out piece by piece. ‘’ So it's a deal, then~’’ he twirled his microphone cane in an impressive way, before holding his hand out to the princess; green light engulfing the surrounding area. The force of its sudden power pushed Angeldust and Vaggie back, but you remained exactly where you had been, not moving an inch. Hm, Alastor thought, you kept intriguing him and he grinned more if possible, his smile widened in anticipation to unlock your secrets. 

‘ Nope, no shaking.’’ Alastor seemed amused and annoyed by her decline of his offer all at once, but everyone, including Angeldust, felt more at ease that Charlie wouldn’t accept the Radio Demon’s deal. Only bad things could come from that. 

Charlie let a nervous breath as the Radio demon hummed and walked past Vaggie, looking round, then grinning maliciously and running his hand under her chin. This demon obviously was not afraid of dying twice. ‘’ Smile my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one.’’ Huh, must be why you haven’t seen him frown once since he entered the hotel. Alastor then walked towards Angeldust, in an attempt to go down the line of what the others could offer to the hotel, as far as staffing was concerned. 

“ And what can you do my , effeminate fellow?” 

Angel gave a seductive look and answered, “ I can suck yer dick!”

The sound of a record scratching filled the air, then Alastor laughed and simply said, “ No.”

Now you had two demons with a death wish here. Just wonderful. You were too busy having your head at angels suggestive forwardness, that you hadn’t realized that Alastor was now in front of you, looking at you expectantly, ‘’ I don’t believe I caught your name, my dear fellow.” You wished he would stop making your heart stutter, and stop getting so damn close, you felt your cheeks heat and betray you once again as he leaned down to hear your answer. ‘’ My name is Sari, pleasure to meet you, Alastor.” He seemed pleased with your polite manners, and as he stared into your eyes the feeling, what was that feeling? Oh right, drowning, that’s what it was. It felt like you were drowning in those red eyes of his. ‘’ Ahem, anyway I uh just got here so I’m happy to help with whatever is needed.” 

“ Wonderful, dear! Then you will be assigned with helping me personally, as an assistant if you will, haha” Alastor’s eyes gleamed with mischief neither Vaggie nor You were feeling good about his assignment for you. But before you could open your mouth to argue, he spun around and laughed, “ Now then , I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven the place up.” Soon there were two new additions to the Happy Hotel’s staff, Nifty and Husk. After Vaggie and Angel argued about keeping the bar, Angeldust wore a satisfied smirk when she finally gave in. Charlie looked around at the group and , yes the Radio Demon might be untrustworthy, but she couldn't help but be excited and hopeful as she looked around. 

Alastor was pleased to hear her say it was all amazing and placed his arms around Vaggie and Charlie, adjusting his monocle as music filled the air, and then his voiced change. You blinked at the outfit change, Vaggie being pushed away, and that Alastor the Radio Demon was a surprisingly good singer. As you watched him twirl Charlie around you were unknowingly tapping your foot, though still watching carefully so you were sure he wouldn’t harm Charlie in any way. When he let her go he choose a new dancing partner, you. He spun you around and his arm went around your waist, the other holding your hand. He was so close, too close. The nerves in your brain, seemed to almost vanish as you both started moving together as he sang. Alastor noticed how red you had become, and that you were able to keep up with his fast paced dancing, just as Charlie had, maybe even better. How interesting he , he thought. Then he stopped and held your hand as he finished the final part of his song- only to be interrupted by something crash past you all, hitting Nifty square in the face and sending her flying.

Everyone moved outside, you yanking your hand from the demon still holding it, and placed yourself next to Charlie and Vaggie as another demon, up in a weird looking machine called down to Alastor, who feigned like he hadn’t the slightest clue who he was , which only angered the snake like creature. You chuckled, getting the feeling like he did very well know who this was. 

It looked like Sir Pentious was about to attack your group and you fixed your stance to protect , but stood jaw slacked with everyone else as Alastor used his powers, a sickening grin adorning his face as he tore the machine apart. 

When he was done his face when back to his usual , slightly creepy, smile and turned, exclaiming about his mother’s jambalaya. You took an extra second to comprehend what just occurred, and then fell in step behind the group. Once inside, you were met with Alastor’s stare, seeing that you were about to take the stairs upwards. “ Care to join us for dinner?”


	3. The game is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note~
> 
> I apologize for the lack of clarity! Hopefully the end of this chapter clears it up on timeline !

Your hand halted on the railing that you had grabbed to steady your climb upwards. Granted, you hadn’t asked for a room number, but you were eagerly looking to lay down, away from any prying eyes. Especially this demon grinning ear to ear. 

“ P-Pardon?, “ You asked, blinking confusedly, nerves halting your brain functioning, instead leaving you the frozen mess of a being. Alastor tilted his head slightly, “ Dinner, sweet fellow. Are you not hungry?” His question was purred, and unlike your uncomfortable unease from when Angeldust purred at you, Alastor’s made something churn inside you. The warning bells inside your head screamed for you walk away. To get as far away from this demon as possible. So, what does you traitorous mouth answer with? : ‘’ I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to join,’’ Wait no, that’s not what you wanted to say, how dare your stupid mouth not listen to your thoughts. 

‘’ Splendid! Well, come now let’s not keep the others waiting.’’ Without waiting for you to move down the steps yourself, he grabbed your arm, looping it through his as you marched you into the kitchen with him. Vaggie was glaring daggers at him once she saw him touching you, and Charlie had to rub her hand to keep her from yelling at the deer demon. This only seemed to make Alastor worse, as he moved to let go, only to man handle you into a seat at the table. Next thing you knew, he leaned dangerously close and whispered, ‘’ I hope you like the recipe, I found it quite delicious in my time alive.’’ Finally, he moved away. It was like your heart could beat normally again, and you cleared your throat, pointedly looking away and at Charlie to give her a wobbly smile. 

Alastor moved about the kitchen, humming as he whipped up enough jambalaya for all the others present, using his powers to help. Your eyes watched in fascination, awe present on your face. When he was finished, he snapped, and everyone had a full plate in front of them. Charlie was seated next you, and Vaggie next to her, with Angeldust, Husk, and Nifty across. The only available seat was on your other side, which Alastor gracefully seated himself in. Angeldust shrugged, and began eating, the others following after a momentary pause. The smell was amazing, so you raised your fork to take a bite, letting out a hum of approval. You hadn’t realized that you closed your eyes when you hummed, opening them to find Alastor watching you intently. ‘’ This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten, well, not that I can remember, ‘’ You whispered to yourself. With Alastor being so close, he heard your little comment you made. ‘’ Memory problems, my dear? Why, that’s normal for a demon just arriving. I’m sure you’ll remember soon.’’ He put emphasis on the word demon, eyeing for your reaction. Three of the demons at the table who knew your secret stiffened, but surprisingly you only nodded, ‘’ Yes, I can’t even remember getting here. ‘’ Which, wasn’t a lie really, you just hadn’t flat out assured him that you were a demon. 

‘’ Speaking of which!’’ Charlie piped up, her bright expression and smiling face looking at you, looking to distract from where the conversation was roaming towards. ‘’ Here’s a room key, you’ll be staying in room 69.’’ Angeldust smirked, mouth open to reply with a crude comment, but Vaggie kicked him from under the table, a satisfied smile growing on her face when he yelped in pain. ‘’ Damn cyclops bitch. ‘’ He muttered, rubbing his sore leg. 

‘’ Suck it up you big baby.’’ Vaggie rolled her eyes, eating the food, but waiting to discover that it was poisoned, she wouldn’t put it past the shitlord to do something like that at any moment. You shake your head fondly at the exchange, and thanked Charlie for the key, putting your key in your, oh- right. Your clothes were tattered, you probably looked like a mess on wheels this entire time. 

The thought made you terribly embarrassed that you hadn’t he thought to check your image. Especially when Alastor had been looking at you this entire time. ‘’ Darling, you might want to acquire some new clothes, these rags look like you practically burned on your way down here.’’ He smirked, his teeth looking sharp and ominous to you. 

‘’ Yes! We can go shopping after we finish eating, Vaggie and I will join you! It’s a good idea to grab some new outfits for the hotel opening.’’ She still had hopes  
to pick the hotel’s name back up with a better view on it after the interview at 666 news went to shit. “ That would be nice, Charlie. Though, I’m not sure how it works in hell….’’ You knew you were an angel that obviously fell, but you couldn’t feel any power, much less memory on how to use it. So, looks like you would have to find clothing to purchase? Did they just take it, steal it? Upon seeing your confused , thoughtful expression, Charlie gave you a fond look. “ I can pay for it ,Sari. It’s no problem really!” Goodness, she was just too sweet. It’s truly us shocking that this girl was the heir to hell. The daughter of- 

You groaned your head blocking a name, almost as if your next thought was instantly wiped clean before you could even get to the next word. You hadn't noticed the concerned glances from Charlie and Vaggie, or the curious smirking Alastor next to you. “ My my, are you feeling ill?’’ Alastor faked a voice of worry, placing a taloned hand on your shoulder, making you wince. Your wings might not be out, but your shoulder still aches. ‘’ Dizzy is all, I’m perfectly fine.” You cast a side glance at the red eyes staring at you, then to the hand still there. A tightened grip was felt on your shoulder, before being taken away. It gave you the damn chills. 

‘’ Um, Charlie-“ You tore your attention away from the pain, and back to the blonde demon. “ I don’t want to take advantage of the kindness you’ve shown me so far, but if you allow me to pay you back when I can, then I suppose I cannot refuse.”

Angeldust pointed his fork at you, “ He’s smoking hot, I’m coming along to make sure you don’t fuck all of that up with shitty clothes.” Hot? Did you really look that ill? “ I’m not feeling hot, I assure you. A little cold, actually.” Angel facepalmed. 

“ Sari, Angel was flirting with you. Badly,” Charlie giggled, finding it adorable that the comment had completely gone over your head. Oh, OH. You felt a tad bit embarrassed at that, choosing to ignore the awkward situation, going back to eating instead. “ Sari, seems to be a gentlemen, unlike yourself. So, kindly keep your crude comments to yourself , before I gouge your eyes out.” Everyone turned toward Alastor who’s strained smile was directed at Angel, causing the Spider demon to look nervous for a second, moving to leave with a huffed,“ Whatever, come get me when ya guys go shopping.”

Alastor’s smile went back to looking less strained , standing up suddenly, he adjusted his coat. “ Well, I must be off now. Have fun on your shopping trip, do try to not get lost out there, Sari. There's a lot of untrustworthy folks out there. “ With a final wink, he disappeared. Leaving you you flustered and confused

_____________________________________________

“ What the fuck was with up smiles back there? He usually only gets pissed when I flirt with him.” The girls nodded, finding the whole scenario pretty out of character for the demon who never defended anyone. Vaggie’s distrust of Alastor only grew since they took you in. Whatever he was planning, she wouldn’t let him find out about your identity and use you. 

‘’ Maybe he wants some holy di-‘’ Angel was thankfully cut off from his comment as he threw himself at the approaching demon girl. ‘’ Hey Angie, glad to see you didn’t your moms didn’t fucking ground you.’’ She snickered, her one eye rolling with an arm thrown over Angeldust’s shoulder. ‘’ Hey, Sugartits. You know I love a good grounding, but I guess they just didn’t have the guts.’’ 

‘’ Get your goddamn ass over here, before you start another turf war.’’ Vaggie was pinching her temple, already way too exhausted over the day, to deal these two fucking clowns again.

Before Angeldust could complain she forcefully dragged him away, toward the rundown shopping district of hell. The stores looked surprisingly normal, except for the occasional broken windows and bodies slumped on the corner. Charlie picked a store to go in, chatting excitedly to you about the different styles of brands in hell. 

You smiled as you listened to her go on and on, holding up suit jackets, and completely ignoring Angeldust’s selection of more provocative outfits. Finally after trying on a few different suit jackets, pants, and vets, you found a color scheme that complimented you nicely, at least from the thumbs up from Vaggie and grinning from Charlie. You turned to look at yourself in the mirror. Looking at yourself didn’t feel nostalgic, or any different, since you couldn’t recall if you had changed much as a fallen angel. You did notice that you had a strikingly light blonde hair, almost white, and rich brown eyes. The only features you found concerning were the sharp dagger teeth that appeared when you opened your mouth. Feeling that you were taking too long in the dressing room, you left with the clothes hung over your arm and searched for the others, now dressed in one of the outfits you were purchasing.

They couldn't have gone far you thought, eyes scanning the racks of clothes. Just then a hand clasped your arm, spinning you around to come face to face with a tall demon with a sickening look on his face as he stared at you. ‘’ How about you and I take a walk, handsome?’’ His eyes were lidded as he talked, lust dripping from his tone. The grip on your arm became painfully tight, ‘’That wasn’t a fucking request.’’ The demon shoved you out of the store and into an alley, never easing up their grip on you. Suddenly you were pushed up against the nasty brick wall, the creep invading your personal space. ‘’ I can show you a really good time’’ They whispered into your ear, one of their hands moving past your coat and toward the hem of your pants. You were frozen and willed your body to move, but before they could get any further they were ripped from you, head smashing into the opposite side of the wall. “ My, My, That is a disgusting way to treat a gentlemen, why, something like that shouldn’t go unpunished.” The new voice had that recognized radio laced sound, confirming the identity of your rescuer.” T-The Radio Demon! I’m sorry! S-so sorry I didn’t know!” The demon, whose head was already dripping with blood pleaded, terror in their eyes as Alastor tutted and walked further into the dimly lit alley. “ Since you act like scum, then scum you shall be treated like!” His laughter sounded fuzzier than before, the static breaking up and a ringing so loud it made the cowering demon bleed from their ears. ‘’ Goodbye.’’ Alastor snapped his fingers and a black whole opened up underneath the demon who started screaming, only to be completely devoured. A heavy silence filled the air, and your eyes widened as Alastor was in a more demonic form, antlers large and twisted. 

You were once again saved when Charlie’s voice broke the eerie silence between you both. She threw her arms around your neck, “ I’m so glad you’re okay! I’m so sorry, Angeldust ran off and I had to stop Vaggie from killing him and I didn’t mean to-“ You patted her on her shoulder and smiled, “ Oh sweetie it’s okay, really, I’m perfectly fine thanks to … Alastor.” Speaking of the deer demon, he was now in his regular form again, eyeing you both. 

“ Yes! What an awful ordeal, and such an ugly display of manners. I couldn’t condone one of our employees being treated so poorly.” You were surprised at seeing his changed form, and maybe it was a bad thing, that you more impressed than scared at seeing it.

You knew that he didn’t defend you without a selfish reason, you had amnesia but you weren’t stupid. Even so, you had manners, so you smiled at him, “ Thank you for saving me Alastor.” 

“ Of course, my dear! I couldn’t let my assistant be harassed or worse, die! Who would do all the paperwork that needs to be done!” You rolled your eyes and gave Charlie a half hug as Vaggie and a bruised Angeldust joined the walk back to the hotel. Remembering the clothes you had lost when the demon grabbed you groaned, “ The clothes! I lost the clothes in that whole mess, “ you were fretting over the lost items, only to have a bag presented to you by Alastor, a glint in his eyes. “ All accounted for I assure you.” With that taken care of he twirled his staff, and walked away. 

You held the bag of the clothes you had tried on earlier and watched him leave, wondering why he saved your clothes. I wasn’t like he benefited from it, but after the day you had you decided to think on it later. Now, you just wanted to go back to the hotel and rest.

————————————————————-

Alastor was the last person to near the door, so you held it for him to walk through, but he only waved his hand at you. “ I’ll be inside in a moment, dear.” Nodding, you closed the door behind you and sat at the bar, introducing yourself properly to Husk. 

Outside Alastor was still grinning at the door, seemingly quiet until his staff stabbed at something on the ground. Under it was a stuck shadow minion, squirming unpleasantly as it tried to break free. 

“ Listen closely, I could kill you now, but then I wouldn’t be able to get my little message back to your boss,” His eyes turned into radio dials, his smile stretching across his cheeks. “ Tell our dear king that I do not care for spying. It’s quite rude. If he has business with one of our staff he can take it up with me himself. Now run along or else.” 

He lifted his staff and the shadow slithered away, running back into the shadows. Alastor smirked, setting his staff back down. Oh this was getting interesting, how exciting! If the king of hell was spying, then things were about to get very entertaining. Lucifer knows what Charlie is up to, but he wasn’t spying on her oh no, he was spying on their new little addition the hotel. And he was going to find out why.

—————————————————-

Back inside, you were awkwardly sitting across from Husk, watching curiously as he mixed a drink together with different ingredients. “ Ya gonna ask for something or what? If not fuck off, I’m tired.” 

“ Just impressed by your skills. I thought you were only into cheap beer.” 

A hint of a smile tugged and Husk’s lips , but as quick at it did it was gone, and his grouchy nature was back. “ Gotta learn some shit while you're down here.” He went back to silently drinking and you took that as your cue to leave.

You grabbed your key from Charlie, bidding a goodnight to everyone and following the stairs up to your room. Once inside you leaned your head back against the door, sighing. So much had happened in one day, so many questions, and so many memories lost. Why were you in hell? What did you do wrong? Frustration pulled at your brows as you thought, unaware of the figure sitting in the chair by your window. 

“ A penny for your thoughts?” 

You jumped a foot in the air at the sound of a voice in your dark room, “ A-Alastor!!” You yelped, “ What are you doing in my room? How did you even-“ You ran a hand down your face in exhaustion. “ Can I help you?” Arms folded over your chest protectively you stayed where you were. 

“ Actually, my sweet fellow”, Alastor looked less like a deer, and more like a wolf on a hunt as he got up and walked up to you, putting a hand on the door next to your head, effectively pinning you in place. “ - You can help me. You see, I can’t seem to pinpoint what is about you that intrigues me so much. Who exactly are you? ” 

You looked away from his eyes, not trusting yourself to speak. No, you weren’t afraid; foolish probably, yes, but you were too flustered at his close proximity. You were forced to look back at him when he grabbed your chin , annoyed that you dared to ignore him. “ When I’m talking to you, I expect you to look at me.” His sharp nails squeezed your cheeks. “ And when I ask a question, I expect an answer.” 

“ I. Don’t. Remember.” You gritted out, and as an afterthought in an attempt to calm him you added , “ I’m sorry for looking away.” 

Almost as if a light switch had been hit, Alastor let you go and stepped back. “ Hmm , fair enough. I accept your apology. “ He gave your cheeks a pinch, much like he had done to Charlie earlier, before you two danced together. The memory of that dance wouldn’t be one you’d forget, even if you wanted to. As if reading your thoughts he smirked, watching as you face reddened.

Everything about you fascinated him, unlike any other he had come across in hell. You were surprised by his true form, but not terrified. Most demons would have dropped to their knees and shit themselves at the sight of his power. But not you. You even had the audacity to look away from him!

This recent interest in you had stirred something in him, a feral burning desire to know everything about you. For his own selfish intentions, of course, any other reason such as ‘actually caring’ was just wacky nonsense! No, no, he was purely interested in the power you possess, even if it was lurking beneath the block of your subconscious. You raised an eyebrow up, questioning why the demon was still here. You weren't suicidal, nor were you a heathen to yell at someone, even Alastor, who seemed to enjoy trying everyone’s patience. Instead, you slipped off your coat and hung it up, rubbing your aching shoulder. ‘’ Alastor, as much as I enjoy this late night chat or ours,’’ your voice dripping with sarcasm, ‘’ I would really like to be alone to rest, so if you would be kind enough to leave-” 

But Alastor was gone by the time you looked back at his previously occupied space. What a strange demon, and that was saying something here in hell. “ Goodnight, Alastor.” You whispered, wondering if he would hear your quiet whisper from wherever he slipped off to. Probably to annoy someone else in the hotel now, you thought with a chuckle. 

Once the rest of your clothes had been stripped, and you changed into some night clothes Charlie picked, you finally found yourself snuggled up in your bed covers. Oddly enough, you were lulled to sleep fairly quick, letting yourself succumb to the tiredness all over your body.

______________________________________________

Someone held you in their arms, you felt happy and safe, rubbing your nose into the feathers surrounding you.

“ Is someone enjoying himself?”

A low hum was the only answer you gave in response, choosing to carefully run your fingers over the feathers within reach. They were the softest angel wings in heaven, and the most beautiful too. You would challenge anyone who said otherwise.

“ Michael is angry,” You began cautiously, “ More so than usual today.”

A huff came from above you, hands threading through your hair, “ When is he NOT angry? He’s always got his feathers in a twist.”

You bit your lip, “ He… told me to stop getting close to you.”

Hands stilled on your head, making you nervous, the two never got along anymore. They completely ignored each other, basically at each other's throats with the glares they threw whenever they were all called together in front of their father. 

“ Is that what you want?”

“ No!” The answer fell from your lips without any hesitation, “ I don’t want that at all, it’s not like I’m going to listen to him.” You hid your head further into the chest you were against- pleased when he began to stroke your hair again. 

“ Good, it would be a shame if I had to have a talk with Michael about that. I can’t have him trying to turn you against me.” His voice turned cold at the end, giving you chills down your spine. 

“ I care about you both. I just wish there wasn’t so much tension between you two. Even Gabriel is freaked out by it.

A warm chuckle rang through your ears. “ I would tear down the sky piece by piece if he tried to take you from me.”

You giggled, sitting up and playfully hitting the angel, finally glancing up at him as a joke about what a sap he was on the tip of your tongue. It stuck in your throat when you were met with dark eyes, blonde hair, and a very familiar smile.

You gasped, and launched yourself back, slowly crawling backwards. The figure stood now, looking down at you with a menacing grin.

Lucifer

“ I’ll never let them have you. My sweet, Sari. You belong to me! No one can make you forget that.”

The scene around you both changed, engulfing you both in a fiery inferno, Lucifer’s wings were slowly changing to pitch, dark black, horns growing from his forehead, and sharp teeth grinning at you. 

____________________________________________

Screaming, you were screaming, waking up to a voice calling you and shaking your arms to wake you up from your nightmare. Eyes shot open, with tears streaming down your face, you looked up and saw a concerned Charlie. Oh god, father, what were you to say to her. “ Are you okay? You were screaming, shaking even, “ She put a comforting hand on yours, which you immediately pulled back as if you had been burned. In a way, the revelation of your dream/nightmare made it feel that way. Her hurt expression lasted only a second, but to you it felt like hours, it wasn’t her fault. You just didn’t know how to begin to say what you just remembered. Lucifer, thousands of years ago before his fall, had been your whole world. And now, here you were in hell as a fallen. What happened after he fell? There was such a long gap in your memory. 

“ I’m sorry, Charlie. I had a bad dream. Nothing to fret over, thank you for the concern.” You hastily picked up a coat to throw on, not caring about your night clothes, and opened the door.

Angeldust stood there, smirking. “ Heard screams coming from yer door. Doing anything kinky? I can make you screa-”

You slammed the door in his face.   
Day 2 in hell was starting off in a blaze of fire.


	4. Remembrance and Confusion

After the door slammed you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. You didn’t want to hide this from Charlie, not when it could potentially put her in harms way to be used against you in the future. Especially if Lucifer showed up before you were ready, and before your powers came back. Hopefully you would regain them soon. You still didn’t know enough about your old life to confront the king of hell. Still, looking at Charlie, it’s a wonder in itself how she looked so much like him, yet had none of his anger in that sweet head of hers. You felt awkward admitting to yourself that she was your ….. niece? Good lord ( maybe not), this was a lot to take. 

The whole time you were dealing with your inner turmoil, Charlie sat patiently, waiting for you to speak. 

“ Forgive me, Sweetie. I had a rather …. unsettling nightmare as I’m sure you could tell and-“ Oh my, this was going to be harder than you thought, “ I have something of great importance to tell you.” At this she looked up at your quizzically, “ You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how traumatizing sleep can be here in hell. Especially the first night for someone.” 

Her kind smile, settled your nerves, but only slightly. “ I appreciate that, but actually what I meant was that I remembered something.”

The princess jumped up, bouncing a few steps over to you, “ Really?! That’s great! What did you remember? Oh! If it’s too personal you don’t have to tell me, that was probably a little too much, huh?” A nervous laughter followed her excited word flow, and you couldn’t help your fond smile you let slip. 

A breath in and out, now you would tell her. Throwing caution to the wind, you were about to delicately tell her that you had known her father, but maybe not that you were related in a divine way. 

“ Remembered something important, did you? Do tell.” 

That smug voice, filled with static had you internally groan. Of course he would show up now. You couldn’t very well explain that you had old … ties to a certain king of hell with Alastor around. This was going to a challenge. Best to wait until the infamous Radio Demon wasn’t near you two. 

“ It’s nothing that interesting, Alastor. But what I do find interesting is the fact that you are so adamant about showing up uninvited to my room. And I thought you were a gentleman.” You retorted and shake your head in mock disappointment of his actions, crossing your arms. 

You chose to stand your own with the heated stare on you, despite the smile still plastered on his face, he was annoyed and you could tell. 

“ Charlie sweetie, why don’t you go on without me? I’ll be down in a moment.” 

Charlie hesitated, unsure about leaving you alone with the powerful and blood lustful radio demon, but you gave her an encouraging smile that told her you would be just fine. 

“ O-Okay, I’ll be in the lobby!” She quickly breezed past, shooting you one last worried glance. The second the door closed Alastor was pinning you to the wall, “ My dear fellow, I don’t appreciate the attack on my honor as a gentleman . Why, I am hurt that you think so little of me.” A clawed hand cupped your cheek, leaning in close enough to feel his breath on your neck as he got near. Wary of your stuttering heart, you shushed it to not give away your flustered feelings with him this close and stared back at Alastor, no fear in your eyes. You wouldn’t let him intimidate you. 

“ A true gentleman would not show up in another’s room before they were properly dressed.”

At your comment, his eyes trailed down past your coat, and he realized that state you were in. Still dressed in your night clothes under your coat. 

You could’ve sworn he blushed as he stepped back, , dropping his hand from your face, but that would be crazy right? No, you must’ve imagined it. 

You adjusted your coat to hide your night clothes more, now feeling a bit silly so underdressed in front of him. His next words throw you for a loop. “ You are … quite right, that was inappropriate of me. Get dressed and meet me down in the kitchen, breakfast is a must before a busy day!” His loud laugh track filled your ears and just like that, he disappeared, leaving you alone in a now empty room.

You blinked and moved to take your coat off, then paused, was that a sort of apology from Alastor? Huh, who knew he was capable of apologizing, even if he didn’t directly say sorry. 

___________________________

Grabbing your day clothes, you pulled on your pants and proceeded to button your vest over your shirt, and finally put on your socks and shoes. There, you thought, ready for another day in hell. 

There was something, something that humans used to wake themselves up for their hellish days of work. You wonder to yourself, thinking on it as you left your room and made your way to the kitchen, trying to remember the word. The second your foot entered the lobby you snapped your fingers and exclaimed happily as it came to you, “ Ah yes, coffee!” 

Your previously empty hand was now occupied by a coffee cup, much to the surprise of the hotel occupants. “ Whoa! Looks like you’re feeling stronger today. Certain types of demons can do that, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it,” Charlie clapped and expressed her delight that you were able to regain some power. It meant you were feeling better, less weakened today and hopefully healing. 

“ Nice to see you appropriately dressed, my dear.” Alaastor’s eyes narrowed, and Angeldust slammed his hand down, body leaning up from the bar, no doubtedly confusing the situation for something dirty. “ Are you kidding me! If you were already doing it with Alastor you could’ve at least ask me join!” 

“ For all the unholy hell!” You gripped your coffee cup tighter and moved past the bar, ignoring the porn star’s lust filled gaze, “ Angeldust, no, just no. Stop right there with whatever thoughts are going through your head. You have the wrong idea. A-Alastor was just- we were-“ Damn! How did you get into this, all you wanted was a moment without Alastor taking over your thoughts. 

“ We were not doing it, as you so disgustingly worded it. Sari and I were having a mature discussion. Something you clearly are not capable of.” The voice came from the spot next to you. You wished he wasn’t so quiet when he wanted to be, it was going to give you a heart attack one of these days.

“ Oh, I’m more capable than you think, baby.” Everyone groaned, telling the spider to shut up. 

You scoffed at Alastor’s choice of the word mature. That conversation was more immature from your point of view, but you weren’t going to say that and have another moment of annoyance between you and his never ending smile. 

Hearing the scoff, his eyes narrowed more, and you chose to reach for your cup, taking a slow sip. “ Any who,” he continued, “ Who wants some coffee? Charlie, Vaggie?” His expression looked amused when only Charlie answers him with a yes please! Vaggie just glared, rolling her eyes at him. “ Suit yourself,” he shrugged, and turned around, leaving to go into the kitchen. 

You watched where he had disappeared, debating on your next course of action, then made your choice and followed the red demon, coffee cup still held close to you. 

“ Ah, Sari. I’ll take that.” He plucked the cup from you when you walked in, and placed it on the counter. He snapped his hands, making a pot of coffee appear, pouring a stream of dark liquid into your cup. 

“ Thank you, Alastor.” He smiled at your expression of gratitude, and materialized a few packets of sugar for you, “ I’m assuming you need a little sweetness to it, you certainly don’t like like the black coffee type, dear.” 

You mocked a feigned expression, holding a hand over your heart. “ My good sir, I am hurt by that comment, I take my coffee as black as the night sky!” 

A raised brow lifted by Alastor told you he didn’t believe your little show one bit, but was secretly amused by your dramatics. He hummed, tapping his chin with one taloned finger. “ Is that so? Well then, no sugar for you!” He slowly starts taking the sugar away from you and you jumped forward, “ I was only kidding, now give me the sugar, come on Al! Using our height difference against me is unfair..” You were shorter than him, so you had to lean up on your toes to try to nab the sugar from him, but he only held it higher from you. 

“ Al?” 

You stopped, hand falling back to your side. Right, of course that would bother him, he was your boss and a demon who could care less, he wouldn’t want you to carelessly call him something so friendly. That was so stupid of you to think any differently. How were you supposed to call yourself a divine being, while being so idiotic with these weird moments around a demon. Actually, an ex-divine being? 

“ My apologies, it won’t happen again.” Damn, you let yourself get too comfortable in the moment, and with Alastor the feared the radio demon no less. 

To your shock and surprise he said, “ I’ll give you the sugar, “ he started to hand you the sugar packets, only to snatch it back when you reached for it, “ but only if you agree to accompany me to breakfast. “ 

Hm, what an odd request. “ I thought we were having breakfast now. With coffee?” You pointed to your filled cup, worryingly starting to get cold. “ Nifty will take care of breakfast for the others, do not worry. I would like to request breakfast with you out in town. Alone.” 

Ah that’s what he meant. This could be a very bad idea, being alone with Alastor outside the hotel. But damn him all and your mouth. Because you found yourself agreeing, much to his surprise. He thought he was going to have to force you, how wonderful that he wouldn’t have to waste the effort! 

“ Lovely,” he snapped his fingers again, and your cup turned into a travel sized cup. You thanked him again and took the top off to finally add your sugar in. Once it was mixed in you looked up at him, curious and cautious at the same time. It wasn’t the brightest plan to agree to his request, but it was smart to not be dumb to deny him. Vaggie was going to lose her mind. But no matter, with or without all of your memories and powers, you were thousands of years old and immortal. The only problem was keeping that little tidbit of information from Alastor. You didn’t trust him as far as you could throw him. And yet, you felt a certain weakness whenever you were around him, that wasn’t linked to your weakness of power at the moment. What a silly fallen angel you were. 

“ I have one condition. If you agree I’ll go,” you said after sipping the now sweetened coffee. Alastor rested his hands behind his back, curious as tilted his head and awaited the ‘condition’. He never let anyone make a condition with him, unless he was making a deal. But maybe he would let it slide just this once, if only to get you trust him, of course, not for any reason than that he assured himself. He just found you interesting, wanting to be around you was just for selfish, plotting reason. Nothing else. But he had to admit, he admired your bravery do basically demanding it from someone as feared as him.

“ No going off on any murdering spree of any kind, is rather not see another demon being dragged into a black hole, thank you very much.” You shuddered at the thought, and Alastor hummed in pretend thought. “ You have a deal, dear.” You automatically stiffened you when he said that, nervous that he was trying to coerce you like he had when he met Charlie. Instead, he moved past you, smirking over his shoulder. “ If I wanted to make a more binding you would know.” Ah right, it would have all the gloomy green light and creepy shadows. 

You visibly looked relieved at the information. Alastor chuckled, and motioned for you to follow, snapping another coffee into existence. Back in the lobby, Alastor handed Charlie her coffee, bowing as he did so earning a giggle from her. “ So, breakfast time! Let’s do pancakes, bacon, and oh! Sprinkles! Yeah, but pancakes with sprinkles!” She looked so eager for breakfast it made you feel bad for agreeing to Alastor, but you would make it up to her. A certain red clad demon wouldn’t be so keen on your going back on your word now. 

“ Actually, we will not be joining you sadly. Nifty will be taking care of breakfast, I’m taking my assistant off to breakfast to go over his new job.” Charlie looked a little saddened, but then made a face of one who knew what was coming, a very pissed off Vaggie. 

“ Excuse me?! Are you kidding me right now.”

A pause, and then an answer of, “Maybe!” Alastor laughed, grabbing your arm and threading it through his, which only heightened her anger. If looks could kill, you wondered if Alastor would still be standing there. You understood her concern, but you would rather not cause suspicion or anger from the Radio Demon if you avoided him. It would only cause problems. It’s not like you were going to flaunt your wings on the way to breakfast. You had more sense than to give away your identity. 

“ Vaggie, it’s fine. It’s only breakfast. It’ll be quick and we’ll be back in no time. Won’t we, Alastor?” 

You silently hoped he wouldn’t egg her on and at least give the answer you needed. “ No promises!” Of course he wouldn’t. “ Alastor!” You growled, so utterly done with this exchange already. 

Vaggie wanted to scream again. How could a fucking angel be safe with the radio shitlord! She groaned, knowing it would be useless to try and remove you from Alastor’s side. Not when he could destroy the hotel in his wake of anger, or worse put her, you, and everyone else in danger. 

Charlie placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s arm. “ Vaggie if Sari says it’s fine then come on, he won’t be messed with around Alastor right?” She directed the questions to Alastor, “You won’t put him in harm's way?” 

You could’ve sworn her normally bright and sweet demeanor changed to something more sinister, showing her off her hidden demon side. As if it was a trick of the light she smiled, all sinister signs gone, winking at you. What a spunky little demon, and how sweet for her to care so much about your safety.

“ If anyone tries to harm, Sari. I will personally make sure they never set another foot in hell, or any plain of existence again, that you have my word on, my dear.” His grip on your arm tightened, more reassuring than painful this time. This seemed to appease Charlie who nodded, sending you a thumbs up, and carefully moved Vaggie away from the lobby. 

“ Since that’s taken care of , shall we?” As the dapper gentleman he was, he held the door open for you. After you thanked him and walked through, his arm looped through yours again. This time, looking around hell you noticed the sky hasn’t changed much, maybe a few shades lighter of red, but not by much. The pentagram across it was glowing and drew your eyes to it. A ringing of pain passed from your head to your ear after looking at it too long, and you figured it must’ve been pulling at a memory buried in your mind. 

Alastor seemed to notice your little flinch of pain, afterall, he loved seeing that facial expressions on his victims it was entertaining! But on you, for some reason, it didn’t give him the usual joy he got, instead it ignited a twinge of concern, to his displeasure at admitting it to himself. “ Something the matter, dear? You look a little unwell. I hope you still have an appetite for our meal.” 

“ Yes, I’m just dealing with bursts of headaches here and there.” You gave him a weary smile, knowing that your response lacked any kind of reassurance. 

Another sip of your coffee was used to pause the conversation, or hopefully derail it altogether. Thankfully Alastor didn’t question it. You two moved along the streets of hell, listening as he chatted merrily about his first time eating at the very well known Hell’s Diner. You were listening, until you started to notice the whispers, the demons clearing their way for you both, and the curious stares directed at you. 

“ So, I see that Vaggie was right about your little reputation here in hell.” You commented, a little uneasy with all the gazes that locked onto you. Many demons were shocked, mouths open as they saw someone touching The Radio Demon, walking with him so carelessly. “ Why yes,” He chuckled darkly, “ Everything she said was true. Does that bother you?” 

A shake of your head was his answer, though he knew that wasn’t the case. Anyone with the right mind would be nervous around him. But again, you were not nearly as terrified of him as you should be. Curiouser and curiouser you were to him. Red orbs trailed the crowds of demons who looked away when they saw his stare. 

Looking back to you he tapped your arm lightly, “ Is it the staring that bothers you?” A nod of your head answered his question, your lips pressed into a thin line Oh no, he thought, now that just won’t do. “ I can rip all of their eyes from their skulls if you want.” 

The sound of choking on air and then a laugh was forced out of you. “ No that won’t be necessary, but thanks for the offer.” There we go, he turned you both toward the dinner and winked at you, “ As they say, you’re never fully dressed without a smile, deary.”

You rolled your eyes, having heard that from him twice now. “ And who, besides you, says that phrase?” 

“ Darling, I can attest that many have and many more will!” 

He was so dramatic, it would be charming, if you didn’t think about him being a demon who enjoyed mercilessly ripping others apart. A little hard to overlook that, but still here you were, surprisingly not hating his company. 

The doors of the diner had a scream ring as the door when you two entered, and a demoness stood there looking bored, until her eyes settled on Alastor. “ Mr. Alastor! So sorry, I can get you a table right away! Would you like a menu?” She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. This made you frown, but quickly put a smile back on before you had to hear Alastor reprimanded you again on it. 

“ Two actually, as you can see I’m not dining alone this morning.” 

The demonness slowly looked over to you, and lips turned up, into a smile that looked fake, more disgusted than friendly. 

“ I do see, sorry Mr. Alastor. Of course I’ll grab two menus right away! Let me show you to your seat.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she showed you to a booth near a window. She placed the menus down, yours more harshly than Alastor’s. As she went to move away, a flash of a hand moved and caught her wrist. 

She gasped out in pain, fear striking her and she looked up at Alastor with terrified eyes. 

“ I would be satisfied if you did not treat my companion with such disrespect. Now, if you would be so kind. Apologize.” Radio dialed eyes were glitching, staring unrelentingly until he got what he wanted.

“ I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” She looked at you when she said it, and you felt the annoyance from earlier fizzle out. It was replaced with worry for the waitress. 

“ Al, you're hurting her. She apologized, right? Let’s get back to our breakfast, hm?” 

Quickly his eyes changed back to their normal-ish look, and his gaze went back to you. “ Quite right you are, dear. Now, what would you like to order? I recommend the Bloody Mary Waffles.” 

You were extremely grateful that you weren’t drinking, because it would’ve splattered all over the deer demon across from you. It shouldn’t be a surprise that biblical names and other sorts would be made fun of here, but using it for the name of a waffle of all things was not what you expected. 

“ If that’s not your taste, there’s more on the breakfast side. Eggs maybe?” 

You flipped the menu over, scanning more provocative and torn biblical play on words for the food items. “ My, that’s an interesting choice of titles for their food.”

“ I take it you might’ve been religious at some point?” 

His question made you freeze, eyes darting up at his intense stare, and let out a nervous chuckle. “ You could say that.” 

You regretted your answer as soon as you said it. Now, you would have to back that up with something. Of course he didn’t forget about your little talk with Charlie this morning. “ Ah yes, you did mention to Miss Magne that you remembered something important, did you not?” 

A moment of silence filled the table and you choose your next words carefully. “ I had a nightmare, actually. It was hard to understand what was real and what wasn’t. I remembered that following the road of religion and faith, somehow led me astray, and is why I’m down here in hell in the first place.” 

Suddenly your menu became more interesting to you, using it as a distraction from having to peek at the reaction of the demon you were sitting with. “ I wasn’t so much of a follower of faith myself when I was among the living. The exact opposite, as I’m sure you already guessed. Never did believe in divine beings, judging everything, but here I am! Living my own personal heaven in hell. And I enjoy every second of it!”

“ So, no prayers to … God? Ever?” You stole a peek up from your menu finally, seeing that he never took his eyes off you as he spoke. “ No, what would a sinner like myself need him for? I did what I did while I was alive because I wanted to and because it was absolutely thrilling, my dear. And now, afterlife hasn’t changed that.” A dreamy sigh emitted from him, as if thinking of a happy memory. 

You had an inkling that he was thinking of his carnage he created when he first appeared in hell. 

A voice interrupted his daydream. “ Excuse me sir, outside drinks aren’t fucking allowed-“ A crack of Alastor’s neck and his head was at an unsightly angle, toward the poor demon who shrieked and ran away. 

“ Al, are you okay!?” 

At your terrified voice his neck snapped back into place and he smiled confusedly at you. “ Yes of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

You dropped your menu and held your head. Goodness gracious, this damn demon was going to either going to make you laugh or cry from the amount of loops he kept throwing you through, but oust physically and mentally like a rollercoaster.

Alastor changed the subject, as if he didn’t just dislocate his neck in front of you. “ I can’t help but notice you repeatedly shortening my name.” He tilted his head to the side, smile growing when you froze again. 

“ I uh, well, it’s a slip of the tongue really. I won’t let it happen again.” 

Once again, he surprised you with his answer. “ I don’t mind it. Only if it’s coming from you though, dear. Tell Angeldust about this and he’ll be missing a few of his numerous limbs.” His sinister grin grew, and you couldn’t blame him for choosing Angeldust as an example. The two didn’t exactly see eye to eye, what with him flirting him him and now you at every chance he got. But you still , on no occasion, would not want to see the arachnid get hurt. 

“ I don’t think I’ll be letting him in on our little secret,” he nodded, “ just yet.” His eyebrows raised and you dared to grin back at him. What a cheeky response! Such humor was a much needed change if he did say so himself, it was getting dreary in his boredom until he saw Charlie’s little fiasco on the picture show, and now you, another, if not greater, fascination in his path. 

“ Alastor, Al-“ You corrected much to his pleasure, “ I think that we will be waiting for breakfast all day if you keep scaring away all the staff.” 

Ah, right you were. With a wave of his hand, someone scurried over, wasting no time in trying to please one of the overlords of hell. “ Sir Alastor, what may I get for you?” 

“ Venison for myself, and for you, dear?”

You blinked. Taking in the features of Alastor that were obviously deer like. And if you were correct, Venison was deer meat. 

“ I’ll have the … bloody Mary pancakes.”

The menus were taken from you and a “ Coming right up.” Was said and left you still pondering on Alastor’s choice of cuisine.

“ Are you-“

He cut you off, “ A cannibal? Not exactly, but yes to give you an actual answer. You see, I have deer- like appearances with my hair, and other aspects, so it isn’t equal to the definition of cannibalism. Although, I have been known to dine on a few humans back in my day, demons too, which is equal to the definition, if I’m being frank.” 

To make light of such a gut wrenching topic before eating you shrugged, “ Actually I was going to ask if you usually eat dinner for breakfast.” You chugged the last of your coffee, ice cold now, but still good either way. Alastor was looking at you with an unreadable expression on his face, due to him smiling all the time, he wasn’t an easy demon to read. 

“ Venison, is my favorite meal, though I do change it up here and there.” 

You nodded, containing to ask a few more questions about his time here in hell, and he answered, some of his answers more cryptic than others, but that was to be expected. Soon enough, your meals were set on the table, you cautiously taking a bite of your pancakes. The red liquid drizzle on top of your pancakes wasn’t blood, much to your relief. Alastor informed you that it was a liquid of a sweetened syrup flavor, coincidentally strawberry. 

You were halfway through your pancakes, when you noticed Alastor had barely eaten. “ Not hungry?” You asked after swallowing a mouthful, you wouldn’t talk with your mouth full. A twitch of Al’s mouth and a glance at his food, and you understood the reason for his odd behavior. 

“ Al, are you not eating because you just told me you’re a cannibal? I didn’t run away screaming, did I? I’m in hell, there’s not much to be surprised by here. But I’m not disgusted, as much as I should be.” 

You weren’t sure why you were quick to reassure him that you weren’t judging him. He probably didn’t even spare a moment to even think about feelings on the matter, he didn’t need your acceptance to eat deer meat in front of you. Yet, following your words he gave a small nod, and began eating. It gave you some comfort that you weren’t going to eat with him just staring at you, abandoning his own food. 

———————————————

Meal finished, you decided it was a better time than ever to ask a question that came to you during breakfast. No time like the present to get yourself into an awkward conversation. You wiped your lips free of red syrup, neatly setting your napkin back down on the table. 

“ Al, the entire walk here and throughout breakfast you didn’t once mention what my duties as your assistant would be. I thought that was the whole reason you wanted me to have breakfast with you.” You waved your hand nonchalantly, wondering if you should try to order a new coffee. You understood why humans loved it so much, it was addicting. 

“ How perceptive of you, dear. I must admit, that wasn’t the whole truth of why I requested your presence this morning. I wanted to know more about you.” His lidded eyes drew you into the redness of them, making your heart clench in anticipation. If red warning signs could be above your head they would be. You had to tread carefully with this subject. 

“ You know I don’t remember much, barely anything.” 

Alastor nodded, waiting for you to continue, so when you didn’t he talked. “ You don’t have the look of a sinner, as if you were too pure to even hurt a fly. How is it that someone like you ended up in hell? Even your features aren’t as demonic as they should be. It’s almost like you don’t belong here, hm?” His implication was almost like a dart trying to be thrown at its target. 

“ No one is put down here by mistake, Al.” Your voice was small, fiddling with your empty coffee cup, as you avoided looking up. “ I desperately want to know why I’m here, and why-“ you felt your throat constrict and tears at the brim of your eyelids. “- Why the only person I do remember is the one who I cared for more than anything. Assuming that fact would be a happy memory, right? Well it’s not, it only brought me more confusion and hurt I’m frustrated, Alastor. It makes me want to… to-“ Damn, you were angry, so angry you were trembling in your seat. 

“ Rip someone apart?” He smirked, finishing your sentence. 

That ripped you out of your boiling rage. You were mad, rightfully so, but you wouldn’t harm anyone. 

“No, just … scream I guess.” 

A pouted smile appeared on his face, almost like he was disappointed in your answer. Probably hoping for you to go buck wild like he had, blood and carnage at every step. Well tough for him, you would never hurt another soul. Even if they were a demon in hell. 

“ Are you sure, my sweet fellow? You can’t honestly tell me in good faith that you never want to hurt someone?” Damn him, it was like he read your mind on this matter. “ After all, this is hell, this is hell~” He sang the words in an unfamiliar tune, it was interesting the way he made everything a performance, even small instances like this. 

Despite your better judgment you felt a laugh escape you, and his eyes shone as they took in the way your smile grew when you did, absolutely breathtaking. He blinked. That was an unfamiliar feeling in his usually cold heart just now. For once in his undead life, Alastor was nervous.

———————————————

Alastor, ever well mannered demon ( when he wanted to be), paid for both of your meals, shushing you with a ‘ you haven’t been paid yet, dear.’ Huffing out an annoyed ‘fine’, since you couldn’t really argue, he escorted you out of the diner with a pep in his step. He finally explained what you would be doing as his assistant, talking in calls, helping him plan out a strategy of getting new residents to sign up, and helping with paperwork. It all seemed a bit too mundane to be doing, as the assistant to the Radio Demon. 

“ How does that sound, dear?” Again, you arms were looked through his, he had done the moment you two started walking back. “ I’m a little surprised at how simple it sounds. I was expecting something a little more… up your alley.” 

He chuckled, “ You might find it hard to believe, but I am capable of doing things in a simple manner.” You were about to make a joke, to say that yes it was hard to believe, because nothing he’s done so far has been anywhere close to simple, but he darted both of you opposite of the way you were supposed to be going. 

You let out a rather undignified noise at the alarming change of movement, looking up at Alastor with question on your lips but he beat you to it, “ Don’t be alarmed, but we’re being followed.” Excitement was evident in his eyes, but something else too, but you couldn’t put your finger on what. 

“ Eyes forward, don’t look back.” You have a quick tilt of your head downward to signify that you understand and heard him, tearing your eyes away from his face. You picked our pace to match his, a little hard to do so, with how tall he was, but the thought of the unknown presence following you made your heart hammer and legs go faster. 

“ Do you trust me?” Alastor’s voice was soft, lacking its usual static and radio edginess to it, like it had been when he was singing. 

“ About as far as I could throw you.” You whispered back, but was good enough for him. He wrapped and arm around your waist and you heard a distinct ‘ Darling, close your eyes.’ You did without hesitation, and felt as the air around you change, and compete darkness envelope both you and Alastor. Your stomach felt like your whole body dropped, went through a bunch of loop de loops, and was tossed airborne. Luckily, you didn’t feel nausea from it, or your breakfast would be making another comeback. 

Then it stopped. You slowly opened one eye and realized you weren’t standing on the ground, oddly enough, you felt a chest against your face. “ Al, are you holding me in your arms?” Your voice was muffled by the fabric of his vest, but he heard you clearly. “ My magic got carried away, dear.” You squinted, moving your chin up to get a better look at him. Was that a blush you saw? 

“ May I get down now? I’d like to get out of this embarrassing position of being held like a baby.” Yes, the position was demeaning, though in reality it was the fact that it was Alastor holding you close to him that was making you nervous. He took a few steps forward, now sporting a smirk from ear to ear. “ Hm, let me think about that.” This smug demon was too much, you wanted to punch his frighteningly handsome face. Wait what. “ My answer is no, haha!” His laughter subsided when a figure emerged from around the corner. 

The demon was tall like Alastor, but as your eyes trialed you, you saw that his head wasn’t normal, it looked like a box? With a face on it? What was the word? Human word, pictures, shows…. ah yes! A television! The face shown was grinning evilly, eyeing you and making you hide your face in a part of Alastor’s jacket. “ Actually, Al. I think I’m fine where I am, no need to put me down.” 

“ Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.” His hold on you became stronger, not painful per day, just more like a reassuring hold that he was not going to drop you. You didn’t know this demon, and you certainly did not like the way he was looking at you. Not in the slightest. It gave you a feeling a dread down to your gut. 

“ Alastor.,” The unknown demon greeted, eerily deep voice emitting from his voice box. “ It seems like you have something I need.” 

“ Oh? And what would that be, Vox?” Alastor’s aura around him became threatening, summoning his staff. And switching to holding you with one arm. Luckily you were much shorter than Al or this wouldn’t be as easy. 

“ That thing you’re currently holding. Someone is eager to have him. And I am a demon of my word, so hand him over, this doesn’t have to get ugly, does it?” 

A dark chuckle was passed through the air, glitching of symbols passing through the air, Alastor’s antlers grew in size. No demon was going to take anything or anyone from him. How dare Vox have the audacity to try. “ Oh , what a truly entertaining notion! But sadly I must decline! No one takes what is mine.” 

Well, you thought, things could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this ~
> 
> More Lucifer stuff and more in the next chapter!  
> Let me know if you like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

‘ I’m not an object!’ You grumbled in your head, wanting to yell at him for calling you his, but this was not the time nor place to argue. 

Assessing the situation, Alastor decided it wouldn’t be safe to keep you here. He had taken your condition of no fighting or violence, but he supposed he’d have to go back on his word. It’s not as if he had made a deal with you. If he didn’t get you out of this, Charlie and the rest of her little group of misfits were sure to give him a headache about it later. He would have to act as your savior, if only to appease and solidify his future endeavors at the hotel. A secret part of him, one that he wouldn’t admit out loud, was feeling protective over you. But that was not something he was going to touch upon right now, not in the slightest. 

“ You have no idea what you’re dealing with, Alastor. You can leave and forget this ever happened, just send the little creature with me. It’s not a request, it’s a demand from a higher power.”

Oh hell on a stick, that wasn’t a good sign. Lucifer must’ve noticed your arrival faster than you thought possible. But he couldn’t have known it was you exactly, any angel could’ve fallen. Maybe you’d be able to put off the inevitable for a little longer if you could get out of this. You didn’t want to think of his appearance in your nightmare, or the reawakened old feelings that it brought with it. No way in the nine circles of hell were you going with this walking tv, show box.

“ Why, how cryptic you’re being, Vox! May I be so presumptuous as to inquire who this higher power is?” Instead of answering him Vox moved to take a step toward you, ignoring Alastor’s completely. The target, after all, wasn’t the stripped radio host. If there was one thing that Alastor truly disliked, it was being ignored. Such a rude thing to do to someone, and in front of his assistant? Oh, no no, he wouldn't be forgiven! He couldn’t very well let such disrespect go unpunished. What kind of reputation would he have if did? Certainly not the one he’s worked so hard for. No siree!

The next few moments happened quick. You were being held by Alastor, but when the other demon started forward, Alastor loosened his grip on you. “ I’m afraid I’m going to have to let drop you after all, Dear. Try not to scream.” A portal opened under you and you squinted, if was about to freakin do what you thought- “ Don’t you dare” You growled through your teeth, but Alastor wasted no time and let go. You of course being you, did scream into the void as it swallowed you up, it was far more terrifying going through this with your eyes open, and without Alastor. Before the gap of the void closed, Alastor sent his shadow counterpart after you, as a precaution of sorts. It latched on to you, but you were oblivious to new addition onto your person, what with the screaming all bloody murder as you were teleported back to the hotel.

_________________________________________

“ As you were saying, Old Boy?” Now that you weren’t here the restraints were off, nothing to distract him, nothing to stop him from tearing Vox apart. Although, not being squeezing his tantalizing little information from the TV. Demon. What a delicious secret he was holding! “ Care to enlighten me on the subject of why you want my assistant?” 

A snarl came from the sound box of his opponent, charging forward with sloppy form, what a pity. All Alastor had to do was lift his cane up, swing his body to side, and give a sharp kick to the demon’s pancreas, sending him flying back into the wall from the force of it. Alastor teleported in front of the other, cane being harshly forced against his enemies throat. Using his magic and a few of his shadow demons, they held Vox up against the wall. Vox tried to pry the staff away but it was futile, he gave up, directing a cracked glare at the Radio Demon. 

“ You’re starting to try my patience, Vox. So, old boy, this is the last time I will be repeating myself. Why did you want him?” Everything around them was engulfed in Alastor’s rage, radio static getting louder and louder, until it was so unbearable, that Vox could feel one his insides pop, eliciting a pained cry from him. Damn this fucking bastard, he just had to be the one who had what the big boss wanted. No demon in their right mind wanted to make the idiotic decision of fighting Alastor, but he wasn’t afraid of death. The fucking radio demon wouldn’t be his top choice of how to die, though.

“ Like I said, you fucked up talk show shithead, a higher power wanted him. I’m just the messenger-“ The staff choked him harder, something cracking in his arm and leaving it limp and numb. A scream from Vox has Alastor’s eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. “ As much I enjoy your screams, old pal of mine, I can silence them forever if you don’t give me what I want.” 

Looks like Vox wasn’t going to let this be easy. Oh well, more fun for him.“ Are you telling me our dear majesty himself is interested a new formed demon, not even here for two days as of yet? Come now, there must be more to it than that. What are you hiding from me, Vox? Come on, spill it.” Alastor’s hand clenched, and broke a few ribs inside of the Tv. Demon. Blood dribbled down from a bone peaking out of the pinned demon’s clothes. 

“ That’s not the kind of spill I meant, but-“ He leaned down , swiping a bit of blood from the open wound, and brought it to his lips, licking it off his fingers, “ - I’ll take it.” He chuckle was low, delighting in the look of pure, absolute fear and pain in the other’s face. Good, he should’ve known better than to try to go against him. He would make sure Vox left here barely alive, enough to get his point across, without jeopardizing his plan with the hotel by broadcasting it. And now this new juicy information about the King of Hell, a whole new world of possibilities opened up! So many plans that could be made and adjusted, it thrilled him to the bone!

“ The king,” Vox gasped, choking on his lack of air to his lungs. “ said that he’s too powerful, an anomaly in hell. If that piece of shit realizes what he can do, he’ll be able to take out even the most feared and powerful overlords, even you Radio Demon. “ Well, well, tantalizing information indeed!” Definitely worth the annoying nuisance of dealing with the scum in front of him for sure. He talked far too much for someone in his current position, it was such a bore on his amusement, but he would but a stop to that soon. 

“ See, that wasn’t so hard! I always get what I want. I thank you for the information, Voxy old boy! But since you were so disrespectful, I have to tear you apart.” Vox’s pixelates pupil’s grew wide, struggling against Alastor’s hold. “ Oh, do look more terrified it gives me such a joy to see that lovely fear in your eyes! Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alive. Barely.” There was a distinct danger to his words, an underlying promise that Vox might survive this, but it would be the most unimaginable pain he’s ever felt. Like the dramatic show host he was, he let an eerie silence take hold in the air, then descended upon Vox with a hunger in his eyes. This was going to be quite the spectacle, one that he planned to use to get his point across in blood. No one in hell, title or not, would get in his way. 

Screams could be heard throughout the streets, heard but uncared for by hell’s citizens. Once he was finished with his masterpiece, Alastor viewed his handy work with pride. He might’ve gotten a little carried away, but his own message was clear enough. Oh my, he thought, and took out a hankie from his coat pocket, he wiped the remaining evidence of Vox’s blood of his mouth. He couldn’t show back up to the hotel with his latest past time still dripping from his mouth. 

——————————————-

“ They’ve been out there too long, Charlie! Who knows what could’ve happened! Oh, I know! That sleazy shitlord involved him in his schemes, or killed someone, or worse Sari! We have no idea what he could be doing to him right now. We need to go out and drag them back before-“ 

A black portal opened up over the bar, sending a figure hurtling out of it, and onto an unexpectant Angeldust. A momentary shocked silence filled the lobby, until Husk’s laughter took over, wiping a tear from his eye. “ Kid, you’re a hellsent.” Without even looking over the bar to see if either you or Angeldust were alive, he went back to drinking, relieved to be saved from the pornstar’s flirting. Your screaming stopped the moment you were dropped into the hotel and landed on something soft. “ Yknow usually I don’t say this, but get the fuck off me.” 

No wonder why you had such a soft landing, You were sitting on Angeldust’s chest, the softest chest in hell as far as Angeldust was concerned. “ Sorry about that,” You said, getting up , and giving an apologetic smile to the spider. He rolled his eyes, but other than some dust on his clothes, he didn’t seem to be injured to your relief. “ You gonna explain how the fuck ya just came out of the ceiling?” 

Ah right, that. “ Alastor sent me- well actually, literally dropped me through it when a demon confronted us.” Charlie and Vaggie rushed to your side, matching worried looks on both of their faces. Then you started laughing, a slow but steady laugh that built up to sound like that of a mad man, with tears pouring down your face from the force of it. The two girls shot each other a look, and waited for you to calm down. You knew you looked crazy to them, but you couldn’t help the flurry of emotions that flooded through you. 

You had just been saved by a demon sent by Lucifer to kidnap you, thrown into a portal by Alastor, and fell onto one of the few demons you knew in hell. You were a fool to think that the day would go any differently than it had so far. “ Hey, how about we go upstairs? Nifty, can you hold down the dirt for me?” She chirped a high pitched ‘ yes mam!’ to the princess and zipped about the room, cleaning parts of the lobby that were still dirty. 

Charlie laid a comforting hand on your shoulder, and you almost wanted to cry again. How pathetic. You were such a disgrace, you couldn’t even keep yourself together and it’s barely been two days in hell. Weak, is what you felt like, you couldn’t even defend yourself when that demon , Vox, had shown up. You were quite literally, a damsel in distress, having to be saved by Alastor. Despite his kind attention to you during your time spent together, you knew that it all had to be an act, nothing else. He was sure to find a way to make you repay his act of generosity. He didn’t care for you, and you had to make sure your brain and heart didn’t forget that. 

But here and now, you wanted to be vulnerable. You were dealing with a whirlwind of emotions and confusion, you deserved a chance to breakdown. “ Can we go to my room, sweetie? I think this is better explained in privacy-“ Your eyes caught on Vaggie and you gave her a weak, awkward smile. “ Not that I don’t trust you too, Vaggie. I mean no disrespect.” She only nodded, squeezing Charlie’s hand in a comforting manner before turning to leave. Now it was just you and Charlie, walking silently back to your hotel room. You astonishingly did not lose your key during your trip out, so you used it unlock your door with shaky hands. 

A few breaths were taken in and out, filling in your anxiety as more tears threatened to fall. Finally, once you turned and saw Charlie’s outstretched arms, you broke. You sobbed quietly, shoulders shaking as you leaned into this sweetheart of a demon, who in turn, just let you get a good cry of frustration out, patting you gently on your back. “ If Alastor did something to you, you can tell me. I’ll kick his butt.” Her voice was soothing, like she was trying to comfort an infant, and that made you feel worse; the first reason for breaking down in front of her, and the second for not telling her about your nightmare sooner. The meaning of her words eventually registered, and you let out a surprised laugh. “ Oh, I’m sure you could take him, sweets. But as much as I appreciate you defending my honor, Alastor isn’t to blame for how I’m feeling at the moment.” 

You took a deep breath and sat upright on the bed, with Charlie regarding you with a patient smile. She let you go at your pace, and for that you were incredibly grateful. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, actually a very uncomfortable one, but you had no choice. Another demon could show up at any minute to try and kidnap you again. No, it was time to come clean and tell Charlie what was going on with you. Ultimately, this would involve her one way or another, what with her father's identity and giving you a home at the hotel and all. You didn’t want anything to happen to her. You had wanted to wait on telling her about how close you’d been with Lucifer, but seeing how the day went already, it would be irresponsible of you to hide it.

“ So, “ You eloquently began, “ When I had that unsettling nightmare this morning, I didn’t get the chance to tell you about it.” She nodded. “ I remembered a single memory in heaven. I was with another angel, “ your heartbeat was erratic now, as it usually was when you thought of him, “ And I know for a fact that this angel is here as a fallen in hell.” She blinked twice, a quick filter of confusion passing over her face, “ You only came here recently. There hasn’t been another fallen angel since the original fall from heaven, and that was thousands of years ago. Are you sure you didn’t mistake someone in your memories?” Her dad used to talk about heaven when she was a little girl, sometimes with a twinkle in his eye as he talked about the parts of he didn’t fully hate with a passion. As she got older the stories were never mentioned again, and any time she tried asking him about he would feign an act of forgetfulness, as if he had never told the stories at all. 

“ Oh, there’s no doubt in my mind. I know this sounds far stretched, but I don’t think it’s possible that I’m a new angel of only a hundred years or so.” You closed your eyes, “ and I only know this for a fact, because the angel I was with in the memory , was your father …. Lucifer.” 

An audible gasp of understanding shock hit your ears, suddenly Charlie was standing, pacing back and forth with a furrowed brow. “ T-That’s impossible, how could you know my dad! He fell so long ago, and you have no memories- scratch that barely any memories. Of course, as one of the angels of heaven you would be told of his treachery against it, that’s probably what you're confusing it with. I mean, it’s not possible right?” 

“ It know it sounds ludicrous, but for some odd reason I have thousands of years worth of memories from my time in heaven gone. The only things slowly coming back are memories of your father, or mundane human items that I can remember. I think that I lost more than I realize, besides my halo and white wings. I understand if this is too much to take in, or if you don’t believe me. I just implore you to try to take what I’m saying at least somewhat seriously. If I’m right, and Lucifer does know me, I’m putting you and everyone else here in danger. I’ll collect myself and leave if need be.” 

You weren’t sure where in hell you could even go to escape the ruler of it, but you didn’t exactly have any other grand plans on your list. Bugger, this was a terrible plan. You wondered if Alastor was going to come back and give you up to the Tv. Demon. If that demon knew what you were, then what would stop the powerful Radio Demon from coming back and scooping you up for the king of hell? Or for his own devious plan? Not much was. 

“ Wow..” Charlie whispered to herself, disbelief clouding her eyes, until they regained their usual sparkle, “ If what you’re saying is true, then that means you’re family of sorts! Even if you weren’t , I wouldn’t kick you out.” You didn’t want to think about your past implied relationship with Lucifer from your memories and make this even more awkward, so you clear your throat and nodded. “ Yes, that would seem to be the case. I didn’t mean to hide such sensitive information from you but-“ 

A pair of arms wrapped around you, and you found yourself with an armful of princess. “ I’m sure we can work this out! We’re sort of family right! My dad can be… stubborn but I know if we just talk to him, maybe we can help you restore your memories! Unless, something happened before he fell.” She pondered, it would be harder to talk sense to him if he had any sort of hatred for Sari after all this time. It took an extra second, but you gave her a hug back, heart warming at the acceptance from your niece. Being the kind and sweet soul that she was, it awed you that this was coming from the heir to hell itself. She was Lucifer’s daughter, so she did resemble him, but from what little you remember she lacked his hot headedness and possessive nature. This same thought crossed your mind when you first saw her after your nightmare. 

“ Human titles of familial bonds don't hold much significance down here I’m sure, but to me I am happy to call you family, if that would be okay? It would be an honor.” You knew her such a short amount of time, but she was a bright light here in hell, one you wouldn’t want to lose. If anything, she was the only good thing to come out falling to hell. You would never have gotten the chance to meet her if you didn’t. 

A sweet giggle escaped from her, “I guess that mean you’d be like an uncle ?” How ironic it was, when neither you nor Charlie realized how true that would end up being. 

“ Oh goodness, that makes me sound so old,” A look to each and soon you were both laughing at your little joke, thousands of years of age would do that to an ex-divine being. 

Charlie stopped laughing and scrunched up her nose. “ Maybe a brother, or cousin! Gross, now I’m going to feel sick every time Angeldust tries to flirt with you.” Her disgusted face made another chuckle leave your lips, knowing it would definitely add a touch of awkwardness to certain exchanges now. 

Your little peaceful period of time was short lived, when Vaggie screamed from the hallway to get down to the lobby. Both of you made eye contact and quickly left the room, you putting yourself in front of Charlie in case another demon was here to collect you. Oddly enough, Vaggie was standing in the empty lobby, holding a remote and looking pissed at the scene of the current 666 news broadcast. 

In your explanation to Charlie, you forget to mention Alastor’s showdown with Vox. Well, holy crap, there was Katie and Tom telling all of hell that someone had taken down one of the top overlords. You squinted at the screen, lost as to why she wasn’t talking about Alastor at all. All they said was that the body was found, and no killer seen on sight at the time they found the body. Oh my, you ran a hand through your hair and pulled at it to ground you. Alastor had killed this demon you had met earlier, the one who tried to kidnap you, most likely to send you to Lucifer himself. 

“ You want to tell me that it wasn’t Alastor that did this? Because you’re not a good liar.” Charlie looked to you with worry, and you nodded, knowing there wasn’t any point in trying to deny it. “ The demon they’re talking about stopped us on the way back to the hotel. He wanted…. me. Alastor sent me here using his magic to get away. I wasn’t able to fight it, it just opened up and swallowed me in.” 

“ That’s what he said, Toots.” Angeldust piped in and you could see the face of disgust slowly dawn over Charlie. Having it directed to you was not something she wanted to hear anymore. Not to her new adopted member of her family. “ No, uh, nope! No more sex jokes to Sari , Angeldust! No. More.” She smacked herself in the face with her own hand, choosing to turn back to the news broadcast. This would get back to her father soon, if it hadn’t already. Luckily it seemed like Alastor hadn’t broadcasted his name for this. Maybe that could buy them some time on how to approach this delicate situation.

You watched the screen with an uneasy feeling brimming in your stomach. Behind you, still unknowingly attached to you, was Alastor’s demon shadow. It grinned at all the information it had collected, sneakily ghosting away on the floor to get back to its master. Alastor would pleased beyond belief, only adding to the delicious information Vox had given him. 

“ So that Shitlord killed another shitlord, great! At least he had enough sense to not take credit for it.” Vaggie didn’t trust this one bit. It wasn’t like the radio Demon to not broadcast kill of his, especially in the taking down of another overlord of hell. No, he had to have a reason behind it. Alastor wouldn’t do this without a reason, without a specific goal in mind. Her eyes roamed over to Sari, and she thought of the conversation that this broadcast interrupted. Charlie had come down looking happy, but worried. She trusted her girlfriend, and knew that you were a decent soul in this shithole, but Alastor had something in store for you both. She wouldn’t let him toy with either of you, not if she had any say about it.

_____________________________________________

Alastor whistled a favorite song of his as he walked back to the hotel, he had left the body quickly before it was discovered, making sure it didn’t look too much like his usual handiwork. Getting the suspicion off of him to the eyes of most demons of hell was just the first part of his plan, and oh was he looking forward to the exciting show it would be! Sari was going to be his finest pawn yet, along with that little sunshine of a princess. It was a stage ready to be set, with two pawns smack dab in the middle, awaiting the curtains to rise. Oh yes, he thought, it was only of patience. The end result would be magnificent! And the wait only sent shivers of excitement down his spine. Yes indeedy! It was sure to be quite the spectacle! One that all of hell would never see coming. He paused his steps when he saw his shadow slithering over to him. It popped back to its usual shape, moving to whisper its newfound info for him to hear.

“ Is that so? My my, the old boy was telling the truth! Pity.” Alastor continued on, smile sickeningly sweet as he digested this extra piece of the puzzle. “ Looks like we have a rather important guest at the hotel, wouldn’t you agree?” His shadow made a chatter of agreement to his words, grin matching that of its master’s. Sari would play a pivotal role in his grand scheme, that he would make sure of. The only flaw would be making sure he crushed whatever it was that made his cold demeanor falter, such as these recent unexplained feelings when he was around you.

________________________________________________

“ Charlie sweetie, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll retire to my room early. I need some time to think.” 

“ Of course. Why not try to relax with a bath? Use the door to the right inside your room. We’ll figure this out together, don’t you worry!” She added, a confident undertone to her voice. You appreciated her positive attitude about the situation, and wished you could act the same, but you didn’t have the heart to try right now. You gave her a thumbs up, something she had done to you earlier, and went to the elevator. Inside, as the boxed machine lifted you up, you’re heart felt heavy with the thought of today’s events. At least you were able to get that secret off your chest to Charlie.

Once you were safe from prying eyes of everyone else, you collapsed on your bed. You laid there for a few minutes, content to forget about the world around you; heaven, hell, none of it existed in this short bit of solitary time. It was just you, your breathing, and an intrusive smile that appeared in your mind. You felt blood rush to your cheeks. Nope! You sat straight up, pulling at a few white strands on your head. If there was one detrimental and incredibly foolish thing to do, it was to evoke romantic attraction to Alastor. You shake your head and got up, grabbing a towel as you entered the bathroom and take a minute to fill the bath up. You probably never used one until now, since angels didn’t try such human like endeavors. After stripping your clothes and setting them neatly to the side, you stepped in and felt a moan of contempt leave you, completely relaxed by the warm water hitting your skin as you sunk down.

You sat there just enjoying the warm water, moving the longer wet strands of hair away from your face. You then thought back to your Alastor dilemma. Sure, he had touched you a lot today, but he did that with everyone! And okay, he did get a little protective, what with holding you to his chest and calling you his, but that was just because you were his assistant for the hotel! Nothing more than that. It didn’t matter that his constant touching sent chills through you, or that you found his showy dramatics to be unbelievably charming. No, it surely would only lead to a catastrophic plummet of failure to accept any thoughts of romantic attraction for the demon. You just found his face pleasant to look at! Not to mention how tightly he held you against him…  
With a frustrated groan, you sunk further down into the water, closing your eyes as you willed your mind to stuff that thought to the back of your mind. 

At least you were alone. Wait, you were! Maybe you could manifest your wings out for a bit, the bathroom was big enough to accommodate them. The idea had you giddy, you hadn’t been able to have them out since you first fell. It was starting to feel stuffy, they needed a little time out in the open. A quick glance to the door and making sure to wait a few extra seconds, you tried summoning your wings. 

A soft popping sound vibrated through the air, making small waves in your bath water, and there they were. Your wings. They were a jet black now, which wasn’t a surprise, it was one of the punishments of being a fallen, besides the obvious one of eternity in hell. You took your time examining them; delicate fingers ghosting over the feathers that you shifted close to your face. They might’ve changed colors, but you were overjoyed to see that you still had them. You kept a careful watch to make sure that you didn’t get them wet, because that would be a nightmare to deal with, even if you put them away. It would be like an unseen weight yanking on your shoulders if they were to get soaked. You already had one nightmare today no need for another.

As opposed to hastily put them away, you just folded the wings close to your back, and continued with your bath. It was a rare time of actual peace for you, so you took advantage of it and cleaned yourself up with care. Following the feeling of complete cleanliness, you reluctantly took your leave of the bath. It was best to hide your wings again, what a pity. If only you could still have them out all the time, maybe even fly…. 

Your heart clenched at the saddening thought of never using your wings again, distracting you as you walked to grab your towel, steps graceful for about a second longer. That’s when it ended, and you slipped like a clumsy baby giraffe walking for the first time. With nothing to hold you up, you slipped, and promptly hit your head on the edge of the tub. Darkness yet again welcomed you like an old friend. 

___________________________________ 

“ This is Sariel, archangel of-’’ 

“ Sariel! You’re flying faster than ------!”

“ Lucifer is trouble, Sariel!”

“ He hasn’t been the same since Lucifer fell…”

Different voices were getting louder and louder, broken pieces of your memories flying around you like a tornado. You held your head, listening and begging for it to stop. All at once it did, and you were in the clouds again. This time, you were spectator, watching yourself from afar as you flew up in the sky with… Lucifer. Both of your movements in the air was like watching a dance in the sky, you were as graceful as a divine being should be, Lucifer even more so as he twirled you and spun you throughout the white and blue scenery. You watched yourself let out a gleeful giggle when Lucifer dipped you, blushing when he leaned in close enough to get lost in his eyes. Everything about the memory felt so familiar and foriegn at the same time. A lost treasure in the midst of grim reality. What had gone wrong? You both looked so utterly blissful in happiness, entirely lost in each other, as if nothing else in heaven mattered. Just the angel in front of them. 

You reached out, a call ready to pass through your lips, but to no avail. The memory faded away, and changed to a different one. This time you were more serious, pointedly ignoring the furious angel in front of you. A deep, heated fury was set ablaze inside you. It took all of your strength to not succumb to the feelings and lash out. 

“ So-” The angel crossed his arms behind his back, “ Should I tell you again why you’re here? Because I’m sick and tired of this childish attitude of yours, Sariel.”

Your hands clenched into your palm until you felt liquid seeping out, dripping onto the ground and stayed silent. 

“ I’ve tried to get you to open up, to understand why it had to happen, but you won’t listen to me. You need to accept that he’s gone for good. Lucifer got what he deserved. And if you won’t see reason, I have no choice but to send you to solitary confinement until I see fit that you aren’t brainwashed by his ideals.”

At this your head finally snapped up, eyes wide with disbelief. Two other angels held your arms as they dragged you away, and the figure watching you leave was- 

Michael

_____________________________________________

Slowly, you started to regain consciousness; lashes fluttering open and closed a few times, before you were thrown back into reality. Your head was pounding like you had been repeatedly bashed into a wall, overwhelming you senses and pulling out a whimper of pain from you. It alerted a presence nearby, which was right by your side in a flash at the sound of you waking. 

“ On dear, oh my! You’re finally awake!” 

Wait was that… “ Nifty?” Your voice groggily asked, wishing the tiny demon would lower her voice. You couldn’t tell if it was just your blinding headache or just Nifty being Nifty, but she was so loud it hurt. 

“ Yes! You gave us a real good scare , uh huh! Miss Charlotte asked me to come check on you and imagine my surprise when I found you passed out in the bathroom! It was a good thing I found you when I did, you might’ve caught a cold from being so exposed.”

Exposed? Too quickly the memories of bathing, wings out, falling, Michael- it all came back to you and you a hand up to hide your embarrassed expression. Little Nifty had found you, passed out naked on the floor. What terribly embarrassing position to be discovered in. If only the darkness could swallow you back up and save you from the horror of knowing you were seen like that. 

“ Don’t worry, I had you dressed and in bed in a jiffy! I made sure to take care of your head to. Just a little bump, it’s nothing too serious.”

Letting your head fall back down, you avoided eye contact. “ My sincerest apologies, Nifty. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I truly appreciate your help.”

The one eyed demoness smiled at you and nodded, “ No need to thank me! Oh dear, you should’ve seen Alastor and Charlie! They were so worried. Alastor worried? She had to be mistaken. “Oh! I need to tell them you’re up!” Her sudden disappearance and the sound of a door swinging closed, told you she was running down to alert the others. Wonderful.

You closed your eyes and felt it all over again. The happiness of dancing with Lucifer in the sky and the absolute, sheer pain of Michael sending you away. You hissed as the newfound memories poked at your sore head, it was all too much and overwhelming. You wanted to cry. Scream. But most of all, you wanted more answers. Your name is Sariel. You’re a fallen archangel. And you had a thing with the king of hell in the past, just peachy. 

You couldn’t even rest properly, knowing that Charlie knew about this embarrassing ordeal of yours, and even worse Alastor was back and knew too. For some reason the universe, God your father, or whatever else out there, didn’t want to give you a break. 

A hesitant knock at you door had you holding an arm protectively over your face, in an attempt to hide your flushed cheeks. This was so demeaning. Hopefully it was just Charlie, alone. “ Sari? It’s Charlie and Alastor.”

“ End me.” 

A blonde head poked inside, “Are you feeling alright? Nifty told us what happened.” An ever concerned Charlie was at your side instantly. Luckily she hadn’t caught your words of woe, so you didn’t repeat yourself. 

“ I’m,” You started, eyes peeking out slowly over the door where Alastor peered at you, “fine. It was just a minor slip.” 

Narrowed pupils told you that he didn’t believe you. 

“ Charlie, I do think our dear employee is lying to us!” The way his tone changed on the word lying made your blood run cold. It was laced with a hint of something else behind the meaning, as if he wasn’t truly talking about your slip and fall. Your mouth went dry, heart hammering in your chest. You had no idea what happened between Alastor and Vox once you were whisked away. Would Lucifer have told Vox what you were? Did Alastor torture the information from the demon if he did? You weren’t going to give in so easily, even if Alastor did know. You were gripping the fabrics of your blanket in a balled first, showing no outside expression of the fear currently rippling through you. 

“ Nifty informed me that you received a nasty bump on your head from the fall!” Oh. He wasn’t… he was actually talking about your injury. Right. That still didn’t make your suspicion subside. If he knew, then maybe he was trying to wait and get you alone. You shivered, and Charlie brought a delicate hand to your head, trying to see if it was swelling up. “ It doesn’t look too bad, but try not to make any sudden movements, okay?” You nodded, but had an inkling that your injury would be healed soon, thanks to some part of your abilities that were working. Alastor now stepped into your room, taking careful strides up the side of the bed next to Charlie. His intense stare made knots in your stomach coil. Things would be much simpler if you weren’t harboring some feelings for him 

As if sensing your unease, he leaned down, and his growing smirk looking more dangerous by the second. 

“ Yes, do try to rest, dear. There’s a lot to be done.” 

_____________________________________________

In the center of hell, within the palace walls, a demon servant was relaying news to their master. “ I see,” The king answered, voice tight as he repeatedly tapped his fingers on the apple of his cane. “ Make arrangements for a change of plans immediately.” The servant nodded and ran away, getting as far away as possible from the darkening mood of Lucifer himself. “ I will not let that Radio Demon play me for a fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor: Feelings? What are those? Never heard of them!
> 
> Authors Note:
> 
> Still new to writing fics so I appreciate the comments and kudos   
> Thank you all so much !


	6. Feelings and Danger

Apparently it was night when you woke next, the lack of light illuminating the small skylight above was your only indicator. You swung your legs over your bed, thinking of the last memory you had before sleeping. Vaggie marched in and convinced Charlie to leave , making sure you could get peace and quiet. Little hard to do in hell through, especially with Alastor in the same building, but at least you woke up without another nightmare or panic attack, it was a nice change for once. And Speaking of the not actual devil, you didn’t remember Alastor leaving. A quick glance to right confirmed your suspicions. There was Alastor’s … staff? Cane? Whatever it was it was there, with it’s eye closed. You didn’t trust that. Alastor wasn’t the kind of demon to leave his staff out in the open; it was usually with him or not in the physical plane of existence at all. 

Biting your lip you slowly stood up, and quietly tiptoed past it. You entered the bathroom and looked into the oval mirror hanging on the wall, taking in your disbelieved appearance with a sleepy gaze, only to throw your hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp. Your eyes were a deep red; pupils now yellow instead of their usual brown hue, and to add to your horror, you were sporting two new horns on top of your head. The second was that your bump was gone, healed completely. 

Was this a dream? You didn’t feel like it was. Curiously, you brought your hands up and felt them, they felt cold to the touch and sharp at the tips. They could definitely cause some damage if you weren’t careful. You closed your eyes tightly, thinking that if this was a dream then you could will them away. You exhaled and counted to three, once you opened your eyes, you were back to normal. Okay. Maybe you were having some new form of dreaming? That or powers were returning and getting stronger the longer you were in hell. You decided at this point it could be either. When you were unconscious your dreams were more shocking than this, not to say it wasn’t seeing your new demonic features, but at least it wasn’t Lucifer related. 

A soft snore broke you out of your thoughts, and lingered only a moment more before leaving the room. Back in your bedroom, you found the cause of the noise to be Alastor’s staff. If the staff was sleeping, did that mean the deer demon was too? And if he was, why would he leave it in your room? Many questions swirled through you, until the eye of the staff snapped opened, receiving a nice high pitched shriek as you back away from it. It seemed to look you up and down, taking in your whole image. The odd little thing gave you the creeps, though not surprising, considering who its master was.

“ Uh,” You started dumbly, clearing your throat, “ hello there. Why are you in my room?” 

No answer. Okay, maybe trying a different question would suffice. 

“ Should I take you back to Alastor?” 

That seemed to illicit some kind of response from it. The staff’s eye widened, and the whole thing started to bounce up and down like an excited child. You moved to take hold of it, but as soon as you did it hopped past you and over to your door. This could very well be Alastor messing with you, but you still find yourself going over and opening the door for it. 

It hopped outside into the hallway, and took a few more bounces down the hall, turning and stopping to see if you were following. Looking down both ends of the hallway, you could see how extremely dark it was, save for the red light that the staff was illuminating. Your hair reflected the red of the light, like stark blood red against a cloud. As if in a trance, you followed the staff down the hallway, through lefts and rights, and finally at the entrance of a room with two large wooden doors.

The staff looked at your expectantly, so you pushed the heavy doors open and wow, you weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t an empty ballroom. Well, not fully empty, there was an old fashioned stage and a cloth covered piano, with a few lit candles. Did Alastor light them? 

“ Where’s your owner?” 

-Silence-

You sighed, “ I figured as much. Alrighty then, lead the way.” This appeared to be the right response. The staff made a beeline for the covered piano, stopping and bouncing up and down next to it. You raised an eyebrow at the excited bounces, which only stopped when you also walked over to the piano. It was like the staff wanted you to be there, for whatever reason you didn’t know, but you decided to indulge it and remove the protective cloth. You folded the fabric up and set it down, fingers lightly trailing down the many keys of the instrument. 

Music 

A flash of a memory of learning the harp , the beautiful sound of a song coming from you, as you sang to the skies, voice sweet as an angel of heaven’s should be. 

A chirp from the staff grabbed your attention from your newly added memory, and you looked to it with a frown. “ I don’t know how to play.” At least you figured, you had no idea you could play the harp until just now, so maybe you could try the piano?

“ No, sing!” 

You jumped, startled by the staff finally speaking. Of course the damn thing was playing with you, as if you were a toy. It could’ve answered you before! You sighed, sitting down on the seat in front of the grand piano. You hit a few keys, huffing when you didn’t hit the chords you were going for. You tried again.“ I thought you were taking me to Al?” You questioned, getting silence again, as the eye unflinching observed you. The awkward silence in this dimly lit room unnerved you, so you decide to entertain the little magic item.

“ There’s no music, and besides I don’t know any songs to sing,” You stated, expecting your excuses to satisfy the staff. To your displeasure, a laugh track sounded from it, and the keys in front of you started to play on its own. Dammit. What was the point of trying to get you to sing? You wondered if you should throw caution to the wind, what was the worst that could happen from a little song? Decision made, you got up and held your hand out, and to your shock the staff let you hold it. Interesting. 

You closed your eyes and swayed, letting the sound of the keys bring out a song in you; one that you didn’t know you had, but started to sing nonetheless. 

“ Heaven, I'm in heaven,   
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak~”

You slipped you jacket off and tossed it onto the seat, then twirled the staff, giggling when it rolled its eyes from the motion. 

“ And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing,   
cheek to cheek~”

You kept moving, getting lost in the lyrics. 

“ Heaven, I'm in heaven,   
And the cares that hang around me through the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek~ ”

You felt bold, voice getting more confident, but still sweet and soft as you continued your show just for yourself in this empty room, making sure you wouldn’t wake anyone up during your performance. A spin with the staff, and then you danced over to the stage. 

“ Oh! I love to climb a mountain, “ 

You raised the staff, exaggerating your motions with the words,

“ And to reach the highest peak,  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek~”

You were so engulfed in your singing and dancing about the stage, that you hadn’t realized that Alastor was lurking in the shadows, hungrily watching your movements like a starved man. 

“ Oh! I love to go out fishing   
In a river or a creek,  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek~” 

You spun around and round’, enjoying this far more than you thought possible, continuing your little performance as you neared the closing lyrics. 

“ Dance with me  
I want my arm about you  
The charm about you  
Will carry me through to heaven.”

Quiet steps moved toward you, to where your back was blocking his view, and spun you around. You were too shocked by his interruption to do anything but continue singing; heart hammering and eyes wide as you pulled you close into a slow dance. 

“ I'm in heaven   
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak   
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…”

The piano played a little longer, the tune going over your head as you finished singing in a whisper. When neither of you spoke for some time, you noticed he still hadn’t let you go. “ Al? “ 

“ Yes, darling?” 

You looked into his eyes, wondering what was going on. Was he doing this to play with your emotions? And why was leaning in close, it made your face turn a bright red, which didn’t get any better when he cupped your cheek. 

“ I don’t understand…” 

A sultry laugh came from Alastor, eyes lidded as his face was now mere inches from your own. 

“ Isn’t it obvious, my dear?   
You’re dreaming. “ 

—————————————————

Your eyes flew open, heart still beating fast and confused. You took in your surroundings: the daylight of hell pouring through the sky light, the absence of Alastor’s staff, and the sound of something moving down the hallway. So it was a dream? Goodness. And what a dream it was. It was bad enough that you’ve been having nightmares, but to top it all off, now you dreaming about dancing with Alastor! “ Oh, dear. That’s not good…” 

You wanted to wipe the dream from your consciousness, make it leave and take with it all the feelings that it brought you. You sunk back down onto your pillow, closing your eyes.

You do not have an attraction towards Alastor. You do not have romantic attraction to a demon. You do not having feelings for- 

A knock on your door had you jumping out of your skin once again. You were hesitant to get up and leave the safety of your bed, wondering if they could possibly take the hint and try again later. When you didn’t answer you heard a more forceful knock. Well, bother. You removed the covers, and bite your lip, dreading to open the door. If it was Alastor he would’ve walked in already, or at least showed up inside with his magic, so maybe you were fine.

“ One moment, please!”

You glanced down at your sleep attire , and gave a silent plea that your powers were getting stronger. You snapped. The sleep attire was replaced with black dress pants, a white undershirt with black suspenders, a red bow tie, and of course some red dress shoes to go with it. 

When you finally opened the door, you were surprised to find Vaggie on the other side. She looked over your face, squinting. “ Looks like the bump healed. Charlie told me about what happened. Can I come in?” She gestured you your room to which you nodded and side step, letting her enter as you closed the door behind her. 

“ Good morning, Miss Vaggie- er Vaggie. Sorry, I don’t wish to be rude. I'm assuming just Vaggie is okay?” 

She gave a soft smile and a nod, before her features turned sour, bringing up a hand to her face in contemplation of her next words. You fixed your hair out of nervous habit, wondering if you should try to tie it back today, to get rid of the fuss that the longer strands were causing you.

“ I don’t like the way Alastor is being around you.”

Just hearing his name made your heart drop, and you blinked a few times, and you desperately hoped your emotions weren’t easy to read on your face right now. You were sure that if Vaggie knew about your inner conflict concerning said Radio Demon, she would literally have a freak out over your stupidity, and you wouldn’t blame her at all. It was quite the idiotic and ironic person to have any feelings for. 

“ I see, “ You have her an understanding look, “ I am completely aware of what you mean. I appreciate the concern, my dear. I do. I’m not a fool to just accept his antics and say I trust it, because I don’t. It would be dangerous and simply daft of me to do so. But you know as well as I that I can’t just avoid him.” That would only prove to be fatal if you did. 

“ He’s up to something I can feel it, and at first I thought it was just Charlie, but he’s latched onto you too! He’s going to destroy everything Charlie and I have worked for, she’s tried so hard… I don’t want to see her hurt again. Or you.” You sat there, listening to her worry, she did love Charlie didn’t she? It made your heart melt, these two girls were just so right for each other. You were happy that they found each other. 

As an afterthought, she added, “ I know you two have a secret and she’s become really attached to you. But please, if you care about Charlie at all… don’t involve yourself with the Radio Demon.” Her eyes were pleading, hoping you wouldn’t get caught up in the shitlord’s schemes. You were a pure soul among the demons in hell, and along with Charlie’s bright and helpful nature, she feared you two would be eaten up by Alastor if you weren’t careful.

You held your hands out, happy when she placed hers in yours. “ I give you my word that I won’t let anything happen to Charlie. As for myself, I’ll be careful don’t you worry. I can’t avoid Alastor completely though, we both know that’s a little impossible.” He didn’t like to be ignored. And you didn’t need an angry Radio Demon in the hotel. “ Besides, he’s here and not leaving anytime soon, might as well try to coexist, right?” She sighed, knowing you weren’t wrong. She couldn’t make Alastor leave, only the demon himself could decide when he was done toying with them. 

“ Now, let's move onto a lighter topic, hm?” You stood, Vaggie moving with you to a standing position. “ Why don’t you tell me all about me all about the first time you met Charlie? You two make quite the adorable pair.” A warm smile and a nod from Vaggie, and the tenseness from before vanished. 

The two of you left your room, locking it behind you, and started you descent down to the lobby to start the new day. You listened to her tell about her feelings when she first set eyes on the princess, a story of heart melting fluff, making your eyes twinkle with happiness for the two girls. At some point during her reminisce, you offered your arm to her, which she shyly took, and you couldn’t help but enjoy this time with her. Without the pain of Angel and Alastor on her mind, she was at ease. It was nice.

You both reached the bottom of the stairs, listening to another story she started to tell about Charlie breaking out in songs out of nowhere; saying she did this a lot would be an understatement. Vaggie laughed, about to add more to the story when the glitching sound in the air halted her steps. The carefree and calm girl you had been talking to was gone, her usual defensive and untrusting walls were back up. You didn’t even have to turn your head to know Alastor was there, the sound alone and Vaggie’s expresson told you enough. The red demon’s eyes traveled down to where Vaggie’s arm was still wrapped around yours. His eyes narrowed, almost if annoyed by her touching you. To confirm your thoughts, he stepped forward, and roughly moved you away, losing Vaggie’s grip on you. “ Alastor!” You chastised, offended by his blatant rudeness toward your female companion. You mouthed an ‘ I’m sorry’ to Vaggie, hoping to settle her rage from starting after your little chat. Luckily, Charlie called her over at just the right time, but that left you alone. Oh, bugger. 

Al’s arm slung over your shoulders, and suddenly the dream from last night came creeping back. You heated up at the feel of his fingers ghosting your neckline. If only you hadn’t left a coat from your outfit today, what a mistake that was. “ I would say it looks like you got a good night's sleep, dear. Your injury is fully healed, its impressive I must say.” His voice was low and close to your ear as he talked, way too close for your liking.

“ Yes… quite right, all in a good night's rest, as they say.” You chuckled nervously, moving out from under his touch, heading into the kitchen without so much as a goodbye. You weren't sure if you could handle his closeness today, not after such a vivid dream of slow dancing with him! No! Sari get it together! He’s just a demon, just a powerful and handsome demon- You groaned, this is what you were trying to avoid! Why couldn’t your mind just work with you for once!

_________________________________________________

Alastor watched you basically fast walk into the kitchen to get away from him. No, no, that wouldn’t be acceptable! Afterall, you were his assistant and precious pawn, he couldn’t have you trying to avoid him. The thought alone made his lip twitch with annoyance, but as always, his trademark smile did not leave his face. So what did he do? Why, follow you of course! He made his coat disappear, leaving him in just his bow tie and dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves as he entered the kitchen. He found you already offering help to little Nifty. She was on a chair, making a pot of tea, but in her hyper chatter and multitasking she accidentally knocked over the scalding pot. You were grabbing cups under her, and without much thought, Alastor surged forward. He pushed you out of the way, taking the scorching burn to his own arm instead. 

You had no idea what happened. You were bent down, sleeves up to get ready to help Nifty in the kitchen, bending down to grab a cup when you pushed over. You flailed, awkwardly falling onto your side from the force of the push, and voicing a small cry of shock when you saw Alastor’s arm burned by boiling water. Nifty quickly jumped down, her voice fading away as she yelled about getting bandages. 

“ Al! Why did you do something so careless!” Your concerned eyes and annoyance at him for putting himself in harm's way had shocked him into silence. You barely gave it any notice, instead focused on moving him up and onto a chair to get a better look at his arm. The normally grey skin was red and blotchy, and you anxiously waited for Nifty to bring the bandage. When she did come in, bandage in hand, you quickly went to work on getting a rag wet and cold to apply to his skin before the bamadage could go on. You were so busy trying to take care of him, that you didn’t realize how quiet he had been this entire time. His eyes seemed softer as he watched you, even his smile looked different. Instead of a pained look like you expected, his smile was just lips, no sharp teeth to be seen. 

“ Al?” 

Your voice calling to him had him blinking, tilting his head. 

“ Yes, dear?” 

You felt your breath hitch, unable to look away, but remembering his burn made it easier to look back down. 

“ May I touch you?” Immediately your cheeks heated, realizing how that might’ve sounded to him. “ I-I mean so I can tend to your burn!” Smooth Sari, reaaaal smooth. You didn’t want him to think you were crudely coming onto him like Angeldust did.

Alastor didn’t like to be touched, not unless he himself initiated it first. It was fun to get in people’s personal face for his own enterntainment, but he never let anyone do the same. Even out and about, if some poor demon made the mistake of accidentally brushing past him, they suddenly didn’t exist. It was a known fact that anyone who touched him would die a gruesome death. He was about to say no, that he could handle it, but with your earnest pure look of concern, he found himself saying something different for the first time in many years. 

“ Yes, you may.” 

It seemed to surprise you both, making you blink a few times, until his answer sunk in. You moved into action, setting the cold compress onto the burn and applying pressure. “ You’re staring..” You mumbled, low but not low enough for him to not hear you. “ Well, my dear, you strike my interest more and more. Not many down here would try to touch me, or daresay treat me of all demons, and for a silly little burn no less!” His laugh made you roll your eyes. Of course this was nothing to him, probably even tickled instead of hurting. He did have that masochist vibe to him.

“ Then why did you let me?” Your voice was still low, fingers delicately moving his arm up, coming into contact with his skin, oddly he didn’t feel repulsed by your touch. It had the opposite effect, he moved to give you better access, and you slowly wrap the bandage around his burn. 

“ You’re my assistant,” He said as if it was the most obvious answer, “ it’s your job to assist me.” A laugh followed his words, and he gave a sharp glare. It wasn’t due to his comment, no that you passed over, it was the shaking due to the laughter he made while you were trying to make the wound snug and not too tight. 

You finished his wrapping, and sat back on your heels from your crouched position. “ Hm, alright then. Why did you help me?” You noticed his twitch at the question, but didn’t shy away from his stare as you awaited his answer. You knew that if he hadn’t pushed you out of the way, you would be the one with the rather nasty burn on your arm. “ Since when does the all powerful Radio Demon save anyone from getting hurt?” You questioned, looking up at him. It was the second time you were saved by him, but this time, something felt different about it. 

He stood up, and held his uninjured arm and hand out, which you took without question. Alastor leaned in close, and you felt deja vu from the dream all over again. “ Darling, it’s best not to question everything.” You shivered, and upon seeing this he smirked. Unbeknownst to you, even Alastor himself didn’t have a reason why he moved in to protect you. But he would never let you know that, best to avoid an answer altogether.

A few white strands fell past your chin, startling you that it looked to be a little longer than yesterday. What a bother you thought, and blew it away from your face, only have Al cup your cheek. “ Your hair seems to be bothering you, dear. I can fix that, if you wish?” You unconsciously brought your hand up to his, then realizing what you did, quickly threw it back down. You were afraid to find a pissed off looking Al, but instead he leaned in even more. The all too knowing hammering of your chest started back up, as the blush appeared on your face. You felt the skin of his cheek slightly graze yours, and you felt your body stiffen up. The feeling of hands pulling your hair up was not what you were expecting. Al worked your white strands into a ponytail, but choose to let a few stray hairs fall at the sides of your face. Once you deemed his handiwork complete, he finally took leave of your personal space. 

“ What do you think?”

He moved his staff to your line of vision and the eye turned into a mirror, the perfect size to turn your head and see the new hairstyle; free of the annoyance it was causing you, as well as the red ribbon he used to tie it up. “ Why Al, such a sweet gesture! I thank you, good sir,” You bowed playfully, grinning as you did. “ And red? You don’t mind another contender for your signature color?” He faked a pretend hum in thought, then pointed down to your bowtie. “ It matches! And if we do, all the better! I can’t have you next to me without looking the part.” Once again, his hand was touching your hair, twirling one of the free strands in his fingers. You bashfully looked away, biting your lip as you willed your heart to calm down. With him acting like this, you didn’t feel as confident as before about not having any attraction towards him. Good grief, this was harder than you thought. 

A new voice saved you from your embarrassment with a cough, both of your turning at the sound. “ So uh, what the fuck are you two doing? Anything dirty?” Angeldust asked, taking his popsicle out of his mouth loudly so he could talk. A dark look and sinister symbols from Alastor had Angel scurrying out faster than he could say ‘suck your dick’. `

______________________________________________________

After suggesting that Alastor not kill Angeldust, as he was the only ‘patient’ the hotel had at the moment, you finished helping Nifty with the tea. When Alastor rolled his eyes at the sight of you doing it by hand you shushed him. “ Some things are just nice to do my hand, Al.” You waved him away, but of course he stayed, keeping a watchful eye on you, just in case. His assistant seemed to be a little too close to mishaps today, and he couldn’t have you injured, not until you done being useful to him. After all, you were his precious pawn! His thoughts started to travel to how delicately you had treated his burn; the worry evident on your face, and evening daring to reprimand him! You didn’t fail to surprise him at every turn, and that just made the info he got from yesterday all the better. Yes, he thought smugly, this angel would wrapped around his fingers. The sweet sound of your laugh tore his eyes back to you. That laugh of yours, it was like a spell that brought the hidden feelings he was trying to keep locked up. If it was what he thought it is… no, no, no. Couldn’t be. He hadn’t fancied anyone in a very long time. But as he watched you move about the kitchen, humming a familiar tune, he thought that maybe this could make things complicated. 

You were unaware of the inner turmoil of the demon behind you as you hummed, ‘ you’re never fully dressed without a smile~’ until a flustered Charlie burst into the room. She was holding her phone high above her head, moving from one foot to the other. “ We have a problem- a big problem.” 

“ What’s the matter, Sweetie?” You asked, heart lurching at the thought that maybe it was Lucifer related. Anxiety started to build in your chest, and it didn’t help when her next words were a yell of, “ My mom is coming to the hotel!” She looked terrified, and you could relate. 

“ Your mother…” You stated dumbly, holding a hand to your face. Charlie’s mother. The queen of all hell, and Lucifer’s wife, was coming to the hotel. Shit could not have hit the fan faster. 

“ Yes! She finally got back to me, after I called her…..” Charlie winced, biting her lip out of nervous habit. “ It was right after we got back here, I honestly didn’t think she’d get back to me at all.”

This made you frown, dropping your hand walking over to her. “ Okay,” You looked over to Alastor, who was watching the exchange with interest. “ It’ll be fine.” Would it? “ I’m sure we can prepare and figure out how to handle it.” You would definitely have to hide your presence from her. If anyone would be able to tell immediately what you were, it was her. You just needed the time to get ready.

“ She’s coming in an hour…” 

Or not

“ Well! Let's get ready, shall we? If we’re to have another esteemed guest of the royal family, we must look our best!” Al had appeared next to you, already directing Nifty to make the hotel look spotless in an hour. You had no idea how that was possible, she was fast , granted, but she was only one little demon! “ I suppose I can liven the place up a little, with a bit of my own personal touches.” He winked at you, and motioned for everyone to follow him into the lobby. He snapped, and all the broken remnants that had yet to be fixed where instantly put in its right place: Walls were back together, new couches and chairs appeared, as well as other items to look like a proper welcome to their hotel. 

“ Now that’s taken care of, “ A twirl of his staff and the sound of his amused chuckle, he narrowed his pupil’s at Angeldust. “ You will be on your best behavior, or I will personally rip an arm off, my effeminate fellow!” He moved toward Husk, and put a forced smile on the winged demon, which fell the moment Alastor let go, and lastly he moved over to Vaggie. “ I take it you can take care of the rest? I’ll be taking my assistant upstairs to go over some important details before the arrival of our Queen.” 

For once Vaggie did not try to stop him, she was too worried for Charlie and you to be pissed at him removing you from the room. If Lilith saw you, would she know? They couldn’t take that chance. They had to keep her occupied the duration of her stay, and keep you out of her sight. All of hell was tense with Vox being taken down the day prior, no wonder the queen was paying a surprise visit. But you knew better, if she wasn’t suspicious of the overlord being taken out, then Lucier could be sending her to finish Vox’s job. 

The atmosphere Alastor forcefully made you leave was full of nerves and anxiety; all except for Husk, who kept on like normal, and Angeldust. The spider genuinely looked confused, maybe only slightly rattled by the mention of the queen.

“ Come along, Sari.” Oh, things were definitely tense. Alastor only called you by name if he was in a bad mood, or unsettled by something, even if he didn’t show it. Apparently you were going much too slow, because Alastor paused, then swiftly picked you up bridal style. You made many undignified sounds since arriving in hell, but the one you made the moment your body off the ground and close to his face, was probably the worst one yet. 

“ Al- You’re arm!” Was what you choose to say next, moving on completely from your embarrassment, turning to worry. The burn mark had only just been treated, he shouldn’t be carrying you as if you weighed nothing. 

“ That’s not of any importance right now, “ Alastor whispered, voice sounding strained, lacking the heavy static. He seemed to do that his emotions were getting the better of him, odd how you noticed that about him already. 

Long strides were taken into the elevator, and once the door closed and your were both lifted up, you awkwardly let yourself just give in to being held. This might as well be your fate now. “ Al, I have very useful legs, you know. They keep me standing up and everything.” You tried for a joke, but nada, not even a twitch in his smile. Great. He was ignoring you now.

The radio demon knew that he was holding an angel, but despite this fact, all his devious plans were put aside the moment Charlie said her mother was visiting. It wouldn’t be safe for you if the queen saw you, even if you didn’t use your powers, it wouldn’t take long for her to spot you. Especially since she would already have a description of you, given by her husband, no doubt. And Alastor didn’t take too kindly for anyone, no matter their title, to take what what his. The protectiveness was flowing out of him, he wouldn’t let you be taken. Oh no, you would stay out of sight until he said so. These feelings, these emotions, they were all because of you. And for some insane reason, he listened. It told him to get you out of harm's way, and it was also from his shadows. The blasted things had been chattering since the announcement downstairs. All the kept repeating was ‘ keep safe- sari- ours- keep safe’. 

“ Here were are-” Al opened his door and walked inside, plopping you down on the bed, then without another word, turned and walked back out. He stopped at the door, letting his shadows enter and surround you. “ Now, be a good little bird, won’t you? Stay.” 

You jumped up, “ Excuse me?! I will not!” You were fuming, how dare he carry you here like a petulant little child, only to dump you in a room, with shadows to babysit you? You thought not! “ Al, I am not going to be babysat! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” 

“ Hmm, no I don’t think so!” With that, he closed the door, using his magic to securely lock it.

You ran up to the door, turning and pulling at the handle. He really locked you in. 

A pause, eyes glaring daggers at the door, then you gave a resounding yell of, 

“ Dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note~
> 
> The song from the dream is Cheek to Cheek ( 1935)
> 
> If you want more musical numbers or anything like that let me know if you liked it!   
> Little shorter tis time, but more in the next chapter!  
> Thank you again for the kudos I appreciate everyone of you!


	7. Shit hits the fan

With a frustrated and drawn out sigh, you turned around to face the numerous shadows watching you. 

“ I don’t suppose any of you boys would be willing to open that door for me?” You crossed your arms, quirking an eyebrow up. They said nothing back to you, not that you actually expected them to answer you. You could only imagine what Alastor would do a minion that went against him. A cluster of the shadows parted, and Alastor’s double slithered over. His grin was not much different from his master’s, other than the fact that it was less, well, intimidating. You actually found the little ghoul rather cute. 

You held out your hand and to your pleasant shock, Al’s shadow counterpart evaporated before materializing back together, now wrapped around you. His see through head was next to yours, and you heard the faintest murmurs of broken words by your ear. 

‘ Sari- keep safe- ours-‘ 

Goodness, here we go again with being treated like a possession. What was with demons and their minions thinking they owned you? You see your own angel! Ex angel, but still you belonged to yourself and yourself alone. No one else. Putting that thought aside that brought annoyance, you wondered why Alastor’s little double wanted to keep you safe. He was an extension of Alastor himself, so why did the deer demon seem so determined to protect you? And what was with the new ‘ little bird’ nickname? 

He never saw your wings, so he couldn’t know for sure what you were, right? Biting your lip, you paced back and forth, knowing you never did find out what Vox might’ve told Al. Oh dear, that wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all. As if sensing your anxiety, your new companion rubbed against your cheek like a cat. It froze your thoughts entirely, feeling the ghost of the shadow’s touch on your skin. Your eyes softened, anxiety all but falling away, if just for this moment, as you rubbed the top of the shadow’s ear flufts. The real Alastor would never allow you to do such a thing, might as well take advantage that his little double was letting you. It was even more heart melting when you heard a static purr come from shadow Al. 

You shake your head, now wasn’t the time to be getting distracted. No, you needed to focus. Tempting as it was to give attention to this little demon sweetheart, you had to find a way to not be locked in like a prisoner. You were not a snoop in the slightest, and would usually not be looking around in someone else’s room, but you were given no other options. 

The hotel room of the Radio Demon was pretty similar looking to your own, except for the lack of any skylight windows. It didn’t look like he had any personal items in the room yet, maybe never would. He came here to the hotel the day you did, so he must have a place he goes outside of the hotel. Continuing your search you came up with nothing, not a single thing that could help you find a way out of the room. Just peachy. 

And so that’s how you found yourself stuck, sitting on Alastor’s bed with a loss of what to do, body hunched over in thought, hands holding your head. One breath in, one breath out. Damn. If you tried breaking Al’s magic with your own, the shadows would either stop you, or tell their master what you were up to. There was certainly plenty enough around you for one to sneak away unnoticed. You weren’t planning on leaving Charlie on her own, but you knew you couldn’t be seen either. You didn’t like this feeling of being so … powerless. It felt different from the usual lack of divine powers, it was like a mental weight holding you down. 

Alastor 2.0 moved under your arm, and with his features close to Al’s it made you flustered. Damn this deer demon, and his incredibly cute shadow. You couldn’t find it in your heart to hate Alastor for protecting you, but did dislike his method of doing so, it would’ve been at least considerate of him to tell you his plan before just dumping you here.

“ So, Al number two, might I request the reason why your master choose to ground me in his room?” 

The shadow smirked, poking your cheek. 

‘ Like Sari- we do- master does too- must protect the angel’ 

A few blinks, the shadow’s broken voice taking some time to register fully, then you were throwing yourself off the bed. 

“ I’m sorry- WHAT!?” 

————————————————-

Downstairs, Alastor reappeared to the rest of the Hazbin Hotel’s staff. He knew that there was no way you would be able to leave the room, not when he used binding magic of the door. If you tried anything with your powers, and somehow did get out, he would know immediately, what with his entire league of shadow minions currently with you. It may have been a little overkill to have them all with it, but it settled the odd nerves he had the moment Charlie spoke of her mother. Pawn plans aside, he had come to the realization that he didn’t want to lose you. Not yet, if at all. The king would just have to come to terms with not getting what he wanted for the first time in his immortal life. He wouldn’t give Sari up. Anyone who dared tried would regret it. 

“ Okay, my mom will be here soon. Alastor, where did Sari go?” Charlie tried to mask her anxiety about her worry for Sari, afraid of the consequences that would ensure if Lilith saw him. But she couldn’t exactly tell the Radio Demon why she was going to request that his assistant not be here when the queen arrived. She’d need to come up with a believable plan; one that didn’t sound suspicious or too far fetched. 

“ My lovely assistant is a bit preoccupied at the moment. I don’t believe the Queen of Hell will have need of someone with such a lower status here.” Despite his calm posture, and rude description of Sari’s job, there was something off in his eyes. Even his smile seemed to be stretched wider than usual, a bit more strained to be comfortable. Charlie was more than happy to go along with his lie, saving the trouble of hiding Sari herself. 

“ Okay! I mean, that’s fine, we have enough people here to welcome her anyway. I’m sure we can catch him up after she leaves!” Charlie laughed, sounding too forced, and lacking her usual cheer and sweetness to her laughter. Vaggie placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She knew that it was hard to see her mother after her ‘failure’ as the 666 news station called it, and more so with the fear of putting Sari in danger. They needed to be polite, on their toes, and make sure that under no circumstances did the queen go upstairs. “ Alright let's do this, guys! On three!”

Charlie held her hand out, and Husk pointed over to her, “ No ones fucking doing that.” 

Vaggie glared at him, but gave a sympathetic look to her love. Then the shorter demoness took charge, making sure Angel and Husk wouldn’t fuck up the moment the Queen of Hell walked in. Angel waved her off with a ‘ yeah, yeah, whatever floats yer boot, toots.’ Husk rolled his eyes, pouring another drink of cheap booze for himself, annoyed when Alastor knocked it out of his hands and replaced it with fucking wine all of drinks. The fuck did he look like? He begrudgingly poured the new liquid instead, raising his middle finger while the glass filled. 

Vaggie and Charlie zipped about; Vaggie helping Charlie with her anxiety and what to say to her mother: Hotel plans, ask her how her day was, send her love to father, introduce the staff, and avoid the subject of Vox and any outside gossip. Soon, Nifty reported that everything was to her satisfaction for the royal visit, smoothing out her skirt and beaming with pride when Alastor patted her head. Everything was as ready as it could be, and when the princess of hell was starting to calm down, a strong knock was heard throughout the lobby. 

Angel stood by the bar, leaning and arm on the ledge, watching as Charlie’s two servants hastily ran over to open the doors. The figure revealed was taller than Charlie, with beautiful long, golden hair falling behind her. She was dressed in an all black, sparkling gown, crown resting atop her head. The air had all but left Charlie’s lungs, then just as quickly rushed back into her, and rebooted her system, carrying herself toward her mother. “ Heyy, mom! I’m so glad to see you!” 

The Queen put a hand out to stop the oncoming hug, tipping her daughters chin up to make eye contact. “ My darling, apple. It’s nice to see you use your servants for once. A princess should never open the door herself.” Lilith’s expression was warm, but tone icy as one of nine layers hell to the north was. “ I’m here to see how your little ….. project is going. Are you sure you don’t want to come home? We can have this old place torn down. You know your father wouldn’t be shocked, my little applesauce. It would be the first time you failed so quickly.” 

Vaggie bit her lip to hold back any comments, but alas, Angel just had to open his big fucking mouth. 

“ Geez, Lady. And I thought my Ma’ was bad. Ya take the cake.” The spider’s laughter subsided the moment a cane came out of nowhere, sending him flying backwards with a loud smack. 

Lilith tore her eyes away from her daughter when the whore started to talk, but at his sudden disappearance her eyes lit up in recognition. 

“ Why, Alastor. I had no idea you were offering your services to my little princess’s silly ideals. I didn’t take you for someone to believe in redemption, considering your infamous reputation. I must say, I’m rather intrigued.” 

The deer demon took confident strides until he was in front of the Queen, bowing slow and low until he almost hit the ground with his nose. Only an idiot would disrespect the Queen ( aka Angeldust). But Alastor was a gentleman, and held no fear for the empress of hell’s domain. It was refreshing to have a demon not shit themselves or waste her time by angering her. If they did, they would only be punished more for eternity, making sure it was worse than the already damnation of hell. The radio demon was well known of course, his rampage getting the immediate attention of the royal rulers the second he started his carnage. Lucifer had not been thrilled, but Lilith had secretly found his show to be a breath of fresh air, a new blood soaked excitement for the boredom of hell’s sinners. After all, he did take down all the previous known overlords and some that had been in hell since many centuries prior. A feat like that was no small thing. The Queen was a smart, calculated demoness. She had been the first wife of Adam. There was no fooling her, she didn’t have to question who took Vox down. It was obvious. 

“ You may rise,” Alastor did so and ever present smile going tight lipped, raising the Queen’s hand to place a polite kiss on the top her ring clad fingers. “ It’s been ages, I recall the last time I saw you was shortly after your arrival.” Charlie silently stood there, anxiously watching the exchange, waving to Vaggie to check on Angeldust. 

“ You are quite right! And what an arrival it was, I remember it like it was yesterday, “ He sighed with with an air of nostalgia, “ The show I painted was top notch, if I do say so myself, and I do!” His laugh track played, and he rested his hands atop his staff. “ So much blood, a red rain of true passion and showmanship on my part. But enough of my little tangent, dear Queen. I would be honored to show such an esteemed royal guest the rest of our hotel staff.” 

“ Before such introductions are made,” Lilith’s sharp eyes moved through the room, landing on her daughter, “ I’m sure you all saw the recent news that one of my husband’s acquaintances was taken down,” Well shit, here we go, “ and that’s the reason for my visit. The last time an overlord was taken down, it was your doing, Radio Demon. But from my sources, a white haired demon is suspected to have been Vox’s undoing. Have you come into contact with one?”

An Erie silence filled the lobby, and quick on her feet, Charlie shook her head. “ We’ve been busy, Mom. Uh, yeah, super busy! Actually, we haven’t even had time to leave the hotel!”

A hum from her mother told the princess her lie was not believed. “ Is that so? Then why were you sighted with two of your employees, and a white haired demon, whom you used your charge card to buy men’s clothing for? Now, Apple, lying to your mother is a sin. I commentate you for such an act, but this particular demon isn’t the normal kind. So, if you have him here in this hotel, I kindly ask that you relinquish him to me.”

Vaggie spoke up, saving Charlie from her freak out. “ Your majesty,” She curtsied, “ The demon in question came here to take advantage of Charlie’s hospitality. When I figured this out, I had him removed from the property. He hasn’t been seen since that day we were out in town. Your daughter didn’t want to worry you.” 

“ What a worrisome tad bit of news! I do hope you catch the fellow! I’d like to take my own time to rip his skin from his bones. After all! We’re trying to have a respectable name here at the Hazbin Hotel.” Alastor tutted, sinister voice quite believable that he would do such a gruesome deed if he had ‘ the demon’ in front of him. “ Alas, I’m sure the nasty little creature will show its head. Please ring if you’re in need of deal, dear Queen.” 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed, but smiled with a bitter, impressed look upon her face. The smell of lies were all around, not that she would believe the infamous deer demon, the other vagabond demons here, or her sweet gullible daughter. 

“ Your offer is respected, though I must decline. I have my own ways of snuffing out the unwanted anomalies in my kingdom.” She gave a fake look of motherly worry, holding her daughter's cheek, “ I’m thankful that you’re safe, my sweet. The offer still stands to come home.” 

Charlie held her mother’s hand, pushing down the fear that her mother would be able to see through her, and know that her suspect of a demon was upstairs, where he could easily be obliterated by Lilith with as much as a simple look. 

“ Mom, I’m fine! You learn from failures, and uh, I’ve had a lot so…” She chuckled, feeling her throat constrict in an uncomfortable manner. “ I’m going to stick by this. Our people… I care about all of them. I know I can do this, if I keep at it.” 

The Queen bypassed her; the golden locks of her hair flicking Charlie’s nose. “ If you say so, Charlotte.” The crestfallen look that appeared on Charlie’s face lasted only a second, before she was all smiles again and following her mother. “ So, as you know, I plan on rehabilitating demons who want to get to heaven. That will help with the mass extermination every year, maybe even stop it all together! We’re going to start-“ 

Lilith raised a hand to interrupt her offspring, upon hearing a shriek of something coming from somewhere upstairs. Alastor’s gaze went upwards, body stiff as the only explanation of the noise came to mind, a certain little bird was making too much noise. 

“ And all of your staff is present?” Charlie’s wide eyes blinked rapidly, before her mouth opened and said, “ Yup, all here and accounted for! I’m sure that’s just a creak of the floorboards, yeah. It’s an old building like you said, mom.” Nervous laughter followed the poor excuse of an explanation, demonic heart dropping when her mother walked to the elevator, pressing the upward button. 

“ If that’s the case then I should see the damages the building has taken. I take it you’ll be using your money from your father and I to fix this sad excuse for a hotel up?” At the silence she hummed, “ My point, dear. If you’re using the Magne money and name, then it’s only appropriate that I see where the money is going to. Your father would, but he’s so busy as you can imagine.” 

Damn, Angeldust thought. This was one messed up fucking royal family, how did the Queen and Lucifer do it and make the literal embodiment of cupcakes and rainbows ? Charlie wasn’t anything like the stone cold bitch that her mother was. And he’d seen some real fucked up families in his life, both dead and undead. Then he turned, about to make a comment, but it left the moment he saw Smiles. 

Alastor was squeezing his hand; sharp taloned fingers piercing through the flesh of his palm, bringing droplets of blood to the surface. A few symbols passed around his head, all hidden from the Queen, whose back was turned waiting for the open doors of the elevator. He whispered into the flames he conjured up, and sending a flow of magic upwards. 

The moment Lilith glanced back, the Radio Demon was humming, inspecting a gloved hand, blood-free, as if he didn’t have a care in all of hell. The doors to the elevator opened with a chime, and she beckoned a hand over her shoulder, stepping in next to her daughter. “ Alastor, won’t you accompany us upstairs? I do wish to hear your input on the hotel.” 

“ Why certainly, your majesty!” Staff clinking as he walked, Alastor situated himself in front of the royals, sending a toothy grin behind him to a worried Angeldust and Vaggie. Both of whom were silently freaking out, wondering what the fuck he had done, and how the only one who could’ve made a noise upstairs was Sari. This was the white haired assistant that Lilith, queen of hell, suspected for the murder of an overlord, and was a fallen angel in her kingdom. Things were not looking good. 

“ Well, uh, we’re all fucked. And not in the good way, babe.” Angeldust was smacked for the second time in a world record of minutes, instead of the usual seconds. 

——————

Okay. Ok. Breath, Sariel. Breathe. 

Al 2.0 had just said angel, had just called you an angel. Meaning that Alastor knew what you were. Dammit, this was bad, this was very, very bad. And now the Queen of hell was visiting, with you stuck and defenseless by Alastor’s magic. Was this all just a trap to hand you over to Lucifer on a silver platter? Maybe get some kind of reward, take Vox’s place as an overlord perhaps? You had knocked the shadow off of you in your startled movement, and you put as much distance as possible between Alastor’s minions and yourself. 

You had known Alastor’s reputation, had been warned by Vaggie, and yet as the silly fallen angel you were, still let your guard down and allowed feelings to develop for the Radio host. For all you knew, this was the grand punishment from above, reveling in your torment and stupidity. Your felt the brim of angry tears at the edge of your vision, blinking them away, and biting your lip so hard you tasted copper. 

When you noticed Alastor’s shadows move again, as if they were about to get in your personal space, you pushed yourself further away. This only confused them, all of them in perfect sync as they tilted their heads. You wanted out of this room. You wanted to get away from Alastor’s magic, and him by comparison, you were not going to let him manipulate your feelings to just use them against you. How stupid you thought, how absolutely stupid you were to have feelings for a demon who didn’t give a damn about you. 

Al 2.0 gave a knowing grin downwards, then slithered over to you, and without a second for you to react, you were greeted with Alastor’s staff appearing in front of your face. The eye opened; a red glow began to get brighter and brighter, until it engulfed you and the shadow completely. The light was so blinding, you had to raise your arms up to block it. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. What you saw when you dropped your arms was complete darkness. All except for an oval window, that showed your room. What? Your mind was frantic; trying to understand what had happened to you, an understanding that only registered when the location of the window changed to show the image of someone in an elevator with two other demons. 

You squinted, taking a hesitant step forward, gasping when you saw the image of Charlie and her mother looking back at you. You were paralyzed until you realized they weren’t looking at you, their gazes were slightly up, and you could hear the radio laced voice of your insufferable problem of a demon. Alastor. The voices sounded as if they were far away, and you didn’t for a moment doubt that you were now inside Alastor’s staff, looking at the world from a warped up dimension he created. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, NO. 

“ Mom, I’m sure you don’t have to waste your time with something so trivial. Right, Alastor?” Charlie’s smile was awkward, too wide and uncomfortable. You reached out, but drew your hand back when the voice of the queen answered her. 

“ This whole passion project is a waste, Charlotte. But you know that already. Now, do be silent and let mother survey the remnants of this forgotten tomb of a building.” 

Your hands balled into fists; anger seeping out of you in waves as you took in the harsh words of Charlie’s mother. How could she take the dream of her daughter, and crush it to dust without even giving her a chance? It was downright despicable. Yes, Charlie is the princess of hell, but no matter where they were, she should support her daughter. You didn’t care that Lucifer had found someone else, or that she was Queen, all you cared about was the obvious emotional abuse she was lashing out to your niece.

Charlie's mouth snapped shut, eyes finding purchase on a smudge on the elevator’s floor. Alastor gripped his staff in a firm hold, knowing that you were safely tucked away, but still able to hear their conversation. So, when the floor number chimed, and the doors of the contraption opened with a groan, he twirled the staff to face him, staring into the eye of it with a smirk. He raised a taloned finger to his lips, oblivious to the royals. 

You stared back with ferocity, wishing to wipe that smirk off his face, his still too handsome, demonic face. God dammit, you were still so pathetic, to have that thought even when he had you trapped. Especially when you figured he was either going to try to keep you here for all eternity, or that he would try to kill you. An even worse thought crawls it’s way to you, that maybe he would try to use your powers against Charlie. 

Alastor motioned for the two demoness’ to take their leave of the elevator first, silently following behind them. Lilith’s eyes took in the long hallway and many doors as they walked, until a familiar aura stopped her in her tracks. It was a feeling of power she knew all too well. She had felt it the moment she met her future second husband to be, and around many of his fallen followers. It was a shockingly strong one too, no, this wasn’t just any angel that fell to hell. This was one with more power than she thought. 

Charlie blanched when she took in the numbered door. Alastor’s door. Is that where Sari was? Quickly, she recovered, and looked to Alastor with a silent beg of, ‘ where is he?!’. The deer demon only shrugged, choosing to not be helpful as per usual. “ So, uh, I was thinking that maybe we could-“ 

“ And whose room is this? Or is it… unoccupied?” The tone of her voice dared her daughter to lie to her, to give another pathetic excuse for something she already knew was not true. 

“ My, my, why this would be mine! Would you like a peek inside? I’m not too settled in yet, as you can imagine,” Alastor snapped softly, letting the door creak open, showing an empty room, oddly mundane and plain for someone as eccentric as the occupant it currently inhabited. 

“ I see,” Lilith’s voice was too quick and annoyed, eyes narrowing as she stepped in, taking in the empty space. That creature had been here, and the Radio Demon was hiding it. She couldn’t very well just start an accusation without concrete proof, lest it start in a war inside the hotel, causing physical harm to her and Lucifer’s heir. Emotional abuse was not above Lillith, but having the chance of Alastor harming her daughter halted any acts of violence. No, the plan was not to be rash and greedy. All successful victories took time and patience. She could wait, if only to savour the moment her husband wiped this unarmed angel from the pits of hell. 

You watched with seething rage, only able to watch the exchange from the opening in front of you. The rest of your time stuck, went by with a tour by Charlie, who was eager to get her mother away from the rooms of the hotel. She had no idea that we’re not even close to the physical hotel. Lilith didn’t seem to bat an eye at her rambling daughter, who only looked more and more hurt by this. You wanted to remove Charlie and knock some sense in the Queen who called herself a mother, when in reality she was a sad excuse for one. When Lilith finally decided she had wasted enough of her previous time feigning interest in the hotel, she turned, a comment to Charlie to head back down without her. 

“ I’ll be down in a just a second, Apple.” 

A quick look to Alastor, and she turned to do as her mother instructed. Only when the elevator doors obstructed the princess’s view did she turn to give Alastor an icy stare. “ I am under the impression that your’re hiding something from me, Radio Demon. I don’t take care to liars, or treason against my husband. I’ll tell you this once and only once. If I set eyes on this white haired fallen disgrace of a being, I will not hesitate to remove their head from their body. Then I will do the same to you..” 

Alastor only laughed at her threat, the signs of a console and utter insane soul, to take such a major threat so lightly from Lilith of all demons. 

“ Dear Queen, I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean! If I had encountered any such creature, I would’ve had them ripped apart by now. I would thoroughly enjoy such an entertaining sight, you know.” His features darkened as his antler’s grew in size, adding a deep, malicious laughter to his next words, “ I wouldn't underestimate the lengths I will go, to get what I want.” An underlying threat of his own attached to his words, and you’d didn’t have to hear him say it to know. He meant Charlie. The possibility of hurting her to achieve his goals. 

You were boiling in your anger, starting to bang against the oval window that confined you. Lilith’s heated stare, and silence, unnerved you more than you thought possible, awaiting a fight to break out. But instead, the Queen only regarded Alastor a moment longer, then walked away, pressing the button to go down. Once the doors have, and she stepped inside, she gave one last look to the Radio Host. 

“ Alastor, if you have the tiniest idea of putting a hand on my daughter, I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb.”

The doors closed, taking away the air of tension and hostility with it, and only when Alastor could sense from his shadow minions that the Queen was far enough from the building, did he move from his spot. Long strides were taken back to his room, closing the door behind him with a sharp thrust of his hand, and a snap of his fingers, having you reappear before him.

——————————————————-

“ That was quite a close call, wouldn’t you say, Darling?” That old static laughter of his rang in your ears, as you stand with your back to him, hands shaking in balled fists, clenched tight enough to feel numb. At your silence he raised a brow, noting the shaking of your body. You were furious, all thoughts of what he did to you not even your top priority. No, you could care less what he had in store for you. You had promised Vaggie that you wouldn’t let anything happen to Charlie. You cared for her safety more than your own, accepting the possibility of putting yourself in danger. The thought of Alastor, no matter how you felt for him, hurting her, was enough to unlock something inside you. When you turned, your eyes were not your usual brown hue; golden light pouring out instead, matching the glow of your hands. This didn’t faze the demon at all, which only made you angrier. It looked like he was excited by your display of power, taking you in with an eager expression. 

In your rage, you pounced forward, shoving this grinning shitlord against the door with hard enough force to crack the wall behind him. Still, he didn’t look nearly as bothered as he should be by your strength. “ What a divine show of power, my dear little bird!” Any doubt of your angelic identity was dead in the ground now, with your golden aura seeping out, and unlatched strength. “ What is your plan, Radio Demon,” You growled, faces mere inches apart, “ I will not let you put Charlie in danger. I don’t give a damn what you want to accomplish, I will stop you. I will not let you manipulate my feelings for you-“ well crap, you blinked, and just like that your power fizzled out, and you stumbled back. You couldn’t believe you had just confessed to Alastor, too blinded by anger to think clearly.

Your bane of existence merely brushed his injured arm free of fallen debris, and you hated the fact that seeing his wrapped arm made you feel guilty, and regarded you with an air of silence, one that stretched too long and the only sound you could hear was that of you bearing heart. “ I didn’t- I don’t have those kind of feelings for you, not anymore. You clearly aren’t capable of caring for anyone, you’re a monster. I shouldn’t have thought any differently. ” Your voice trembled, giving you away. You cursed, ready to make an escape, but when you shoved past him, Alastor spun you around and pinned you to the wall. 

“ Is that so?” His voice was low, the deepest you’ve heard it go thus far, and you figured he was going to try to kill you, or maim you at least. Instead his voice grew impossibly soft, yet still low as he pressed against your smaller form. “ I think you’re lying to me, Mon Cher. Your eyes widened; brain short circuiting as the meaning of those words hit you. No, you weren’t going to give in, so you stayed silent, only glaring into his eyes.

As if reading your mind, he sighed; breath blowing into the mere inches that separated your lips from his. “ You don’t believe me, well, fair enough! Let me show you what you’ve done to me, Sari. Let me prove it to you.” His hand sneaked around to grasp the back of your head, grabbing a handful of your hair, letting only another painful moment pass, before roughly pulling you forward, bringing you into a kiss. With your shocked gasp, he was able to deepen the kiss, snaking a hand around your hips to press your body further into his. 

Despite the anger previously felt, and the hurt and pain of what could come from your actions, you did the worst thing you could possibly do- 

You kissed Alastor back. 

Piggybacking off of your already intense emotions, which were now heightened even more, made a lighter haze of golden glow surround you, much to the amusement of the demon you were kissing. His lips left yours, and he hummed, wiping away blood you hadn’t even known was there on your lips, a foreign and soft look in his eyes. 

“ Is that a glow I see, or are you just happy to see me!” 

The cheesy line hit you harder than you thought, causing your breath to hitch, and laughter pour out of you as you lean your head down on Alastor’s shoulder, afraid that if you stopped laughing you would cry from the confusion rippling through you. Alastor, infamous and blood lustful demon of hell, had just kissed you, even after you threw him into a god damn wall. This was crazy, the whole thing was too much for your heart to bear, if this were to be fake. 

“ If you’re doing this to hurt me-“

You were not allowed to finish your sentence, Alastor moving your face back to eye view, cupping both of your cheeks in his hands. “ At first yes, my dear, that was my plan. I will not deny it. But now, I must admit you’ve captured my fancy, igniting feelings if you will. You may not believe it, but I’m not lying to you. And my darling, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. You have my word.” 

All of his words were just that- words and only you and your decision on if you wanted to take them seriously could affect both of your futures . “ I don’t know… Al. It’s a bit hard for me to digest that you’re serious, that you’re not lying to me.” He nodded, leaning back in, lips brushing against yours. “ I would be lying only if to say this happened rather quickly, falling for a fallen angel. Who could’ve known you’d charm me so,” he whispered, and your face heated up, which only made him smile more against your lips. 

This was crazy- this was insanity of a fallen being at its finest. An ex angel and a demon. What a fucked up life you had proven to create in hell. You two had only been around each other for such a short amount of time, but that was all it took, and now you were here, in the arms of a demon you couldn’t deny. You had gone against all logic and reason, and you couldn’t help the groan you made in your head. Vaggie was going to hurl you into the next circle of hell for being so stupid. 

You leaned in for one more kiss, earning a static hum of approval, before leaning back to collect your bearings. “ I need to know a few things, and then- then I need time, Al. To understand all of this,” you waved between them. The radio demon regarded your words with a nod and lidded, smug eyes smirk covering his features. Damn him. 

“ If you plan on hurting Charlie or anyone else here, I won’t ever forgive you.” Your eyes shone with truth, heart clenching, “ I need to hear you promise me, Al that nothing will put her dream in jeopardy. She means too much to me.” 

“ Done! I won’t harm a single hair on her royal head, dear. I promise you, now, is that all?” His fingers once again played with your stands of white hair, all while keeping eye contact with you. You felt a shiver travel down your spine, wondering where your previous confidence had gone to. Ah yes, right out the window with a logical brain, you supposed. 

“ No, not quite.” You took a breath, a plan of how to figure out exactly if this was all just a charade at the forefront of your mind. You knew his answer would either shock or surprise you, and you didn’t know which one was worse. But even without all your memories, you knew one thing for sure, you wouldn’t be his plaything. So you jumped the gun, and pulled the metaphorical trigger. 

“ Make it a deal with me then, to know that you are truly doing this without a single selfish act to conduct behind my back. I’m not as naive as you might think.” As if he had been burned, a poor but accurate choice of words, he took a step back from you. Lips that had just been against yours, now pressed in a tight, strained smile. He didn’t answer you, and that in itself was all the answer you needed. 

Of course- he hadn’t meant a single word of it. All it was meant to do was toy with your heart, like the puppet he saw you as, trying to string you along to manipulate you just as you had suspected. Still, the feeling of crushing truth managed to make your heart sink. Alastor was the Radio Demon, an embodiment of pro mental destruction of the psyche, and evil down to his core. There was no way he would have felt any real feelings for you. You felt a bitter laugh bubble up and escape you, the disgusting feeling of being so obviously used. Thoughts of Lucifer appeared, and you wanted to scream, you really knew how to pick em’ didn’t you?

Alastor was no longer looking at you, so you turned away, and opened the door. You stopped, taking in a shaky breath as you looked back to find him still looking away. “ Never touch me again, Alastor.”

With that thrown into the air, you shut the door with surprising ease, and took a few more steps before the elevator opened and you were greeted by Vaggie and Charlie, who were overjoyed when they saw you were okay, and you smiled. You wouldn’t worry them with this, no, this was your own upside down cross to bear. You let them fuss over you, waving away their concern and assuring them you had only been hiding away as a precaution 

You acted like you had no idea what happened while you were ‘ in hiding’ and walked away with the girls, who were already giving you a summary. The further away you got from Alastor, the easier it was to deny and pain the distance was causing you. You could forgive and heal, protect and defend, but you would never let your guard drop around Alastor anymore. 

Inside your carefully constructed facade of being fine, you failed to notice the eyes of certain painting following you, eyes widening with shock and recognition as you gave a sweet smile to the spy’s daughter. “ Actually, sweetness, Sariel is my full name. Though you are fee to continue calling me Sari.” The princess was overjoyed that you remembered something so important, unaware of the events that will follow this bit of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note~
> 
> Yeee this is going to get worse before it gets better  
>  Sorry, not sorry, for the agnst!


	8. Pull Away

The Queen of Hell entered her husband’s office; expecting to find him waiting for her, what she found instead was an empty room, no king of hell to be seen. Lilith narrowed her eyes, barking a question to the servant outside the door. “ Where is my husband?” The servant didn’t know, a pity really, she’d have to ask Lucifer for a new one. That is, if she could find him. The ruler of hell was never where he should be, she knew that all too well after so long. What she didn’t know was why he didn’t just get rid of the fallen angel. It would be incredibly simple for someone as powerful as him, but of course, he just had to have his fun with it. He was charmingly insufferable that way. Her heels clicked against the tiled floors as she started her search, heading toward the hall of pictures and paintings of their family. If he was anywhere it would be there, if not there then perhaps she’d try the bedroom. 

The hallway was dim; lit with a few candles, illuminating the pictures and paintings of the Magne family, and where she finally landed eyes on Lucifer. Her painted lips of dark red parted for her to speak, but when the flames of the candle reflected across his face, she saw a look upon him that was not very Lucifer esque. Her husband was cunning, evil at its finest, feared nothing, yet here he was, looking at a picture of himself like he’d been cast down from heaven all over again. It wasn’t much longer after that had they met, and the rest, as they say, is history. 

“ My love, as much I enjoy your narcissistic tendencies, we do have important matters to discuss.“ The demoness walked up to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder, which he barely gave any attention to. Lucifer’s eyes were still glued to the portrait. This made the Queen roll her eyes, and opted for ignoring whatever little mood he’d gotten himself into. “ Concerning that disgusting anomaly, I don’t understand why you don’t get rid of it.” No sooner had the words left her did Lucifer twist himself around to face her. What she was greeted with was the demonic appearance of the devil; horns and red eyes in all their glory. Oh, how very intoxicating. She adored this other form of his, it only heightened her attraction for him. “ Come now, tell me, what has gotten my King so unhinged, hm?” Lillith leaned forward to snake her arms around Lucifer, to kiss his worry away, but was pushed back. The Queen was furious to be denied, though she hid it well, only raising a manicured eyebrow at him, dropping her hands to her sides. 

“ Forget the plan, and I want you to make it clear that no one else goes near or puts even single claw on that angel. Do you understand me, Lilith?” The tone of his voice, added in with the fire in his eyes, was the exact opposite of the murderous intent only hours prior. It was as if her husband had something he wasn’t telling her, quite obviously so, what with his sudden change of … heart. 

“ Why are keeping it alive? It’s near our daughter, Lucifer! Your heir, our heir to the throne. And you’re suddenly fine with that? Fine with a fallen angel in your kingdom? Where is the demon I fell in love with?” The venom in her winds dwindled, growing softer towards the end, reaching out only be denied for the second time in mere minutes. 

“ Lilith, are you forgetting who molded hell in the first place? Because it looks like you may have let it slip your mind, dear. I will handle this according to how I want it handled. Do not ask me again.” Lucifer cared for his Queen beyond words, he would never deny that, but this was a rather unsettling change in his immortal life. He would not have her questioning him, as king and the devil himself, he answered to no one. 

Not even to his Queen and mother of his child. No, no, he hadn't ever listened, had he? That was the whole grand plan from above after all, he thought bitterly, the one that knew he would never listen, and so brought him this; hell for eternity, just for being the only winged being with an actual mind and thought process. Well, until he was created. Sariel. That name, such a long time since it was uttered by his own lips. A lost relic of old, pushed away to the furthest parts of his consciousness. The archangel of Forgiveness and Healing, meant to care for humans for all time. The only part of heaven that he had liked. It was his little brother in arms, that he had first fallen for, before the loss of his halo. 

Lost in the old road of memory lane, he dismissed his wife, not giving a single look back as he summoned his Apple dorned cane and walked away. The million dollar question though, was why little Sarie fell in the first place. He honestly hadn’t expected such an exhilarating turn of events, what had his sweet darling done to get cast down from the big pearly, white gates of heaven by good old dad? Then again, did the egotistical big man ever do things without a reason, whether it makes sense or not? Never, would be the answer. 

Why had he waited so long to do it? Many angels fell that dark day, when he questioned and tried to overthrow God, and it didn’t go well , as one can imagine. So, why not Sariel? He had already thrown one archangel down, one so called son too much for dear old dad to lose? Or, perhaps it was Michael, bastard, hasn’t probably changed much in the millenia that has passed. There was something not adding up in Lucifer’s mind, he couldn’t pinpoint what the other archangel could’ve done to receive the ultimate punishment, decades after the original fall. 

Memory of the day he fell was never the most.... pleasant experience to remember, failure never was, but he hadn’t told Sariel about his plan to overthrow God. That had been in the works behind their happiness, a behind the scenes act of treachery; one that he didn’t want to involve the only good and truly pure being in his eyes, besides himself. If he won, he had planned to have Sariel by his side forever, and if not, well, here he was without him. That had been one of the painful parts of his fall, knowing he would never see that smile and hear the joyful laughter again, the one that never failed to make his eyes shine with adoration. He made it so that when punishment came for any angel involved in the upbringing, his sweet darling wouldn’t be among them. 

And now he was here, the one he had been planning on killing not too long ago. In his defense, it had been centuries since he last saw him. So much had changed, the lack of actually seeing him until he looked through the portrait confirmed it. The old Sari didn’t have white hair for one, and two wouldn’t have stayed away from him. This thought made him frown, throwing yet another question in the mix, why hadn’t Sariel seeked him out the moment he hit hell’s grounds? 

Well, no matter, he would get all the answers he needed in due time. Patience was a virtue afterall, he snickered, and it wasn’t like Sariel could go anywhere else. Thoughts of what God and other angels had fed his beloved of his lies and treachery made him laugh, as if the archangel of forgiveness would ever believe them. No, he had bubbled both of them in complete isolation of happiness, and never once broke that with a single truth of his evil deeds. If you could call overthrowing God evil, and then tricking Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden Apple, also evil? Eh, that was more sticking it up to the big guy than pure evil.

Walking up to a large window overlooking his kingdom, his eyes fell upon the area where the hotel was located, and where his sweet angel and little Apple were. If it had been any other angel that had fallen, he would’ve proceeded with his plan to take his sweet time and wipe them from existence, but now, that was in the past. Now, he had a new plan, to once again have the sweet smile and laughter he had missed so, right by his side once again. Lucifer would have Sariel with him for the rest of eternity, whether he wanted it or not. The kings reflection showed a smile full of sharp teeth, having not felt this excited for something in such a long time. The smile slipped when he remembered the Radio Demon, that damn blasted fool of a show host, what a thorn in his side. That deer had taken an interest in Sari, and oh no, no, that just wouldn’t do! Sariel belonged to him, and to him alone. He’d have to remind his old love of that fact. 

_________________________________

Getting up the next morning was….rather rough, to say the least, since you hadn’t slept a wink, in worry that Alastor would appear and reap his revenge. Charlie and Vaggie had been so worried from Lilith’s visit, that you stayed a good amount of with them that night, trying to wash their worries away. Of course you were also nervous, but with the numb feelings caused from the conversation earlier, you hadn’t been as freaked out as the girls expected you to be. You had waved it all off, explaining that your memories and powers were slowly coming back, so you would be just fine! You even gave the most relaxed expression you could conjure up, before bidding all a goodnight and going to bed, locking the door behind you. As if that could even stop Alastor, the thought came bitterly, more of a growl to yourself. And that’s how the rest of the night went by, with both eyes on the door, head resting just above your covers.

Only when the red tint of hell’s daylight change, did you muster up the energy to move, feeling like hell had truly settled into your body. You felt like utter crap. For the first time since arriving at the hotel, no one was there to wake you, or enter unannounced. For this you were thankful, but couldn’t shake the uneasy suspicion that crept up on you. You stretched with a groan; heavy lids blinking a few times to waken some alertness in you. Okay, you could do this, you were fine. Perfectly fine. With slow movements, you forced yourself into the bathroom, peering into your mirror. Goodness gracious, you looked awful! Your hair was messed up, still in the ribbon Alastor gave you, and damn, that particular moment needed no reminder. No sir. That was getting crushed down and put away right this second. No thank you! 

You undid the ribbon, and stared at it, biting your lip as you decided on throwing it away or not. Eventually, your dumb heart decided to laugh at you, and your inner feelings had you make the decision to hold onto it. If only to give it back at a later time, not for any other reason. Certainly not. This did leave your hair in the annoyed state from the previous day, but maybe you could ask Charlie if had anything to hold it up. First, you opted for trying your powers. A quick snap and you looked up to find…. no ribbon in your hair. “ Seems like that fizzle did a number on me,” You whispered, jaw clenching. Asking Charlie it is then. 

A regular change of clothes took more time, but when you deemed yourself appropriately attired, you opened your door quietly. You didn’t want to alert unwanted attention just yet. A quick glance to the right, then left, you gave a sigh of relief to find the hallway empty. As you made your way down, pointedly avoiding all Magne pictures as you walked, you had a thought that instantly lifted your mood. Coffee! Maybe you could find Nifty, and ask the little darlin’ if she could show you how to make some! What a splendid idea; one that had you smiling all the way down to the lobby. 

Your newfound bliss only grew when you were greeted with just Charlie and Vaggie, no Alastor in sight. At least you could relax a little longer, until he would decide to bother you with his presence. “ Charlie, my sweet, and Vaggie, good morning! I’m assuming Nifty is in the kitchen?” A warm smile from her and you felt like maybe you could get through today, but first coffee was needed to make that a reality. “ Morning! And yeah! She’s starting on breakfast, but uhm, “ She felt awkward to ask but she went for it anyway, “ Are you okay? You look exhausted, and after yesterday I just want to make sure you’re not feeling… alone in this. I’m here for you.” You wanted to give this sweet girl everything she could ever ask for, she was just too kind for words. “ Thank you, I’m alright. Well, alright might be sugar coating it, but I’m sure we’ll manage together right? And Vaggie, I thank you both for your help. Truly I do. Now,” You ushered them into the kitchen, “ I am in need of some coffee, anyone else care for some?” 

Nifty turned at the sound of your voice, her little eye moving from you, to Vaggie, to Charlie, and back to you, a nervous energy coming from her. “ Oh my, well, actually, there aren’t any mugs! Can’t find a single one. They were here yesterday! Cleaned them all myself, oh dear.” The anxious little demon went back to searching for them, and you took a moment to breathe. You already knew without concrete proof, that Alastor was behind this. All you wanted was coffee. Just coffee, not a big request to have, should be simple, really. But no, he had to ruin your morning, your decent mood, like a child trying to act out to get attention. You were pissed at him, rightfully so, and you weren’t going to let the events from the day prior leave your mind. He had tried to trick you, using your feelings against you, and you had caught him in his lies. If he was angered by that, then that was a fault of his own making .

“ Charlie, do you happen to have anything to hold my hair up? I’m afraid I’ve misplaced mine.” You pushed some of your hair out of the way, and was happy to find that she had some black ribbon that Vaggie gave her, she used it in her own hair most times. After making sure it was alright by Vaggie, you pulled your hair up in a messy bun. “ Thank you, dears. I’ll be right back.” 

You marched out of the kitchen, to find the bane of your existence leaning against the bar, much to the annoyance of Husk. You could relate to his feelings of disdain right now. Upon seeing you, he stood up straight, a bowl in his hand. You opened your mouth to demand him to tell you where the mugs where, but he cut you off. 

“ My dear, I should inform you that’s it quite muggy out today. I wouldn’t go outside if I were you.” Then, without breaking eye contact, he sipped something from the bowl. You wanted to scream. 

Angeldust, Vaggie, and Charlie had now entered the lobby, anxiously watching the events unfold between the demon and angel. Angeldust was watching with a face of pure delight, not minding for a second that you and smiles were off on the wrong foot today. The way you were angrily staring the deer demon down was pretty fucking hot. Two hot ass demons bickering? Just what the doctor ordered!

“ Alastor,” You paused, eyeing the bowl in his hand, glancing at the door, and back to him. “ If I go outside and find all of the hotel’s mugs I’m going to-“ 

He only smirked, a tilt of his head accompanying his question of, “ To what, my dear fellow? Please indulge me with what you could possibly do to me?” His eyes seemed to challenge you, to put you in a spot of either anger or weakness. This smug goddamn demon was your curse. You were sure of it now. Whatever you did to make you fall, he was your personal hell. It was like he wanted to remind you that, yes, you had thrown him into a wall, and had not fallen for his deception. It was payback. 

The Radio Demon had expected your distaste for him starting today, after yesterday he knew you wouldn’t be so fond of him now, and that thought wasn’t sitting well with him. Not at all. It wasn’t guilt, per say, he didn’t ever feel guilty for his actions, but something unpleasant settled in the bottom of his stomach. This was his fault, and granted, he may have gone a tad further than he meant to with you, accidentally losing his composure and giving in to whatever desires you had brought out of him. But that had come to a crashing burn the moment you asked for a deal. It was the first time in his afterlife that he hadn’t agreed to one. That brought him to a shocking realization that maybe, maybe he wasn’t truly lying to you when he said he fancied you. He never felt so displeased with someone being ... angry with him. Though, Alastor wasn’t the type to show this, oh no, his acting skills were top notch, instead he was egging you on. He craved your attention, even if it was making things worse. The sensation of your lips against his, that part wasn’t fake, he had actually enjoyed it. That part confirmed his suspicions that something was wrong with him, and why he couldn’t make the deal. There was just something about this little bird that was testing his limits, in a way that was bringing out a side of him that never before had seen the light. This bothersome side, was like a moth drawn to a flame; a golden angelic aura he couldn’t possibly resist. 

Vaggie looked between the two, watching the whole thing unfold, and taking in how angry you were with Alastor. “ What did you do?!” She wasted no time in bringing her spear up, moving to block you from him. A laugh was all she got from him, “ My dear, I only informed my assistant of the weather!” A laugh track sounded around him, and you were drawn into the horrifying realization that he was right. You were still his assistant, there was no getting out of that. Oh, what a truly bothersome situation. 

“ Looks like Smiles didn’t satisfy your needs, babe. Want me to help with that? I can work that frustration out~” Angeldust was met with a snap of your body turning towards him, before Alastor had a chance to react. “ Kindly leave me out of your fantasies please. Especially if they concern the Radio Demon.” Your smile was dangerous, more concerning with the additionally appearance of your horns and change of eye color. A gasp from your coworkers was the last sound you heard, before you made a hasty exit outside and started to retrieve the mugs on the ground. To make you even more pissed off, they were placed in such a way to form a smiley face. 

“Why am I not surprised ,” You groan, wishing you could just sleep, get some rest, or maybe the coffee this damn demon was trying to keep from you! As you picked up another mug, another presence appeared to help you. Expecting it to be either Charlie or Vaggie, you were thrown for a moment to find Angeldust grabbing a mug in each hand. This must have shown on your face, because he rolled his eyes. “ Look I’m only helping ya because I want a free meal. And I can’t get that until this fucking mess is over with.” Without saying another word he took the mugs and went back in. Fair enough. That left you able to carry the remaining ones back in, but almost dropped them when you saw the voodoo symbols of Alastor, and Charlie holding Vaggie back. Today was going to be another long day in hell. 

——————————————————————

Finally after diffusing the situation, you and Angeldust followed the girls into the kitchen with the mugs, leaving Alastor and Husker in the lobby. “ You,” The winged demon pointed,” are a fucking idiot.” Red pupils narrowed at his companion, his old friend, whether he wanted to be or not, and drummed his fingers against the bar. “ I haven’t the slightest clue what you could mean by that, dear friend!” Husk only shook his head, muttering about Alastor being a dumbass, then grabbed a drink. It was dangerous to be sober around The Radio Demon, especially when he was being this much of a smitten and oblivious asshole. Nah, that wasn’t something he was gonna touch on, wasn’t in his job description to tell the deer that he was like a schoolboy pulling pigtails on the one they liked. 

In the kitchen, you watched in awe with how Nifty was quickly getting breakfast ready, and you made sure to tell her that coffee wasn’t a priority. You would clean the mugs and eat something, coffee could always be had after a good meal. You ate in silence, unnerved by the obvious confusion and questions on some of the staff’s faces around the table. This was to be expected, with your sudden annoyed and angered state with Alastor, a complete switch from your usual behavior toward him. Luckily, he hadn’t come in for breakfast, so at least there was one bearable part of this morning.

“ So can I ask-“

You were out of your seat in a flash, placing your empty pate in the sink, and moving at a fast pace to get away from the conversation. You didn’t want to talk about it, and you knew that Vaggie and Charlie would try to drag it out of you. So your fight or flight response kicked in, and you were gone before the question could be finished. Charlie looked to Vaggie with worry, afraid of what was going on with the two today. So far you hadn’t been upset nor put off by Alastor’s actions, but now she wondered what had happened to change that. She would give you some time to yourself, then offer an ear to listen, if you wanted someone to confide in. 

Taking to the stairs, you noticed that Husker was alone now, making your eyes narrow and feeling glad you hadn’t gone for the elevator. It would’ve been easy for the deer to trap you and have a chat, something you were not in the mood for. You had been so hasty to leave the kitchen, that the hope for coffee was now a mere thing out of reach. “ Bugger,” You whispered, brows contorting to express your displeasure. Maybe you could at least find somewhere quiet to hide out for a while. Maybe you could find the place from your one dream? Surely there was somewhere like that here in the hotel, you could really use the sound of music to calm your nerves. Focusing on the way you had taken while asleep, you were pleased to find the two large doors just as you had before. With a push the hinges creaked up, and you found it to look exactly as it had in the dream. How odd, you thought, it had to be a dream though right? You did wake up afterwards, no recollection of anything else. Pushing the doors open, you marveled at how eerily similar it was to dream, the stage was there, and the piano-

A sharp sound made you nearly jump out of your skin, and found the source of the noise- er noises- to be razed and dazzle, Charlie’s little servants. Maybe they both liked to get away too? You hoped they weren’t hiding from you and others. “ Hello, pardon me for the interruption, but may I join you by the piano?” The two shared a look, then nodded and you walked over to watch one of them, Razzle maybe, play a song, while you happily stood and listened. A sudden movement, and Razzle had ushered for you to sit down in front of the instrument. A flutter of panic arose, maybe more so with embarrassment, as they pointed to the keys. “ Oh dear, you see I don’t actually know how to play,” You chuckled nervously, and Razzle clapped, moving to guide your fingers to play. You let the smaller demon help you, and as if your body was settling into old habits, you were overjoyed when you find yourself playing without any aid. You needed to get something out with music; to use it as a means of releasing your inner tension and turmoil. So you closed your eyes, letting your body take over, lips parting to start a sweet melody of a song, hearing them hum behind you.

“ This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories~”

You poured your heart out in the song, venting all your feelings and frustrations from deep in your core. Razzle and Dazzle watched in eye, entranced by your voice, the way it was deep and yet soft, was creating an alluring effect. They couldn’t take their eyes off you.

“ The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet ~”

Just as you were taking in a breath to continue the next line, the thought of Lucifer passing through memories in a fast shuffle; a movie wheel of all the moments you spent together both good and bad coming back like a damn overflowing, a new figure stepped through the doors silently.

“ If you love me let me go-oh-oh  
If you love me let me go-oh-oh  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart~”

Upon seeing this, Razzle and Dazzle were broken out of their trance, and one look at the demon told them to skedaddle, quickly following his wishes and soon you were unknowingly left alone with Alastor, whom you did not notice as your eyes were closed and focus elsewhere. 

The Radio Demon had come in search of you of course, he hadn’t expected to find you like this. Oh, what a exceptional and breathtaking show! Just like Razzle and Dazzle, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from your raw, emotional, and beautiful singing voice. 

“This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable- 

Mid singing, your lashes lifted, heart dropping at the sight of the Radio demon, but felt that a rare instance of cussing was justified at his timing. 

bastards-“

You expected him to smirk; to have a cocky, smug expression like usual, but instead he simply stared at you- dare you say- like a deer in the headlights, seemingly frozen in his spot at the door. You didn’t want to look at him anymore, nor stop what he interrupted, so you continued-

“ Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors,

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight~”

You heard the sound of footsteps leave the entrance of the room, assuming Alastor was now getting closer, your voice wavered slightly, but kept your eyes shut as you sang another and final verse. 

“ If you love me let me go-oh-oh  
If you love me let me go-oh-oh  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear, the fear of falling …. apart.” 

You paused at the end, voice ending on a soft whisper. Raising a hand up your cheek, you felt wetness meet the skin of your fingers. Just wonderful, yet another sign of weakness in front of the Radio Demon, and yet another moment for him to use against you. It was always around him, that you were feeling the worst emotions possible; confusion, joy, hurt, anger- But this was all an entertaining show for him, nothing meant any real significance. You knew he was only enjoying your pain and range emotions, last night made that more than clear. 

“ My dear, what a performance!” The demon threw his arms up in pure, unbridled excitement that the song of yours gave him. “ What a delicious, pure conveyance of emotion! My, you gave such a truly raw form of entertainment, exquisite I must say! I didn’t know you had such a sweet voice, little bird! Though, not exactly surprising, for a divine being such as yourself.” In his hyper state, he didn’t realize you were crying, and at the first notice of it, Alastor lowered his arms. At the corner of your vision you saw him reach out, but you batted his hand away before it could reach your face. You didn't want any fake pity coming from him.

“ I meant it when I said don’t touch me anymore, Alastor.” You lifted a hand to wipe away the wetness trailing down your cheek. You wished he would leave, and stop bothering you altogether, it was hard enough being in his presence after yesterday, but he just had to go about acting like nothing happened. The egotistical deer probably thought you were crying about him, maybe partly, but the bigger picture was a certain king of all hell. Those memories pulled your already sinking heart down further, souring your mood even more. 

“ Sari, “ The use of your name from him had you tensing, already used to it being used in serious circumstances, “ I do admit I may have… overstepped some boundaries. But as a way to make up for it- and to show a token of my appreciation of your performance, have this-“ He snapped a coffee into existence, and held it out to you, after a moment of hesitation, your sleep deprived self took it from Alastor. If you weren’t so damn tired, or caffeine addicted, you’d knock the coffee out of his hand and onto the floor. Okay, maybe you wouldn’t, but the thought of annoying the demon made a slither of satisfaction pass through you. Especially when he gave the impression that he was pleased you took it, even if you didn’t thank him. It was annoying you that Alastor had already figured out a major weak point for you: coffee. 

“ One coffee isn’t going to fix what you did, Alastor.” You doubted he even wanted to fix it in the first place. With that you stood, cradling the coffee close as you dared to make your escape, of course he appeared in front of you, blocking the now closed doors. One moment, he was messing with you, the next nice, then back to tormenting you. It was enough to give even the strongest of demons a headache. “ Alastor please move-“ 

“ I can’t help but notice, dear fellow, that you aren’t using my gift anymore, nor the use of that nickname. Did my actions cause you that much pain?” 

You wanted to slap him. This poweful demon was not stupid, he was very much capable of intelligent thought, yet here he was saying the most idiotic words to you. The obvious mocking of your feelings was cruel, and to make matters worse, he acted as if he was truly confused as to why you were mad at him! Yes, you had thrown him into a wall and initiated conflict, but he was the one to kiss you first! 

“ Alastor,” You growled, seething when he replied in a sing song voice of - “ No it’s Al~”

“ Alastor-“

“ Al~”

“ Alastor!”

“ Al~” 

“ Find. Someone Else. To bother.” A snarl of your sharp teeth, a poke to his chest, only to find that he took a step backward to avoid the touch of your finger. Oh, right, you almost forgot that Alastor was not the type of fellow to take touch from others, but happy to give it to anyone he wanted to intimidate or make uncomfortable. 

“ There’s no one else that’s even close to your level, my dear. With anyone else, I’d die of boredom! HaHa!”

You took a long sip of coffee, giving a deadpanned, aggravated look upwards once you finished. “ You’re already dead. And the only reason you’re this interested in me, is because I’m a fallen angel. You want to use me to gain power over your enemies. I’m not some sinner you can bend to your will, Radio Demon.” 

You arched a brow, looking at the door, then back at Alastor. “ Now are you going to move? Or shall I make you?” A rather bad idea popped into your mind, eager to see your experimentation in action. It was only fair to give Alastor a taste of his own medicine. 

“ Make me? You are you are quite comical, my dear fellow!” A laugh track played, louder than usual. “And how will you do that, hm?” The radio static of his voice seemed to break a bit, obviously not expecting you to be bold with your next choice of action. You lowered your eyes, looking up from the lids of your lashes, and leaning forward with a step. The taller demon took yet another step back, eyeing you with suspicion, and found his back now lightly hitting the door behind him. “ Oh, I don’t have the foggiest idea,” You faked an air of innocence, pressing up on your tiptoes to be eye level with him.   
“ Or,” You smirked, “ Maybe I do-” You breathed out your words in a low whisper, a newfound look of confidence in your eyes. There was a moment of silence, besides the sound of yours and Alastor’s breathing, while he regarded you with a heated gaze to your lips. This gaze snapped back up to your eyes, his own narrowing as you kept pressing forward, until there was barely room between you. However, you did not touch him, just smirked and quickly adjusted his monocle. “ There, that looks better,” With his hand quickly coming up to grab your hand, you ducked just in time, taking a few steps to the side, a giggle escaping you from the look on his face. It was an expression you’d never seen on him before. Embarrassed? No, more like he was flustered? Your heart skipped a beat, that couldn’t possibly have worked. You didn’t even flirt like Angeldust did. You only wanted to see if getting in his personal space would make him move, the result was that he did, but not in the direction you wanted.

“ Come here, my sweet little bird~” The words were not coming from his mouth, his teeth were still closed in a smile. It very much reminded you of his first appearance at the hotel. You took a step back, still holding your coffee, and looked at him nervously. If you ran it would surely spill, and it took a lot of pride to let yourself take it from him. “ No, don’t you dare! Stay back, you foul deer!” Brown hues anxiously darted around for a place to get to safely, but with the identity of your opponent, you doubted anything could hide you now. 

Red advanced upon you without mercy; amusement dancing across his vision as you tried to dart away in a clumsy manner. He had a sneaky suspicion that his little gift to you was the reason. Your darted around the piano, holding your drink to the side, “ I only gave you a taste of what you do to me!” He let you have a few more movements around the piano, circling it as he followed his prey, then teleported next to you, receiving a silent gasp, still astonished on how he did that so quickly. In a rush you blurted out, “ Dear, please don’t, my coffee will spill!”

Dear

You had called him dear. If anyone’s ego didn’t need any boosting whatsoever, it was the demon leaning over you, causing you to find purchase with one hand on the piano behind you. “ I-” You cleared some awkwardness out of your throat, trying to look anywhere but Alastor’s wide eyes at the term of endearment that you let slip. You recoiled, but oh no, he didn’t let you get far, reaching out and grasping the sleeve of your dress shirt. “ What was that, my sweet fellow? I don’t believe I heard you clearly,” You swallowed, heart stammering. Damn you, now he’d get all smug again. “ I said don’t…” A tut lacking any static was heard, and you closed your eyes with force as your chin was lifted. The touch was so gently, unlike his roughness from the night before. 

“ I think my little bird is lying to me.” 

Still refusing to open your eyes, you huffed out a shaky reply of, “ I’m not your anything.”

“ Are you sure, Mon Ange? I beg to differ..”   
Another weakness was menatlly added to your list of weaknesses: French talk. Another thing he could use against you, wonderful. You held back a shiver, slowly opening your eyes to find him looking at you with a knowing grin, as if he knew your inner desires, and how much you were denying any lingering feelings toward him. 

Then his grip was gone, eyes still frustratingly giddy with amusement. You wiped away the ghost of his touch on your chin as you shot him a glare. You felt anger flare of from letting him touch you again. You were about to set your coffee down to properly give him a stern reply, but stopped when you saw Angeldust burst in, foot kicking both doors open and-

Wait- You leaned over to the side to find Angeldust standing there- holding a …. pig? You had no idea what to do, with such a weird but relieving interruption to save you from Alastor. “ What is that disgusting creature doing here?” A snap of Alastor’s head accompanied the question- making the pig squeal in fear, and Angeldust hold him protectively. You used this distraction to duck under and escape into the hallway with your Spider savior, “ Ah, Angeldust- what a cute little creature! What’s his name?” You were led away by an excited Angeldust, slinging an arm that wasn’t being occupied to hold your shoulder as he talked, cooing about his pig he called Fat Nuggets. It took a lot of willpower to not turn to see if Alastor was still there, though you knew the answer already.

The Radio Demon watched the arachnoid touching you so carelessly, and his grip on his staff tightened, another foreign feeling entering his system, not knowing that this feeling so alien to him was jealousy. 

_______________________________

The morning passed into the late afternoon, each hour that went by more odd than the one before it. Angeldust stayed by your side for a while, the sex jokes dying down a little, but again this was Angeldust you were talking about. Still, he was secretly overjoyed that you found his pig just as cute as he did. You played with the little pink pig, which didn’t make Vaggie too happy, but wasn’t about to ruin your fun, as long as it wasn’t because of a certain shitlord. 

Sparking of the demon, he had showed back up by the bar, and just had to be the one to tear you away from your good mood, this was the second time today. “ Pardon me, Sweetheart, but could you come here?” Reluctantly, you stood and brushed your pants from having been on the floor, then took a seat, putting on a closed expression of professionalism. You assumed after your little slip of ‘dear’ from earlier, was now the cause for more excessive nicknames toward you. “ Yes, Alastor? What can I help you with?” You folded your hands in your lap, looking up at him expectantly.

“ I have drawn up a few ideas for activities within the hotel, would you take a look? I do like to hear what my dear assistant thinks.” You ignored his change of tone on one word, sliding the papers over to you and reading the list. Some of the ideas, you were not surprised to admit, were not going to help any sinners in their journey of redemption. You slide your free hand down your face, “ Alastor, these can’t possibly work, and I’m sure you know that. Nothing on this list is going to work,” You sighed, but Alastor only slid the papers back to him, smiling like the destable, masochistic thorn in your side that he is. “ Oh, is that so? That won’t do now will it? I suppose that means you and I will need to go over this more extensively, my dear little assistant.” Alastor leaned forward, smirking in triumph when he finally caught sight of a faint blush on your cheeks. It had been much too long of a day without seeing you blush, it was nice to see that once again, instead of your new cold demeanour around him.

“ I despise you.” 

“ No you don’t, my dear!”

“ Oh, yes I most certainly do!”

A cute little oink would tear you from your conversation, much to the annoyance of the red demon talking to you. “ And what are you up to, my cute little nugget?” But the Radio Demon would still be watching you, even after your attention had left him, finding himself annoyed that you were no longer looking at him or letting him close unlike a few hours ago. But this disgusting lower life form? You would let it sit with you, and even let the Spider of all demons hang around you! 

It made his demonic blood boil. 

Angeldust smirked to himself, and like the genius mastermind that he was, he decided to push a few boundaries. Would he be possibly destroyed for it? Maybe. Would it be hilarious and worth it? You bet!

“ Heya toots, come here and sit with me and Fat Nuggets~” You roll your eyes at the ‘toots’ but choose to sit down next to your arachnoid companion, eyes lighting up when the sweet little nugget plopped on Angel’s lap in front of you. “ Aw, who is a sweet little boy? You are!” You cooed at the piglet, not realizing that Angeldust hand moved one of his arms around your side and pulled you closer, flushed against his side. You were too busy receiving pig kisses to your cheeks, that you didn’t notice the movement, currently laughing and giving all your attention to Fat Nuggets. The spider moved a stray strand of your hair from your face, sparing a glance over his shoulder to find an extremely pissed off Alastor. Hook, line, and sinker! The strawberry pimp was fucking jealous! Oh this was too good. He had a suspicion, but it was confirmed with the seemingly calm posture, all except his grip on the bar and his eyes being radio dials. 

This deer demon was gripping the bar counter hard enough to break a corner off. And Husker- well Husker he was tired of this shit, he could see through his charade of a smile, and knew that Alastor had fucked up big time with you- but still refusing to acknowledge that he had. Not like Alastor would admit it to him, he played dumb like that, but he knew that if this mother fucker didn’t get his shit together, Husker was going to fucking lose his mind. What little he had left of it. 

“ Look, I’m not one to dish out advice, especially to fucks like you- but maybe get your head out of your ass, and do something about your assistant. You’re giving me the goddamn creeps hanging over here all the time.” The radio demon only hummed in response, a smile of just lips on his face, tense and strained not even paying attention to the conversation. No, his attention was on you, like usual, taking in the way you were sitting there with a smile on your face as someone else touched you. That smile of yours dropped the moment you saw red eyes staring at you, void of all anger or radio dials.

“ Husker my old friend, I may have, as one says, made an error in judgment.” 

“ Yeah no shit.” 

Alastor raised a brow, but Husker only took another swig of cheap booze. “ Ones like that don’t come around every century, that’s all I’ve gotta say. Now fuck off.”

The next time you looked over at the bar, Alastor was nowhere to be seen. You awkwardly detach yourself from Angeldust, going to scratch under Fat Nugget’s chin, moving to go in search of Charlie and Vaggie. You were thankful that they hadn’t brought up your weird little getaway at breakfast, and instead chose to ask you what you were going to pitch concerning activities for the hotel. After spending the rest of the afternoon talking about your ideas, Charlie walked you back to your room, wishing to spend a little alone time with her new family member. 

In a different room of the hotel, a demon was having an inner battle within himself. After his conversation with the hotel’s bartender/receptionist, Alastor was pacing back and forth in his room, coming to terms that maybe, just maybe, there was more truth to his words he said to you. With the interrupted time around you, even his shadows were in a foul mood, his twin counterpart being the most irritable of them all. And something in him was pushed to the dark red skies of hell; something he had never once felt before in the living world, nor the nine circles of hell, until he laid eyes on you. The need to protect, watch over, and constantly be in your personal space was new to him. He used personal space as a means of getting an upper hand, never really It hadn’t registered that he may have cared for you. But with never knowing these feelings before now, and his prior plan to use you and Charlie, the thought of continuing with how things were currently, left a sick feeling within him. Now, he just had to figure out how to properly show that he wanted to make amends, to show you that he was capable of trying for someone, for you. And it had to get through to you that he wasn’t lying, not this time. 

So he decided to start with a snap, using Nifty’s help in getting the piano room cleaned to perfection, and properly set the room with what he hoped was a ‘ wooing’ scenery: a classic table with a candle, rose in a vase, darkened light, and of course a dapper outfit for himself. Now all he had to do was go fetch you, shushing his shadows from their nervous mutterings within his mind. 

—————————

Another night of blood red fell through your skylight. Laying down on your bed, you stared up at the part of the hotel you can see from above, and a bit of the red pentagram. It was odd how that wasn’t giving you a headache now, like it had before. Was it because you regained more memories of Lucifer? That name made you frown, a sinking feeling that sooner or later he’d show up. The past was just that- the past, and you knew you had some kind of love for him, a pure kind that had tainted and broke apart, the moment he was forced down from the heavens. When he inevitably found you, what would he do? Kill you? You had no recollection of how you felt after he had fallen, or much other than the memory of Michael sending you away. It was obvious that you had been unhinged over his banishment, seeing how you had loved him. But did it stay that way? What were you feeling now, knowing that you had cared so strongly, but aware that he was the ruler of sinners, against everything you father created and cared for. 

You didn’t have the answer. It was too much to even begin to try. With a heavy sigh, you rolled over, burying your nose into your pillow and shutting your eyes. If you had just been a mortal, this wouldn’t be so complicated. You would be here simply for being a vile human of pain and suffering, sent for punishment just like any other soul here. But you weren’t mortal, you were something that was around before the first human ever walked the earth, starting out a divine life with Lucifer, who was after you since your wings burned into hell’s atmosphere. A soft snore that came next you made your eyes open and soften, looking over at your niece. Another complicated part of this whole thing- Charlie, the daughter of Lucifer. It was still a shock every time you remembered. He had a baby, here in hell, and she grew up to be so…. Different. There were qualities about her that seemed like him, before as an angel, but he was a king of evil now. Your unpleasant mood dropped more, choosing to get up and take a walk to relieve some stress. Silently, you closed the door behind you as to not wake Charlie, and walked toward the end where a window looked outside. You had been so happy once, with Lucifer, but you couldn’t get that one nightmare out of your head. If he did get a hold of you, there was no telling if he would care that he had known you. That he had loved you. Afterall, he had a wife and daughter, he was a king now. 

And you couldn’t help but wonder if you even wanted him to care. Of all your feelings of the past, not one felt strongly to you now. Instead, a frustrating demon deer had latched onto you, refusing to let go. Even if he was just using you, there was no denying that you weren’t going to easily get rid of your feelings and attraction toward him. You had quite the taste for insufferable beings of torment. Leaning your head against the glass, you had a thought that chilled you to the bone. If Lucifer knew that the Radio was, in a way, protecting you, would he destroy Alastor? As if he hadn’t existed? No, you had a strong anger towards him for his actions, but you never wanted him to be harmed. Oh goodness, you whipped around, backtracking to your room. If Lucifer still harbored any memories or feelings of you, and found out that Alastor had kissed you, that memory of his anger and possessive nature would surely explode. 

“ I have to protect everyone here, I’ll protect him too. I can’t let anyone get hurt because of me,” You whispered these words to yourself in the empty hallway, pulling out the black ribbon and twisting it around in your hands. You weren’t anyone’s property, no matter past relationships, or who thought so. You were a former archangel of heaven. Right, you nodded, you were done being something someone thought after. It was time to get more confident and stop being afraid. 

Once you finished making yourself feel better, you took a more confident step forward only to be yanked backwards, a cry of confusion and shock coming from you when you saw the portrait had opened up to show white snake like tendrils and a swirling vortex, along with the arm that had you in its grasp. You tried to break free, but the grip was strong as it pulled you closer to the opening in the wall. Struggling, you dropped the ribbon to the ground, turning to force your body free, but went limp the moment you saw that golden smile. Your sudden lack of resistance was all that was needed to bring you through, swallowing you up.

‘ Al…’ was the last thought you had before you lost consciousness.

The King of Hell held you in his arms, prideful for capturing his prize. The portal was still open, so when a sound of baring footsteps met his ears, he turned to look over his shoulder, meeting the red, dialed up eyes of the Radio Demon. The appearance change of the lesser, though respectfully powerful demon, barely elicited a blink from Lucifer. He grinned menacingly and wide to the red figure, a low chuckle as he eyed him up and down. “ I appreciate you taking care of my sweet, Sariel. But he’s mine, I’m taking him home. Follow me, and I’ll kill him!” He let his horns and eyes of his show, smirking when the other didn’t take any steps towards them, his eyes were on Sariel. 

“ Good deer.” 

The snakes followed back to their master, closing the portal back into a portrait, taking Sariel with him to the palace. Silence was deafening, until Charlie rounded the corner, too anxious to not check up on you one last time, instead she found a fully demonic Alastor, shadows in a terrifying mass around him, but it all left him when he saw her. She was faced with a regular Al in mere seconds, who was grinning at her with the widest smile she had seen from him yet. 

“ Charlie, dear, I’m going to snap your father in half!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I have This is Gospel, Only yesterday by Fall out boy ( for the future of the story) and Ashes by celine dion when I think of my story- all fitting songs I relate to Sariel and especially with Lucifer in the first one
> 
> Let me know if you want more!
> 
> I'm thinking of making another Alastor/Reader   
> Again another M/M   
> I'm a guy who loves this deer demon can't help it!


	9. Caught in a Trap

“riel! Sariel, wake up!” 

Your eyes flew open; the feeling of your body being shaken and pushed up, was the first sign that something was wrong. Bright light adjusted to your eyes, and when you started to gain a bearing of your surroundings, the familiar image of Gabriel loomed over you. You brought a hand up to stable yourself using his arm. “ Gabe,” you groaned, a dizziness overcoming your head, from the all too sudden movements. “ What…. what are you doing here?” 

“ Getting you out of here, little brother. Come on, we have to move now.” The messenger angel had a grim expression on his face, eyes darting toward toward the faint sound of voices outside. Gabriel lifted your arms around his shoulders, and placed an arm around your waist to support your tired form. “ Michael he’ll- ,” You whispered, eyes fluttering open and shut, fighting against your exhaustion. The older archangel only hushed your attempts to speak, waving a hand to unlock the door. 

“ I can’t heal you in this condition, not until we get out. I need you to stay quiet, do you understand? And under no circumstances do you stop running. No matter what you hear, or what you see.” You gave a slight nod of your head, which was hard to do considering how heavy your body felt to you. For the past millennia, you had been confirmed to be watched over, to make sure you were not following in Lucifer’s footsteps. God and Michael had let you perform your duties as an archangel, but only when another archangel and someone else was there to keep an eye out. There was a time when you were out, able to be free and only having Gabriel watch over you, but another outburst, another set back, had you back in solitary confinement. 

“ Gabe- stop,” You gasped, trying to pull yourself back, but the angelic confinement of your powers had you weak, unable to fight against your brother. “ I wasn’t able to save Lucifer, or you from Michael . I’m sorry, Sariel. I wasn’t the best brother in the past. I let Michale’s word dictate my own judgment. I should’ve stood up for you. I’m years too late, but I will protect you now.” Gabriel opened the door slowly, quietly and looked both ways, then took a breath, before grabbing you in a tighter grip. He wouldn’t lose you now, not after all the mistakes he made. With fast agility, Gabriel ran with you through the many hallways, trying and running, never liking back, even when voices started to follow you both. As soon as you were far enough from the room you had been pisoner in, you felt the regaining of your power, able to pull away from your brother to hold yourself up. 

“ Good, but there’s still more to do.” You heard him say. You pull the angelic wave of your powers to you, letting it surround you as Gabriel found an accessible path. Broken hair fell past your face; long and a mess against your cheeks, dark brown strands matching your eyes. The yelling of other angels was not far behind, it wasn’t like they had any other ‘guests’ to look after. You were the only angel, archangel rather, that they had under lock and key. “ You should leave, Gabriel. Let me handle Michael’s wrath on my own, I can handle him.” Your words, though still soft from your previous weakness, held more confidence now. The older archangel angel stopped, whipping around to face you with fury in his eyes. It shook you to your core, a kind of shock that showed how much has truly changed. Gabriel has been so easy going, the jokester of the bunch, never failing to make you laugh. But now, he was serious and lacking any of the silliness he’d been known for. 

“ Michael will destroy you!” Before you could ask what he meant, he grabbed you and pulled you to him, wings unfolding and taking to the skies with you. The whistling of the air blew past your ear, and you held your aching side as it throbbed, a pain no doubt inflicted while you fought in your second outburst that landed you back in confinement. “ Father’s been taking the back seat, Sariel.” Was what Gabriel answered after a long stretch of silence. A beat, then another, before you tried to clear your head from dizziness and confusion. “ What are you talking about?” 

Staring straight ahead, Gabriel answered, “ Mcihael’s become unhinged, but Father is doing nothing about it. Most likely due to it not being an uprising on our older brother’s part. He’s trying to get rid of you. I overheard it today, and I don’t mean banishment or simply becoming a fallen- I’m talking about the ultimate ending to any angel, Sari. You have the strongest abilities amongst us, and it worries him. So much that he’s willing to go to drastic measures. Even Lucifer didn’t have this much power. And with how you’ve acted since Luci fell ... he's expecting you to turn on heaven.”

None of what he said was making any sense! You were the youngest and weakest of all the archangels, there was no reason for Michael to think otherwise. You had forgiving and healing qualities, but … while that helped out humanity, you were unable to go against that nature, despite the broken heart you were carrying with you always. Losing Lucifer had been hard, so painful that you wondered if forgiving would still be possible. Yet, you did, you forgave your father and your brother Michael. That didn’t mean you weren’t angry or disappointed in them. Now Michael wanted to kill you? You had some outbursts, but that didn’t make you a threat to overthrow heaven. 

“ Look, Michael-“ Gabriel suddenly choked and fall with you, plummeting down into the clouds. You looked over his massive, white angel wings and saw a dart in his back. You gritted your teeth, screaming in pain to summon your wings from your aching body. They sprouted, letting you hold your brother and get him to the clouds below safely. Gabriel’s wings had disappeared, leaving him unconscious next to you as you regained your breathing. You lifted your wings to see Gabe breathing slow and unsteady, as if he was gasping in pain. “ Gabe- I’ve got you…” you reached a hand over, grabbing the dart out from his back and tossing it away. Then you held your hands over him, kneeling and closing your eyes. Your glowing aura surrounded him, and as it got brighter, your brown hues turned completely gold. Once it was done, you slumped back down, letting your wings disappear. You had greater healing capabilities than most angels, so you were able to slowly start to heal your side when you heard another set of wings flap toward you. 

“ Well, little brother. You’ve caused quite the scene. And now you’ve dragged Gabriel into the mix. A foolish act on your part,” You were picked up by your throat, held up in the air, meeting the fury of the head archangel, “ I can’t let you destroy everything I’ve worked for, Sariel. Even if it means using you to accomplish my goals. Maybe, the answer to my dilemma isn’t killing you. Now, hold still-“ You has been held so tight, that you couldn’t get a word in, but when that pain engulfed your whole body-

You opened your mouth to let out a sonic scream that rolled over Heaven; loud and so high pitch, that it caused Michael to lose his grip, dropping you.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

The pain. The burning. The feel of a fiery decent. It consumed your whole body; pure white turning into pitch black as the heavens parted to cast you down. Who were you? Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn’t you stop falling? It was too overwhelming, between the burning sensation of pain and pounding confusion of your head. With the last ounce of your willpower slowly fading, you gave in, succumbing to whatever fate awaited you. 

—————————————————————-

“ No!“ You awoke with a gasp; body lurching up, your breathing coming out hitched and strained, as you clutched your throat. The phantom touch of Michael’s unrelenting choke hold on you still fresh in your mind, threatening to blind you with tears at the edge of your vision. You closed your eyes tightly, reining in your breathing to a more normal pace, calming your rapidly beating heart. Well, that was certainly a horrific nightmare, feeling all to real and you didn’t doubt for a second that it had been. With your mind and body regaining its composure, you let your head fall back unto your pillows, wishing the plush fabric could just swallow you up. Michael, you winced at the thought of him, had he really wanted to get rid of you so badly? And if so, why had you ended up here, as a fallen? Surely he didn’t send you down here, you never were told he had the power to do that, only God your father was almighty enough for such an act. But then again, what you just remembered was…..shocking enough to confirm your suspicions. And Gabriel, oh- Gabe. You looked toward the ceiling, silently hoping that the one brother that had tried to save you was alright, and that Michael hadn’t hurt him too.

When you opened your eyes again, you looked up the ceiling, expecting to see a skylight, but instead you were looking at a red canopy above your bed. Wait- once again you propelled your body upwards, this time more quickly than the first, making you groan when your head spun with pain from the quick motion. You pushed through the dizziness, frantically taking in your surroundings as you remembered another horrifying fact- the golden smile that started it all, he had come for you last night. Lucifer. You were frozen, too nervous to make a move out of this random bed yet, but when minutes passed and nothing happened, you reluctantly threw your legs over the sides and stood. The room you were in was lavish; elegant furniture and decorations filled the room, with apples accompanying them, on the walls, door handles, and other parts of the room. Of course, you thought, feeling another ghost of memory come forward. The fruit that caused Adam and Eve to be cast from the garden, Lucifer had been that snake to tempt them. 

A soft knock made you jump back, beginning your hand up to summon your power, but it only flowed faintly, barely a flicker brought forth by your palm. “ Oh bother, not now,” you groaned, letting your hand drop as you eyed the door suspiciously, which had yet to open after the knock. You ran shaking fingers through your hair falling past your ears, and took a cautious step forward, only hearing the beating of your heart as you crept toward the door. Another knock sounded, this time a bit more instant, and the voice that follows was not what you expected. “ Pardon me, your lordship, but are you awake?” The soft feminine voice had you thrown for a loop, but you cleared your throat and stopped in front of your door. 

You were no lord of anything, that was a holy title, one you were no longer fit for any kind of holy bearing. Unless, you weren’t a true fallen? Had Michael sent you to fall, or was it later on that you had lost your purity? The questions once again swirled through your mind, but yet another knock drew you quickly back into the present. “ I am not a lord, miss,” you gently eased the door open, “ but if you could tell me where I am I would be much appreciative.” 

The demoness that greeted you was a small little Dow demon, maybe a couple of inches taller than Nifty. “ I am forbidden for conversing with you, your lordship. Any member of the royal family need not hear the lowly talk of servants.” This made you frown, goodness this was a demon yes, but she was still a soul that had once walked the earth. Such harsh treatments of titles were completely absurd in your opinion, hell was already …hell. No need to create more miserableness! “ I sincerely doubt that, miss-“ You gave a soft smile, opening the door more fully to show yourself, holding your hand out as you’ve seen so Charlie when she first met Husk and Nifty. The servant girl dropped to the ground, holding her hands over her head in an attempt to block any punishment that she expected. The poor dear was shaking hard now, pleases of sparing her falling from her lips as she begged for mercy. “ Oh, dear, no,” you slipped to the ground, kneeling in front of her shaking form, “ I won’t hurt you, little doe. I promise, I was only wishing to shake your hand to introduce myself, if I may?” At your kind and soft tone, the girl peeked up, shaking subsiding somewhat to your happiness, and she looked to your open hand, about to reach for it with wide eyes, but a sudden clack noise hitting the ground caused her to stiffen. She stood straight up, but not by her own will, there was a dark glow around her that held her body up. 

“ Now, now,” A voice tutted, low and powerful, but just as alluring and dulcet as you remembered, “ That is not how a servant of the Magne family should behave. Especially in front is such an esteemed, permanent guest.” You watched in horror when the girl writhed in pain Lucifer started to inflict, whipping your head around in anger to finally face him. The king of hell stood in his signature outfit from the portraits you’d seen in the hotel, one hand on his staff, the other up in the air using his powers. The moment your eyes meet his you felt a conflict of emotions arise within you; nerves and anger being the forefront of them all. The demon king was joy smiled at the agony he was creating on his servant, the grin growing softer when he saw you turn finally look at him after all this time. 

“ Let her go, Lucifer! She did nothing wrong. I initiated the contact.” When he didn’t move to let the demoness go, you stepped forward, eyes begging to slowly glow in a golden aura. With your display of obvious rage and power, he smirked and dropped his hand, making the doe drop into your arms as she gained back control over her body. She whimpered into her shoulder, and you didn’t take your eyes off of the threat down the hall, instead holding her in a comforting manner. “ Don’t hurt her anymore,” With a hesitant breath you added, “ please, Luci.” You hoped the old nickname would hold some advantage, to use to help spare the poor girl in your arms. If you had to beg Lucifer all of demons, then you would. You didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of you, not again. 

“ How can I say no, when you ask so sweetly, my little, Sariel! I’ll spare her life, just this once. I will not be so understanding the next time.” This appeased you for now, glad that you wouldn’t be causing the bloodshed of anyone from Lucifer’s sheer rage and possessiveness. You didn’t need any reminders to know how possessive he was over what was his, and with the way he was looking at you, he had not forgotten what you had been to him. There was nothing to stop the chills that went down your spine at the thought. The king started walking toward you and his servant, making you hold her body more protectively behind your own, shielding her as way as you stood with a brave expression across your features.

“ My, what a serious face! Don’t fret, dearie~ I am a king of my word. She will not be harmed now, so you can send her on her way. After All, she does have a job to do. Don’t you, pet?” The sing song voice made the girl next to you shiver, but obediently she nodded, and pulled away. You gave her a worried look, though she only bowed to you and smiled, expressing her gratitude for saving her from death. “ Thank you your majesty and lordship.” Her gaze on your softened, and you let her go, watching her go with understating and relating to how much she wanted to flee from this meeting with the king. When the girl was gone from your sight, you tensed up at the feeling of a gloved hand caressing your cheek, cupping it to turn you to face your captor.

“ Sariel, my sweet little Sari, how I’ve missed you~” Lucifer purred, his body moving to pin you against the wall, sharp teeth dangerously close to your ear. You gulped, biting the inside of your cheek hard. This felt much different from how you felt with Alastor, this was like being cornered by your worst nightmare come to life, afterall, Alastor had been a mortal soul and gained demonic powers. Lucifer on the other hand, had been an archangel, one of the most powerful besides Michael in heaven, there wasn’t anything in hell that could match such a power. Except for you. The thought claimed you somewhat, making you bold enough to push your old flame and brother in arms away. 

“ Lucifer, I would say the feeling is mutual, but I’m not overly fond of lying. Even to you, brother.” You held a firm stare, keeping a hand to hold against the ex-angel’s chest, to create a boundary between you. The eyes across from you darkened and he raised an eyebrow, the smirk never leaving his face. “ Brother? Oh dearie, that is a fault of God’s silly fault of trying to install some humanity in us, as if we were not perfect beings and better than humans in every way! I dare say it was a good try, you know as much as I that the term of endearment meant nothing. You were pressing your luck, but you didn’t believe that Lucifer would go as far as killing you, like Michael had done. So you decided to blink and replied, “ As the one who is married and has a child, I’m not sure he failed in giving you at least some humanity, Lucif-“ His name barely uttered form your lips, when your head met with the wall behind you in a hard smack. The demonic form of the king was present, but his eyes were wide as they took you in, as if he had been just as surprised at himself for the violent act. 

You weren’t though, from everything you remembered and what you had yet to regain, you knew this was his true nature. “ Sari-“ you wiped the debris of wall from your shoulders, eyes glowing once again and your own demonic form begged to be released, but you held back. Nothing would be solved or understood with a fight, not that you would try to fight Charlie’s father. You wouldn’t put her through that, you didn’t have it in you to hurt Lucifer, like he had hurt you millions of years ago. “ While I’ve enjoyed every moment of our reunion,” your voice dropped with sarcasm, utterly done with demons down here, who acted as if you were a puppet to toy and play with, “ I must get back to the hotel, of which you rudely took me from without my permission.” You moved to get past him, but he grabbed your arm in a grip much tighter and solid holding than any other demons had been. “ Sorry, not sorry, dearie! That won’t be possible. This is your permanent home now.” His smile grew malicious, grabbing you and pushing you back into the room you had woken up in. You fell roughly to the ground, glaring and standing back up quickly to argue, it was halted when Lucifer threw his staff up under your chin, raising it up to look into your eyes. 

“ You seem to have forgotten a lot, that much is certain. My Sariel would never have treated me in such a rude way. Oh well, no matter, we have all of eternity to remind you of your devotion,” The king’s eyes grew soft, whispering, “ and you will love me again, even if I have to rip that deer apart, limb from limb. Maybe even take down that ridiculous excuse for a hotel my Charlotte is making, quite the embarrassment isn’t it?” 

Instead of your glowing aura, your demonic powers now pulled through, creating a mass of darkness around you, as your horns grew and eyes changed. “ Don’t you dare harm any of them! That’s your daughter! How could joke about something like that, it’s-“ 

“ Evil? Sinister? Truly and horrifyingly wicked? Why, yes! That’s my whole gimmick, the whole title from the man upstairs himself! You should know that better than any, Sariel - archangel of forgiveness and healing. What a load of utter bullshit! As if anything in the universe can truly forgive and heal,” Lucifer laughed, finding you just as humorous as you had been when you were younger. “ Maybe we can test that, hm? Offer a little invite to the Radio Demon, have him give us a show, see how long he lasts and finally bleeds to a death of eternity; one that will destroy his soul forever. Would you be so forgiving then?” 

You clench your hands tightly into fists, losing your anger and having it turn into fear, hitting your harder than the wall hit the back of your hard only minutes prior. Alastor, he was using him against you, testing you to see for himself how much of a hold the deer had on you. Lucifer didn’t think of it as anything other than a power move, that Alastor the infamous Radio Demon, would only have you close the to use as a pawn against him. There was truth to that, you knew without a doubt, but you cared for him despite it all. The way you felt close to him, dancing with the way your heart rose at the sight of his smile; it all leads to one thing, and you couldn’t deny that he had a hold of you, but this hold grew with feelings that you knew wouldn’t never be reciprocated . Alastor did not care for you like that, never would, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t protect the ones you care for. Including that damn deer. This must have reflected on your face, because Lucifer looked at you flabbergasted, before it finally sunk in; a dark look flashing over his eyes and a sick laughter following it, masking the possessive flare of anger and jealousy coursing through him.

“ Oh don’t tell me…. you fell- all pun intended- in love with him! Really, Alastor? The Radio Demon? That’s rich, dearie, and so, so pitiful. That sorry excuse for a demon, who flaunts his power around like he’s any match for me, that’s who you’ve given your heart to?” Now he was pissed, his demonic form back and angrier than ever, to think that the deer would get to your heart before he did, it just pissed him off even more. No one else was allowed to have you. YOU WERE HIS DAMMIT! 

Lucifer appeared in front of you, pushing you back to the bed and pinning you onto it, holding your arms over your head, legs kneeling in between your own. “ You loved me! Or did you forget-” The fallen angel looked like he had in your nightmare, but this time you were not afraid, “ You were mine! You ARE mine!” That’s right, You had people to protect now. You ignored the yelling he was doing, and stared up at him and with an eerie look of patience, it threw off his yelling, confused and annoyed that you weren’t trying to fight him off. “ I’m sorry, Luci. I’m not that same angel anymore, more like you now I suppose. A fallen angel. I lost my memories when I came here, I did forget, I even forgot you. Maybe I did love you after you were gone. But now, I don’t have those kinds of feelings for you, not anymore ” That last part had him pause, lose his grip on your arms, but not fully. You felt the words leave your throat, and it closed tight afterwards from the deja vu, from saying the same thing to a red clad demon only the day before. This time, you had no wavy voice, no micro expressions to indicate that you were lying. You spoke the complete and utter truth. 

Then he growled, as the king of lies himself, he knew when the truth was spoken, but in his rage he chose to ignore it. The one who was causing this, that deer, was to blame. He should’ve taken him down that first night he manifested. And now he’d have to destroy him, he was at ding in his way, and that was a problem he could easily solve. The king would finally get revenge for all the destruction Alastor had caused, while also destroying your silly feelings all in one go! Then you would fully his once more. The game was in motion, and you would be center stage, the pawn next to the king. 

“ And, you’re married Lucifer, I know this is hell but for you to do that and have a child with her, with Lillith,” You kept going, smiling up at him, “ I’m happy for you. I know none of this was easy. I mean, dammit, I’m here going through the falling too. But you’re a king, you have a wife and a beautiful daughter. You moved on…” Unconsciously, you started to tear up, and with your hands being held above you, there was no stopping the waterfall that fell past your cheeks, and onto the soft blanket under your head. The surprise of crying in front of Lucifer, showing the feelings of hurt that you had been hiding, made you blink wide, brown hues up at him. 

“ Moved on?” A broken laugh, soft and low as the king held his head down, losing his hat as it fell off him. “ I never moved on. How could I?” You felt the grip on your arms finally leave, and you rubbed your wrists, hope slowly flickering out, maybe you had been wrong. “ You were my universe, Sariel. And now that I have you back, “ Lucifer pulled your messy hair, using it to bring you to him, pressing a kiss to the side of your lips, “ You will be mine once again. Nothing and no demon will stand in my way. I know that’s what you truly desire, and if not, I’ll make it so that it is. ” You gasped, feeling sick choil wrap around in your stomach, as you felt his lips on yours, wishing more than anything in that moment for Alastor. “ Stop! Al-“ 

“ Oh I’m sure he’ll be here soon! Don’t you worry. The show will be a grand one for the century!” Lucifer moved back and picked his hat back up, moving off the bed and materializing his cane to his hand, the other on holding the side of the door. “ Until your coronation as lord of hell, with a seat beside me, you will stay here. The only one you will be allowed to see is myself, or Charlie before the big event. She of course will be required to attend your grand party, Sariel. Do try to calm down, and accept your fate.” With a wink he was gone, closing and sealing the door behind him with his power. No demon, angel, or any entity would be able to get in or out without his say so.

He had mentioned Charlie. Oh dear, no. You didn’t want her to get hurt by this, but you, but if you cooperated maybe he would spare her the pain and sorrow of losing her dream. And Alastor- you knew that Lucifer would not let him continue living his undead life, and once again you were at fault. If you had just kept your distance, you never would’ve started developing feelings for the red deer. For now, you’d have to wait until you could see your niece, and hope, not pray, that somehow you could fix all this. 

—————————————————-

The Hazbin ( Happy) Hotel staff had been gathered up for an emergency meeting the second Charlie managed to convince Alastor to not storm out to destroy the palace walls. That wouldn’t get you back, or fix anything, and Lucifer no doubt had you securely tucked away in some part of the many rooms that were inside, not to mention there would guards to get through, and obviously the demon king himself, as well as the Queen Lillith. It would be no easy task to take all of them down in one go, and Charlie knew there were certainly faults in her parents, but she didn’t want anyone to get hurt, she loved them. They just needed to talk to her father, and then he would understand! Hopefully then he wouldn’t hurt their friend and let Sari come back to them and things could be normal-ish again. The biggest issue was making sure Alastor didn’t completely lose it and ruin the whole plan, at three am in the goddamn morning. 

The deer was standing there, his too wide of a smile plastered across his face, and other than the grumbling of shadows working around him, it would be hard to tell he was beyond livid. It was starting to freak even Angeldust out, the second, besides Husk, to realize the old crush the deer had on the ex angel, if he truly understood it or not. The spider demon sat by the bar, on one of the newly added stools, hand holding his head up as he watched the Princess talk and pace back and forth, trying to come up with a plan on how to proceed. He looked over to Alastor, who stood perfectly still, not even watching Charlie as she walked about. 

“ Hey uh, whatcha thinkin ‘bout over there, Smiles? Didn’t peg ya for the silent type in a crisis.” 

Alastor didn’t move nor crane his neck to look in Angel’s direction, merely lowering his eyelids as his eyes turned to just a sinister glowing red, “ One never plans a murder out loud, my effeminate fellow!” Damn he really had it bad. Charlie was usually pretty oblivious , probably just thought he wanted his assistant back just for the hotel. But he knew better, but now wasn’t the time to joke with the deer demon, he’d tease Alastor and possible get killed by him for it later, when they had you back safe and sound at the hotel with them. Until then, he was actually going to put his turf war skills to get use, always giddy for a good rumble. Vaggie was standing next to her constantly loving girlfriend, glaring at Alastor the whole time. Husky and and where at their usual spots: Husk behind the bar/check in reception, and Nifty bouncing up and down next to her boss. Angel wasn’t a fool, okay maybe he was, but he wasn’t naive enough to think that they could just talk their way through this, and with the fucking king of hell? Yeah, not happening. 

Vaggie finally spoke up, “ Fine, since no one brought it up, I will,” she threw her hands out to gesture towards Alastor, raising her voice and grabbing her spear, “ It was probably his fault! Charlie, don’t you see? He showed up the same day Sari did, then he took down Vox, your mother shows up after ignoring you, and then the next night Sari is kidnapped! That’s not a coincidence!” Through the one eyed demoness’ rant, Alastor’s voodoo symbols started to swirl around his head. “ I bet you he’s the one behind all of this! I told you he would destroy everything we tried to do, now he’s hurt Sari in the process!” 

Charlie turned to Alastor; eyes red and yellow as they took on her demonic form from surprise and shock, but the next demon to speak up, calmed and also once again shocked Charlie with his next words- 

“ You’re all fucking idiots! He didn’t give Sari to the goddamn devil, he’s too much of a lovesi-“ A sudden whack of Alastor’s staff hit Husk hard enough to seem him flying off his feet, Angel winced in sympathy, knowing all too well what the wrath of Alastor’s staff felt like, heh. 

“ Well, that’s quite the accusation you have there, Vaggie dear, do you care to continue? Or shall we mosey this plan along? After all, I do have some insides to rearrange and clocks a’ tickin!” Alastor’s voodoo symbols and shadows disappeared, bringing him back his less creepy, and regular form, adjusting the placement of his monocle. Charlie blinked, finishing off the sentence that Husk was close to finishing in her brain, but Vaggie was still frozen. Not from fear of Alastor, oh no, it was in rage of what Husk insinuated. Like hell she’d let this cheesy, shitlord, of a talk show host try to date you! Not when they didn’t have enough proof that this wasn’t all part of his big plans, and even then! She didn’t trust him to actually have feelings for anyone, all he did was use and destroy people!

“ Al-“ Charlie started to say, but the deer demon simply walked past her, his coat swishing behind from the force of his steps. He’d have to pluck all of Husk’s eyebrow hairs out after that little stunt, now he had to deal with this additional annoyance, along with his murderous plans and getting you back. How utterly troublesome this bunch could be. Before he could reach the door, a mailbox appeared and coughed out a single invitation, falling into the air and his eyes narrowed, claws snatching it mid-air as he sliced the perfect seal of the envelope. 

“ Uhh, what in the literal hell was that?” Angeldust asked, and Charlie paled at the sight of the recognizable family seal on the envelope that appeared in front of her fellow co-worker, whose eyes were scanning the contents of the invitation with rapid speed, and once he finished reading the contents, Alastor’s aura darkened once again, his shadow counterpart hanging over him. The princess held onto Vaggie’s arm, reaching her free hand out to ask for the letter, which Alastor handed to her, tilting his head to the side, waiting for her to scan the words across the paper.

The initiation Charlie read through had her heart drop, her rather was throwing a coronation for Sariel, to be crowned a lord over hell, taking a seat next to her father. Surely her mother would be furious, especially knowing the Queen had to know what Sariel was? This was bad, reaaaal bad. They were in some deep shit. And if Husk was right about Alastor and Sariel, then this would be even more complicated of a rescue mission. She looked up to find the Radio Demon in front of her, one had curled around his radio staff. his radio laced voice breaking and sounding through the air, as his teeth stayed still, letting his voice filter through them. 

“ My dear employees, we are crashing a royal coronation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Yeee next chapter is gonna be a loooot
> 
> Lot's more agnst, feelings, and maybe a song!
> 
> Let me know what ya guys think!
> 
> And once again thank you for supporting this story and me, I appreciate all the comments and kudos!


End file.
